Ismália  Eclipse
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Um jogo, um trato, um passado, e o desejo incontrolável por liberdade. Por três dias eles desafiarão seus traumas no cenário mais hostil que a vida poderia lhes dar, tendo apenas para iluminálos a melancólica e pálida luz do luar. Bem vindos a Ismália.
1. Chapter 1

Ismália – 1o arco: Eclipse

Explicaçõezinhas básicas. 

Luana: Nháááá, nova fic, nova fic, nova fic... – cantarola feliz da vida enquanto dança na frente do pc.

Wufei: Há não onna, pode parar.

Luana: "Há não" digo eu chinês, a fic nem começou e você já esta reclamando XP. Ânimo meu filho, afinal, você vai ser um dos personagens principais. XD

Wufei: Quanto a isso nem discuto mais ¬¬. Apenas acho que se vai começar essa estória, poderia ao menos deixar alguns detalhes claros.

Luana: Tem razão, e eu sei até quem são as pessoas certas para explicar. Pois então eu dou inicio ao:

Apelando aos deuses 

1a pergunta: O que diabos é Ismália?

Genbu: Olha o vocabulário garota, você está se dirigindo a um deus, de qualquer forma, "Ismália" é o nome da poesia na qual a escritora se inspirou para fazer essa fic. Então achou que nada seria mais justo de que batizar esse mundo em que meus filhos vivem com esse nome. E se a falta de criatividade já não fosse grande o suficiente, deu o mesmo nome para a fic.

2a pergunta: qual é a relação dos quatros deuses com essa estória?

Seiryuu: VAI! VAAAI! – Jogando Play Station II – Hum? Há, sei lá, se está curioso leia a fic – tililalitilalila celular tocando – Hum? ... Sim... Eu tenho mesmo que responder?... Sei... MAS EU SOU UM DEUS EU NÃO TENHO QUE FAZER NADA!!!... Hum... Hum... afh, você venceu... Certo... - click desliga o celular – Ta bem. Seguinte, os quatro deuses protegem respectivamente um dos quatro continentes que dão forma a Ismália. Não temos uma participação muuuito ativa nesta fic, pois há milênios estamos sumidos, mas ninguém sabe o porquê, já que esta lenda foi vetada. Resumindo, se quiserem saber por que pegamos o beco, esperem por outra fic. Posso acabar de zerar o FF XII agora?

3a pergunta: o que são descendentes divinos?

Byakko: Seres superiores a vocês, humanos, é claro! Humpf... e como não seriam? Já que ao menos eles sabem onde é o seu lugar? Não são petulantes como vocês que acham que podem nos... - Tililalilalila celular tocando - Alô? Sim, é ele... Ta... Ta... Ater-me à pergunta... Ta – cllick desliga o celular - Bem, resumindo a ópera, são seres puros que mantiveram um contato espiritual mais forte com seus deuses protetores. Fisicamente parecem humanos, mas são mais habilidosos física, e mentalmente. Fora que quando qualquer parte de seu corpo é tocada pela luz da lua sofre uma transformação magnífica, que varia dependendo do deus, de seu continente, e a constelação que o protege.

4a pergunta: Como é a relação entre os descendentes divinos e os humanos?

Suzaku: ZZZ... – alguém o cutuca – Hã? O que? Há, sim... O que eu tenho que responder mesmo? – olha para o roteiro com a baba ainda escorrendo no canto da boca – Há é! Pois bem, depende do continente em que se estiver. Graças aos poucos contatos de um continente para o outro, seus costumes e tradições são muito diferentes. Em Byakko, onde se passa a fic, os descendentes divinos são muito descriminados, o que gera muitos conflitos. Por sua pouca ambição material, não almejam altos postos políticos, na verdade é mais comum vê-los como servos ou ajudantes de algum estabelecimento, apenas o necessário para se sustentar na cidade em que vivem, isso se não são os habitantes das terras de Subaru, onde eles...

Byakko: Heei!!! Dá para parar de falar sobre os meus filhos? – o deus interrompe de maneira tempestuosa – Fale dos seus!!!

Suzaku: Mas qual o interesse que eles podem ter de terras que nem vão aparecer? – o deus de vestes rubras faz biquinho

Genbu: Problema seu – cruza os braços com um semblante entediado – se vira...

Seiryuu: O que? Vocês ainda não terminaram? – pergunta sem tirar nem por um segundo os olhos do jogo que está quase zerando

5a pergunta bônus que não vai ser respondida até o fim da fic: se essa é um death fic, quem vai morrer no final?

Genbu, Seiryuu, Byako e Suzaku – balançando juntos os dedos indicadores, Byako com cara de boçal, Suzaku feliz da vida, Genbu cobrindo o rosto com a outra mão, morto de vergonha, e Seiryuu tentando jogar com apenas uma mão – SE-GRE-DO.

Prooooontinho pessoal!!! Acho que esclareci as dúvidas mais urgentes. – se espreguiça e se prepara para teclar.

Wufei: De...de...Death fic? – engole em seco.

Luana: Se alguém tiver qualquer outra pergunta é só fazer. – sorriso colgate

Wufei: Vo...vo... Você não me disse que era uma death fic... – apertando uma mão na outra de maneira nervosa.

Luana: A fic se passa em um mundo criado por mim, mas apresenta traços do mundo real também, como línguas, costumes, e etc, nada muito especifico. Tratem como se ela se passasse em um cenário de contos de fadas europeu: castelos, reis, seres místicos... Sabem? Com alguns traços de lendas chinesas, misturado com outros paises e épocas. E nem tentem achar lógica na combinação de roupas que farei, cada personagem vestirá o que eu achar apropriado para o momento. Não sou uma pessoa muito ligada a detalhes, por isso se algo não agradar me avisem, verei o que poderei fazer!!! \o/

Wufei: MORRER NÃO ME AGRADA!!!!! Òó – brada um desconsolado chinês – E SE ESSA FOR UMA DEATH FIC, E SE EU SOU UM DOS PERSONAGENS PRINCIPAIS AS CHANCES DE EU MORRER SÃO...

Luana: Talvez a estória pareça confusa no começo, isso por que fiz questão de colocar passados incompletos, e pequenas contradições, mas não se preocupem tudo se revelará em seu tempo. E é isso. Prometo dar o melhor de mim. E por favor, comentem a fic, meu trabalho depende muito da opinião de vocês.

Wufei: E a minha opinião? Não conta?– óò amuado sentado num cantinho da sala

Luana: Até mais. nn


	2. Chapter 2

Ismália - 1o arco: Eclipse

Capitulo um: Penas e chamas. O menino que pediu a lua. 

"Quando Ismália enlouqueceu

Pôs-se na torre a sonhar.

Viu uma lua no céu

Viu outra lua no mar"

_Aquela que acolhe seus filhos em seu manto tecido em mistérios, e revela deles sua mais bela natureza, despontava bela entre as estrelas. A lua, mãe e dona de todos os mistérios que envolvem aqueles que se auto-intitularam "descendentes divinos", observava serenamente o espetáculo que seus filhos lhe proporcionavam. Um novo ato se iniciava naquela noite, e seus personagens estavam devidamente posicionados._

Debruçado sobre a janela, Treize usava uma branca camisa de linho que era ornamentada com pequenos detalhes em suas bordas e punhos confeccionados por um dos melhores artesões da terra que reinava. Peça de grande valor e beleza que não combinava em nada com a calça de tecido surrado de cor azul-marinho da qual há muito, sua consorte, Lady Une, tentava o persuadir a se livrar. Mas assim como muitos de seus hábitos questionáveis ele se recusou a abandonar a peça de roupa, usando-a o máximo possível em seu tempo livre, irritando assim a mulher que um dia desposou.

Segurando um cálice com uma mão despida de anéis, sorvia lentamente um suave vinho que sempre guardava para momentos especiais. Assim observava um grande navio que há algum tempo se afastara do porto. Um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto, não apenas pela deliciosa bebida, mas por expectativas futuras que aquela visão em especial lhe trazia.

- Isso. meu belo gatinho branco, corra o quanto puder, mas esteja ciente que suas garras sempre estarão comigo. - Disse para si mesmo com uma voz tão macia quanto o veludo.

Ainda ficando tempo o suficiente para ver o navio sumir pelo horizonte, Treize ouve uma pequena confusão do lado de fora. Já esperando pelo o que ia acontecer, descansa o cálice vazio na sacada e se vira para a porta do aposento, um quarto de estrutura circular decorado por tecidos vermelhos e moveis confeccionados em mogno.

Passando pela porta, dois guardas do palácio carregavam uma jaula, e dentro dela um rapaz se jogava contra as grades dificultando o transporte. Um homem de longos cabelos loiros, que trajava seu uniforme da guarda real - brancos com detalhes azuis - e uma armadura prateada reluzente de porte leve, acompanhava aquela estranha comitiva.

Perdendo a sua já tão pouca paciência com a baderna daquele pivete, o loiro esmurra com o punho de sua espada a criança, a fazendo cair no chão da jaula.

- Fique quieto. - sibilou de maneira fria

- Problemas com minha mais nova peça Zechs? - Treize desprendia um meio sorriso ao seu capitão.

- Esse pequeno demônio? - lança um olhar raivoso para o garoto que recomeçava sua baderna - Imagine. Afinal, o que você quer com esse fedelho franzino? Pensei que gostasse de bichinhos mais desenvolvidos.

- Hum, sinto uma pontada de ciúmes - Treize se afasta da sacada e caminha em direção a um dos mais leais capitães de seu reino, e aquele que sempre teria lugar cativo em seu leito - sabe que sempre será meu preferido. Venha para a luz.

O quarto inteiro estava iluminado pela luz tremula de velas, cada centímetro do cômodo. Por isso os guardas não entenderam o comentário de seu rei, pelo menos até Zechs caminhar também em sua direção e ficar exposto pela primeira vez aos fugidos raios da lua que passavam pela janela. De seus cabelos loiros duas mechas na frente, e alguns fios entre os outros dourados se tornaram castanhos, seus olhos azuis se tornaram cinzas, e tatuagens pretas e marrons se desenharam por todo seu corpo: caracteres místicos de sentido misterioso.

Os guardas, ainda não acostumados com a forma magnífica de seu superior, dão um passo para trás, de certo eram novatos no exercito do castelo, desconhecem o fato de que Zechs pertence à linhagem da ordem do gavião castanho protegidos pela constelação de Nuriko. Já Treize o tomou em seus braços e o beijou.

- Por que não deixou suas asas a mostra? - Treize segura o queixo do ser místico.

- Estou de armadura, senhor, seria muito incomodo. - desvia os olhos.

- Mentiroso - sorriu abaixando a cabeça procurando os olhos de Zechs - Sabe que gosto de ver suas asas, por isso está usando armadura, ainda está chateado pela minha mais nova aquisição.

- É apenas uma criança. - diz com desdém

Zechs se desvencilha dos braços de seu senhor, se afastando dele com passos pesados e atrevidos. Tal ato assustou os guardas, pois a postura de seu capitão para com Treize era plenamente desrespeitosa. Enquanto o monarca em si só pode, diante dessa situação, soltar uma pequena risada discreta às costas de seu amante.

Mesmo afastado dos raios lunares, Zechs mantinha sua imagem animalesca, e Treize se forçando a retomar sua postura séria, apenas se aproxima da jaula.

Ainda se debatendo, o menino parecia ser incansável. Sua pele era marcada por vários hematomas e pequenas queimaduras. Tudo o que cobria aquele corpo mirrado e esquelético era uma calça rasgada de um tecido maltrapilho qualquer. A criança tinha cabelos negros e olhos de cor igual, ainda franzino, sim, mas visivelmente ágil e feroz.

- Abra a jaula. - Ordenou Treize de forma branda.

- Mas senhor... - Um dos guardas tentou se opor.

- Não ouviu seu rei? - Zechs disse com tom de descaso - deixe-o enfrentar sua fera.

- Não era este apenas uma criança? - a voz de Treize era coberta de sarcasmo.

- Uma criança com garras. - massageia o braço ferido - Não subestime um descendente divino, mesmo um pirralho magricelo.

Mas Treize, mais do que ninguém, conhecia o potencial desses belos seres de dotes sagrados. Por isso não se assustou quando a criança pulou em sua direção no exato momento em que a porta da jaula se abriu, bradando um sufocado grito que mais refletia o desespero daquele jovem, com seus dedos esticados na intenção de usar como garras, já que suas unhas em si eram curtas e bem aparadas.

O monarca só precisou erguer um braço para segurá-lo pelo pescoço, tão fraco estava o menino. O olhando mais de perto sorriu ao sentir uma pele tão macia. Traços delicados e nobres eram vistos em seu rosto, dignos de sua ordem.

- Belo espécime.

- Jura? - pergunta Zechs ainda emburrado.

- Não deixe a inveja te cegar para as coisas belas do mundo, meu caro Zechs. Sabe que os protegidos pela constelação de Hotohori, são os representantes mais belos das terras de Suzaku.

Quase sufocando a criança que se contorcia em sua mão tentando se libertar, Treize o coloca debaixo da luz da lua, e seu corpo despido de camisa revela belas imagens negras, vermelhas e douradas de formato diferente, mas de natureza idêntica as de Zechs. Asas rubras e nas pontas negras saíram de suas costas. Seus olhos negros se tornaram cor – de - rosa. E de seu cabelo, duas mechas na frente se tornaram vermelhas assim como alguns dos outros fios de seu cabelo cor de ébano.

- Belíssimo.

A criança parou de se debater por alguns segundos fazendo Treize pensar que a tinha feito perder a consciência, se não coisa mais grave. Mas percebeu estar errado quando seus olhos cruzaram com os dele, suas íris cor - de - rosa estavam embebidas de fúria e força. Com um sorriso no rosto, Treize não podia se ver mais satisfeito. Desceu a criança no chão, e essa não se pôs a lutar novamente.

- Percebeu que não podia mais lutar, não é? Mas mesmo que me desafiem eu gosto de seus olhos, eles mostram força. - Treize se ajoelha para assim poder ver a criança mais de perto - não quero que essa força se perca.

- Então me deixe ir. - o menino parecia lutar contra as lagrimas, deixar cair aquele salgado liquido de seus olhos seria uma demonstração de fraqueza que não daria a seus algozes.

- Nossa, vejo que fala em Byakoran perfeitamente.

Treize finge surpresa, apesar de já saber que os prodígios descendentes divinos de Hotohori eram instruídos em todas as quatro línguas de Ismália desde muito jovens, pois era a única raça que pregava a harmonia entre todos os seres viventes de Ismália, sejam descendentes divinos ou humanos, seja de um continente ou de outro. Por isso eram conhecidos por seus ideais tolos. E por isso não tiveram um dos finais mais felizes. Chegava a ser até irônico que o ultimo representante desse clã de pacifistas tivesse naquela hora um olhar tão cheio de ódio.

-... - a criança se restringe a lançar um olhar mortal para Treize.

Vendo que sutilezas ou rodeios floreados não adiantariam com o jovem, Treize dá entre ombros e resolve responder ao apelo, antes ignorado, que o garoto fez.

- Não creio que partir seja mais uma opção para você...

- E para onde você iria criança? - se intrometendo na conversa, Zechs perguntou com um meio sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que interrompe as palavras cheias de tatos do seu rei - até onde sei sua família não existe mais - mexe o quadril fazendo o menino ver sua espada, que por mais reluzente e limpa que estivesse, em sua visão, sempre estaria coberta de sangue, o sangue dos "seus".

- Guishhh

Com um guinchado estridente, o menino tenta voar para cima de Zechs, mas Treize, pondo-se prontamente de pé, não perde tempo e segura o braço do rapaz fazendo-o descer de sua tentativa frustrada de vôo.

- Tenho de me lembrar de podar suas asas - Treize ainda segurava a criança, que sem se virar, ainda lhe dando lhe as costas, preferiu manter seus olhos de íris cor - de - rosa no sorridente capitão - O que faria depois de matar nosso nobre capitão Zechs? - O monarca pega o outro ombro do rapaz e o faz se virar para encara-lo - Mataria-me? E me diga o que faria com os outros milhares de soldados que tem atrás dessa porta? Tentaria voar pela janela? Seria logo abatido, não seja tolo garoto, apenas aceite esse como sendo seu novo lar.

Suas íris róseas ficaram opacas e suas asas se encolheram em pleno sinal de impotência à medida que absorvia as palavras do homem à sua frente, era humilhante, mas também inevitável, se tornaria um escravo. Diante daquela reação, Treize larga os braços da ave e sorri vitorioso.

- Ora, não fique assim também, serei um bom protetor. Confesso que quando me disseram que capturaram um verdadeiro membro da ordem da fênix rubra eu já contava com mais um escravo sexual.

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram de surpresa e nojo.

- Calma, mas como meu prezado Zechs disse: você é apenas uma criança. Por isso te faço uma proposta, algo que me permitirá cultivar esse belo olhar que você tem, e em um futuro próximo, possa tê-lo no devido lugar que desejo. Proponho-te uma aposta.

- Aposta? - o menino franze o cenho e o olha desconfiado

- Proponho um jogo. Me peça qualquer coisa, e quando completar dezoito anos tentarei dá-la a você, sem tempo limite, até o fim de nossos dias, e se eu conseguir dá-lo, você se entregará a mim por espontânea vontade.

- Posso pedir qualquer coisa?

- Qualquer coisa - afirma o monarca.

O menino se afasta sob os olhos precavidos dos soldados, que desconfiados, não mantinham as mãos muito afastadas de suas espadas. Vai até a sacada da janela e por alguns segundos olha para o céu. Deixando cair uma lágrima, empurra o cálice que o monarca esvaziara antes dele entrar lá para fora da sacada em um movimento desnecessariamente destrutivo. Com certo interesse observa o objeto por todo o seu trajeto, e por segundos se sente tentado em se jogar da mesma sacada, e fechando as asas, iria poder dividir o mesmo fim dos cacos da fina louça que, graças a altura, não conseguia ver.

A vontade ficava cada vez mais forte. Suas mãos, que seguravam fortemente a sacada, pareciam estar preparadas para receberem o consentimento de seu cérebro e por um fim a toda aquela loucura. Foi quando sentiu uma fina fisgada vinda de seu pulso.

Virando o pulso para cima viu nele um pano branco que foi amarrado ali há algum tempo, que diferente dos que se usava na época não apresentava nada que o individualizasse, como um simples bordado de desenhos ou letras floreadas, tudo o que ele tinha era uma grande mancha vermelho-amarronzada, que desprendia um cheiro metálico. Um discreto sorriso coberto por suas lágrimas brotou em seus lábios, e a determinação voltou a seus olhos.

Se virando novamente para as pessoas presentes no quarto - já havendo secado as suas lágrimas - olha de maneira desafiadora ora para o monarca e ora para o capitão.

- Pois bem, meu senhor, eu aceito seu jogo. - sua voz não apresentava fraqueza

- É mesmo? Fico feliz. Sendo assim você poderia me dar uma pequena vantagem e me dizer desde já o que deseja? - os olhos do rei não conseguiam esconder toda sua curiosidade.

- E como não? - sorriu confiante - tudo o que quero... É apenas a lua.

Um tenso silêncio se instalou no aposento. Ninguém parecia capaz de esboçar qualquer expressão, até o próprio rei tomar a iniciativa. Um sorriso levemente coberto de humor se desenhou em seu rosto e disse para o menino como se este tivesse apenas te pedido um simples doce:

- E a lua terá criança... - sua vista não estava mais presa ao menino, o rei discretamente olhava de canto de olho para Zechs, este que fechando a cara e cruzando os braços, resmungou baixinho. Sorrindo com aquela reação do loiro, volta a se dirigir à criança - Se não for muito incomodo, qual seria seu nome?

- Meu nome é Wufei Chang, senhor. - diz o jovem com a voz embebida de orgulho.

- Pois bem. Wufei Chang, ao completar dezoito anos, farei de tudo para que tenha sua tão preciosa lua. Por hora, o manterei como meu pequeno hóspede. Esse quarto, como deve ter notado, será seu. Ele fica no topo de minha mais alta torre, achei que apreciaria a altura.

- Muita gentileza de sua parte - diz com voz dócil.

- Durma bem minha pequena fênix.

E se retirando, junto com os guardas e Zechs, Treize deixa Wufei sozinho em seu quarto.

- Incrível como aquela pequena besta ficou mansa... - um dos guardas comentou ainda em meio à escadaria.

- Os membros dessa ordem são muito fiéis a suas promessas, mesmo que por dentro estivesse morrendo, ele não podia dar menos que um sorriso a Treize-sama depois de um acordo daqueles - Zechs diz impaciente antes de se voltar para o rei, o homem que descia poucos degraus a sua frente - mas afinal Treize-sama, o que planeja? Mesmo que tivesse que esperar pelo menos uns quatro ou cinco anos para tomá-lo não precisava apelar para essa bobagem de aposta.

Tudo que Treize fez diante daquela pergunta foi parar e virar levemente a cabeça para trás. Iluminados pela fraca luz dos candelabros presos a parede da escadaria, os olhos do capitão e do rei se encontraram, mas os do segundo se mantiveram inexpressivos para o primeiro. Voltando novamente a cabeça para frente o rei recomeça a descida.

Diante daquela reação, o jovem capitão só tinha uma única explicação, e com certeza não gostou dela. O loiro suspirou resignado, apesar da dor de cabeça que previa em seu futuro, não conseguiu odiar a pequena ave que deixara para trás. Seu coração se deixou apoderar por nada mais que indiferença.

- Meu caro Zechs - Treize volta ao assunto como se aquele breve momento constrangedor não tivesse acontecido - vi naqueles olhos algo que não quero perder, se o quero para mim terei que tê-lo por livre e espontânea vontade, e o terei.

Zechs dá entre ombros, mesmo sabendo que seu rei não via sua reação. Ao contrario dos guardas, que engoliram aquela explicação, já que a fama de "excêntrico colecionador" que o rei de Tokike tinha era lendária em toda Byakko e nos outros continentes, o capitão não se deixaria enganar tão fácil, sabia que aquela resposta estava longe de guardar o real motivo do monarca.

- Mas a lua? - Perguntou a única coisa que ainda o deixava intrigado - como fará para realizar tal utopia?

- Prezado Zechs, não sabe que a palavra utopia foi criada apenas por aqueles que têm preguiça de realiza seus reais intentos? - Treize conteve seu sorriso mantendo todo o escárnio apenas em seus olhos diante da desrespeitosa bufada que ouviu seu amado capitão soltar às suas costas - Fora que tenho ainda oito anos para me preocupara com isso. Oito anos.

--------------------------------------------------\o/1x5\o/----------------------------------------------

Nove anos depois...

Aquele que um dia já foi considerado uma das belezas mais estonteantes do reino de Amiboshi, além de futuro monarca, agora se encontrava, em plena noite, sentado à beira da janela de uma casa simples dentro das terras de Tokaki, reino de um continente, que graças a um oceano e um mar de intrigas, o mantêm longe de sua tão amada Seiryuu continente de seu reino e do reino de seu amado.

Por sua condição de estrangeiro sempre lhe trazer problemas naquelas bandas, apesar de recentemente sua estadia naquelas terras já estar devidamente regularizada - de modo escuso, é claro. (Como tal condição se chamaria? Ilegalmente legal?) - Quatre evitava sair à noite, pois a luz da lua sempre revelava sua verdadeira identidade por mais que conseguisse escondê-la de dia.

Asas curtas e verdes saiam de suas costas essas, cobertas de escamas finas. Sua pele estava coberta por símbolos negros e verdes caprichosamente desenhados. Seus cabelos, que até o momento em que se sentou na frente daquela janela eram loiros, ganharam duas mechas verdes na frente e alguns fios da mesma cor espalhados pelo resto do cabelo e seus olhos se tornaram de um verde azulado profundo.

Pequenas bufadas enfadadas saíram por entre seus lábios diversas vezes enquanto olhava para as ruas vazias de Himura, vilarejo que fora construído aos arredores do castelo do soberano daquele país. Perguntava-se até quando aquela situação iria durar. E quando se referia a isso não era sobre a estadia repentina dele e de Trowa naquele continente, que de provisória passou para permanente, mas sobre um terceiro rapaz de olhos violetas.

Preso em seus pensamentos, ele não ouve a porta se abrir e só percebe a presença de outras pessoas no quarto quando essas se manifestam.

- Boa noite Quatre. - era a voz de Trowa que o tira de seus devaneios.

Desviando seus olhos da janela, Quatre vê Trowa e Duo, que acabaram de chegar do porto. O segundo extremamente cabisbaixo.

Por sair debaixo da luz da lua atrás de Duo em seu "posto de vigia", Trowa estava coberto com símbolos negros por todo o corpo, que ficavam expostos em seu tronco nu, já que quando cresceram suas asas preferiu - ou melhor, "teve que..." - tirar a camisa, e estas eram negras, maiores que as de Quatre e de escamas mais espessas. A franja que cobre um de seus olhos, agora amarelados, tem uma mecha preta com vários outros fios pretos espalhados. E Duo ao seu lado era coberto por figuras tão negras quanto às de Trowa, mas de formatos diferentes, também apresentava duas mechas negras no cabelo. Em meio aos outros longos fios castanhos, fios pretos, e olhos violetas. Mas ao invés de asas, suas unhas e presas eram mais desenvolvidas e apresentava um rabo de pêlo negro que ao se transformar ficou incomodamente preso na calça folgada que usava.

- Nenhuma noticia dele pelo visto - Quatre pergunta sem rodeios.

Suas palavras eram ditas sem o menor sinal de medida. O cansaço de todas essas noites de espera finalmente tornava cada vez mais difícil de pronunciar palavras doces ou de apoio ao subariano.

- ... - Duo encolhe os ombros e desvia os olhos avermelhados, prova de que estivera chorando.

- Eu já disse que devia parar de se expor assim - Trowa que dizia em um tom calmo e livre de irritação enquanto tirava o casaco de Duo - afinal, se ele fosse voltar aposto que enviaria uma carta para avisar.

- Ou um mensageiro - Quatre se levanta da cadeira de forma insinuante

- Ou uma águia - Trowa beija o pescoço do jovem que acompanhava arrancando dele um pequeno suspiro entrecortado.

- Ou um recado telepático para os anciões - Quatre enlaça a cintura de Duo cheirando o outro lado de seu pescoço o fazendo morder o lábio inferior.

- Ou nem ao menos teria saído do seu lado seis anos atrás... - Trowa sussurra próximo a orelha de Duo antes de mordê-la com cuidado fazendo-o soltar um sôfrego gemido.

- Ele... Ele vai voltar... Ele prometeu - Duo tentava manter a linha de raciocínio apesar das mãos que o envolviam.

- Voltar ele sempre volta - Quatre toma a boca vacilante de Duo em um beijo ousado.

- Mas o que vai impedi-lo de partir novamente? - Trowa massageia os mamilos de Duo por sobre o fino tecido da camisa e o fazendo gemer mais entre a boca de Quatre. - Quantas vezes mais você vai ter que ir esperar sozinho naquele porto deserto?

- Quantas vezes mais eu terei que ficar aqui em casa imaginando o número de lágrimas que você derramou por não ver nenhum navio no horizonte? - Quatre desce sua boca pelo pescoço do outro e com um chupão seguido por uma pequena mordida deixa uma marca em sua pele morena.

- E quantas vezes eu terei que dizer exatamente o numero de lágrimas que eu vi caírem de seus olhos toda noite em que eu vou te buscar? - Trowa descia suas mãos, e agora invadiam a calça do outro enquanto sua boca acariciava o lado livre do pescoço de Duo.

- Ele... prometeu...

Foi tudo o que Duo conseguiu dizer antes de sucumbir totalmente às caricias de seus dois amantes, e em seguida as retribuir. Sentia-se preso naquele doce sentimento que era a luxúria e o prazer de ser desejado. Sentir aquelas mãos ansiosas percorrerem seu corpo enquanto o despiam era ótimo. E ver duas faces lindas carregadas de desejo se beijarem para em seguida percorrerem seu corpo com suas bocas era excitante.

Duo sentia seus joelhos fraquejarem a cada movimento dos outros dois, mas munidos de sorrisos maliciosos, os dois Seiryuenses apoiavam o corpo do mais novo esfregando os seus próprios ao dele em meio a gemidos cheios de lasciva expectativa, e ao som de pano sendo rasgado, já que a camisa do mais novo se reduzira a nada mais que trapos, nas mãos ansiosas de Trowa.

Suas calças já se encontravam no chão, e ainda no meio do quarto, a mão direita de Quatre bombeava seu membro enquanto a esquerda agarrava a sua nuca o puxando para um beijo. Trowa brincou por algum tempo com seus mamilos até se cansar, sem sair das costas de Duo por um momento sequer, uma de suas mãos desceu para explorar sua barriga e depois massagear seu ventre e se fixarem em suas coxas, com sua outra mão desceu suavemente pelas costas do mais novo até chegar às nádegas cheias. Afastou o rabo do subariano e lançando um sorriso sádico que apenas os olhos conspiradores de Quatre puderam ver, enfiou sem aviso prévio dois dedos na entrada da pantera.

- AARRF - Duo arqueou as costas e não conseguiu conter o gemido ao sentir os dedos do mais velho massagear sua próstata.

- Algum problema Duo-chan? - Quatre, que já havia há algum tempo rompido o beijo e no momento mordiscava o lóbulo do outro, pergunta com um sorriso sarcástico - acha que devemos parar? - acentua sua pergunta acelerando os movimentos de sua mão no membro do outro.

- Na... na... não... - sua voz não era mais que um sussurro em meio aquela estranha mescla de dor e prazer.

- O que disse Duo? - Trowa pergunta ao enfiar o terceiro dedo arrancando mais um gemido alto do moreno mais baixo. - Não? Isso quer dizer "não: Não quero que continue" ou... - as palavras que disse foram sussurradas por sua voz rouca ao pé do ouvido da trêmula pantera.

- Não quero...hunf... Não quero que parem... - parecendo não saber o que fazer com as próprias mãos, Duo apenas massageia as duas cabeças que sussurravam de maneira sexy tão próximo a ele.

- Tolinho - Quatre se divertia com a expressão cheia de luxúria e confusão na face de Duo. Dando uma pequena lambida na boca entre aberta do felino, para em seguida sugar aquele tremulo lábio inferior, ele desce lentamente seu corpo percorrendo todo o trajeto com a língua, até se abaixar a altura dos quadris de sua "vítima" - Como se a gente fosse parar mesmo que pedisse - e provocou o mais novo ao lamber com a ponta de sua língua a cabeça de seu pênis. Agora, ao mesmo tempo em que massageava o falo, com a outra mão brincava com as bolas do subariano.

- Hummm. - Duo se contorcia em meio aqueles toques sublimes.

- Sim... - Trowa que ainda brincava com seus dedos no canal de Duo guiou a cabeça do mais novo para o lado para um beijo desajeitado, e então murmurar com seus lábios roçando com os dele - o mais belo dos tolos.

- Hmmm - Duo sentia que seu baixo-ventre ia explodir

- Haaa Trowa - Quatre, que sem tirar a mão do membro de Duo, afasta a língua que ainda brincava com aquele membro enrijecido para falar com uma voz manhosa que não combinava com seu olhar malicioso - não vou agüentar mais não, eu tenho que provar mais desse nosso _kleiner katze_, parece tãaao gostoso... - e deslizando as mãos até as coxas de Duo, ele abocanha o membro latejante do moreno subariano.

- HAA. Aaaah - Duo arregala os olhos ao sentir a boca de Quatre em ação, o modo com que ele movia a língua, o suave roçar de seus dentes, e os movimentos sistemáticos de seus delicados lábios... - Quaa...Tre... - Duo se restringe a sussurrar apenas o nome do loiro, pois preso a aquela boca sublimemente eficiente qualquer sugestão era desnecessária. Fora que sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Guloso... - Trowa sussurra fingindo-se indignado, mas muito bem entretido com os toques nada sutis que dava em Duo e em ouvir o melodioso gemido daquele subariano, estaria perfeito se pudesse ver a - com certeza - face rubra do mais baixo. - se é assim, o próximo a "comandar" a brincadeira serei eu.

- Hnnn aaah AAAAh - Duo fecha os olhos enquanto sente um incrível orgasmo tomar o seu corpo.

Já Quatre não pode responder ao comentário malicioso de Trowa, pois naquele instante Duo estava gozando em sua boca. O loiro sentia de maneira extasiada o liquido branco descer por sua garganta.

Assim que o gozo cessa, o loiro, sem tirar as mãos das coxas de Duo, afasta sua cabeça do membro do mais novo, e se ergue lentamente mantendo um olhar maroto. Sem qualquer pudor, à medida que se erguia, move suas mãos massageando ora o corpo de Duo, ora o de Trowa. E já totalmente de pé ele encara a face afogueada do moreno mais novo.

- Eu nunca vou me cansar de provar esse seu "gosto".

Movendo seu corpo para o lado ele envolve a nuca de Trowa, afastando o moreno mais velho do pescoço de Duo e o prende em um beijo forte e violento. Sua língua buscava a do outro com uma ferocidade impar, mordiscava o lábio inferior do moreno e sugava sua língua despudoradamente. Misturando em meio as suas salivas o gosto do sêmen de Duo.

Com a respiração pesada eles rompem o beijo e se encaram, diante de uma carícia tão pouco usual vinda do loiro. Trowa lambe o lábio inferior, que por um descuido ou não de Quatre, sangrava levemente, e sorri de maneira torta ao dizer.

- Hu hu, não adianta tentar me comprar não meu anjo - deu um rápido selinho nos lábios avermelhados da Quatre - eu já disse que a próxima brincadeira eu comando.

- Não custava tentar. - Quatre sorri no alto de sua melhor mascara de falsa inocência.

O loiro volta a encarar Duo e lhe rouba um rápido beijo, e como se fosse uma breve despedida, ao terminar o beijo contorna o lábio inferior de Duo com a ponta da língua.

Suspirando profundamente, Duo observa Quatre lhe dar as costas e se afastar caminhando de forma insinuante em direção a cama, e chegando lá se senta em sua beirada. Cruza as pernas de maneira elegante como se fosse presenciar o melhor dos espetáculos e diz.

- Tudo bem Trowa, mas já que é assim eu quero ao menos ouvir, quero que faça o nosso _kleiner katze_ gemer bem alto só para eu ouvir.

- Isso é fácil de se arranjar.

Trowa segura firmemente a cintura de Duo e o gira para que o possa encarar. Assim como imaginava há alguns minutos, a face do subariano estava completamente vermelha, seus lábios inchados e sua expressão eram inegáveis, era a luxúria encarnada. Sem se conter Trowa umedece os lábios com a língua em antecipação diante tão bela visão e toma os do outro sem perder tempo.

Suas mãos percorrem o corpo do mais baixo, e dessa vez Duo, menos desnorteado, corresponde sem por um segundo deixar a desejar. Mas o dragão ainda domava aquelas carícias ao seu bel-prazer guiando o corpo do outro em passos cegos ao empurra-lo, Duo sente suas costas baterem contra a parede do cômodo.

- Aaafh - Duo se surpreende com o impacto apesar de não ser tão doloroso, e Trowa logo toma seus lábios novamente em outro beijo.

As mãos de Trowa descem em direção as coxas da pantera e as massageia enquanto sente o membro do outro endurecer novamente enquanto roça contra o seu corpo. Duo começa a brigar com o zíper de Trowa de forma impaciente, quase quebrando a peça. Se divertindo com a agonia do mais novo e também por sentir seu próprio membro pulsar dolorosamente em sua calça, ele apenas esfrega seu quadril contra o de Duo escapando vez ou outra das mãos do subariano.

- Você... hunnn...Não está ajudando - Duo sussurra enquanto lambe o ombro do dragão.

- Hnnn, então você quer uma ajudinha? Pensei que era isso que eu estava fazendo. - envolvendo o membro intumescido de Duo com uma das mãos arrancando um gemido do outro moreno - acho então que terei de ser mais direto.

Com a outra mão, Trowa ajuda Duo na "árdua" tarefa de terminar de despi-lo. E agora ambos livres de tecido, ereção contra ereção. Trowa para de bombear a ereção de Duo e começa a massagear a própria.

- Vire-se - a voz de Trowa saiu turva.

- Não - Duo apenas murmurou enquanto se esfregava ao corpo do mais velho com desejo.

- Vire-se - Trowa repete apertando a própria ereção e sua outra mão que agora segurava a parede quase provocava buracos onde seus dedos pressionavam, pois descontrolara sua força sobrenatural tamanho era seu desejo.

- Não... Eu quero ver o seu rosto - sussurro de forma mimada um pouco antes de lamber o lóbulo da orelha do moreno mais velho, para depois entortara o canto de sua boca em meio a um sorriso.

- Teimoso.

Foi tudo o que Trowa disse antes de tomar a boca de Duo em mais um beijo. E com a mão que não se masturbava ergue a perna de Duo apenas o suficiente. O subariano soltava pequenos gemidos a cada etapa, manuseando o corpo a sua frente e deixando o dragão louco. Trowa para de se masturbar e aperta a ereção de Duo apenas para provocá-lo, e continua a insinuar suas mãos para alem daquela região, até achar a entrada do mais novo. Não gostava muito daquela posição, mas atenderia ao desejo daquele gatinho mimado.

A entrada de Duo não teve maiores preparativos para o que viria, alem daqueles que Trowa tinha feito minutos atrás, e foi com um sorriso beirando a crueldade na face de um, e um o olhar de "você não está nem doido de fazer isso" na face do outro, que Trowa arrancou um grito de dor de Duo logo na primeira investida.

- SEU DESGRAÇA AAAAAAH...

Lágrimas teimosas caiam dos olhos da pantera, se não fosse a grande resistência de sua espécie a sensação de ter sido partido ao meio o teria feito desmaiar. As mãos de Duo percorreram as asas de escamas grossas até conseguirem alcançar as longas e macias costas do mais velho, foi sem pena que ele cravou suas garras nelas arrancando de Trowa um grito mais de surpresa que de dor. Duo comprimia seu corpo o máximo que podia contra o de Trowa, em uma busca ilógica para a diminuição daquela dor, enquanto o dragão se perdia em prazerosos e lentos movimentos de vai e vem. O canal apertado de Duo dolorosamente foi se acostumando com o membro que o invadia, agora tão lentamente, uma lentidão que no momento já chegava a incomodar Duo.

- "Seu..." o que? - Trowa, excitado com a dor das finas feridas nas suas costas murmurava no ouvido de Duo.

- Desgra hmmm çado, vai mais rápido seu desgraçado.

- Pedindo tão delicadamente.

Os movimentos se intensificaram, e aos poucos a dor foi diminuindo, apenas diminuindo, pois sumir era impossível, dividindo espaço com a já conhecida sensação de prazer. As estocadas iam de encontro a sua próstata. Os gemidos de Duo, misturados aos de Trowa preenchiam completamente o aposento.

- Hnnn. Mas... aaah, você é gostoso de mais - diz Trowa de olhos semi-serrados.

Em meio a estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, Trowa solta um sufocado gemido ao sentir seu esperma preencher o canal de Duo, envolvendo o corpo do rapaz mais baixo em um de seus braços, enquanto o outro ainda erguia a perna do felino, ele se mantém dentro dele por mais alguns segundos, apenas tempo o suficiente para sentir o gozo de Duo cobrir seu abdômen, para depois se afastar.

Por entre as pernas de Duo agora escorria um liquido branco em meio a outro vermelho.

Acariciando a face ofegante de Duo, Trowa diz com real arrependimento:

- Desculpe, acho que fui muito...

- Shh - Duo o cala com o indicador. Desce a outra mão para entre suas pernas, passa dois dedos sobre a mistura bicolor que saia de dentro de sí mesmo, com ela umedece os próprios lábios e toma os de Trowa em um rápido, mas intenso beijo - foi ótimo, tudo o que vem de você é ótimo, amor...dor... sexo... sangue, eu só tenho a agradecer.

Diante aquela resposta, Trowa só pode sorrir.

Os olhos de Duo eram intensos, bem diferentes dos opacos que viu se derreter em lágrimas no porto, ou os infantilmente passivo quando as carícias daquela noite começaram. Apesar de já ter se acostumado com as mudanças daquelas ametistas, Trowa não pode deixar de estremecer ao se ver diante de tanta intensidade.

- Agora, vamos dar um pouco de atenção a um certo loirinho, se não ele pega no sono. - Duo da uma divertida piscadela para Trowa.

Envolvendo a cintura de Trowa, os dois caminham em direção a cama. Se permitindo afastar a cabeça para trás e ver as costas do dragão, Duo vê as longas e finas marcas que fez naquelas largas costas, de onde ainda escorria pequenos filetes de sangue. Não pode conter um sorriso malvado.

Mas apesar da preocupação de Duo, encontraram, sem muita surpresa, um Quatre nada entediado.

Abandonado toda a sua antiga pose. Suas calças se encontravam caídas não muito longe de seus pés, e seu tronco estava deitado para trás. Sua mão que segurava firmemente o próprio membro estava coberta com o próprio gozo. E sua outra mão percorria seu peito, ora massageando um mamilo, ora massageando o outro, já que sua camisa estava erguida o suficiente para tanto. Uma visão de se perder o fôlego. Belíssimo. Fogoso. Perfeito.

- _Reizend_... - Trowa sem notar murmura para si mesmo.

- Devemos te deixar "a sós" consigo mesmo? - Duo pergunta sarcástico erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Cala a boca - Quatre diz sofregamente ainda sem conseguir encara-los, seus olhos azul-esverdeados fitavam teimosamente o teto - caralho - o loiro se contorce entre os suaves lençóis - a culpa é de vocês por serem tão gostosos... Por Seiryuu, hnnnn, como vocês conseguem?

- Quer que a gente mostre? - Trowa pergunta malicioso subindo na cama do lado esquerdo do loiro.

- É até beeeem fácil - Duo sobe no lado direito.

Aqueles três corpos perfeitos pareciam que se completavam, todos despidos, após Quatre se livrar sem dificuldade da camisa, iluminados apenas pelos fulgidos raios de lua que entravam pela janela.

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada, mas seus olhos famintos diziam tudo. Duo levanta dos lençóis que por alguns segundos se permitiu se aninhar, e em pé, em cima da cama, caminha até o meio dos dois Seiryuenses. Dois pares de mãos percorreram suas pernas subiram para suas coxas e com apenas um puxão o colocaram de novo para baixo.

O mantendo com o quadril do felino erguido, Quatre lambeu toda a extensão de suas costas até chegar ao seu rabo, por sempre o achar uma gracinha brincou um pouco com ele, antes de afastá-lo e começar a preparara entrada de Duo.

Sua língua contornou aquela entrada sentindo o gosto de gozo e sangue. Por segundos sentiu receio em penetrá-lo novamente após a maneira voraz com que Trowa o fez minutos atrás, mas logo afastou tais pensamentos, ao sentir o quadril do mais novo estremecer de desejo em suas mãos com o toque de sua língua e o próprio membro latejando em expectativa. Penetrou a entrada lentamente com a língua arrancando sufocados gemidos de Duo, enquanto bombeava o próprio membro.

Sabendo que quase estava no limite. Quatre levanta o próprio tronco e se aproxima mais de Duo, o suficiente para esfregar o pênis rígido na entrada do mais novo.

- Hnnn - Duo gemeu.

- Você me fez esperar tanto, agora eu quero te ouvir pedir…

- Por favor...

- Por favor, o que? - Quatre pergunta já tendo encaixado o comecinho de seu pênis no canal apertado de Duo.

- Por... fav... há, vai se...hum... danar, e enfia logo esse cacete. - sua voz demonstrava toda sua impaciência, mandando sua pouca educação para o quinto dos infernos.

- Hmmm assim que eu gosto.

O loiro penetra aos poucos, esperando o corpo lastimado da pantera se acostumar com seus movimentos, a cada movimento que dá, o jovem dragão abre suas asas, pois essas como todo o seu corpo estremeciam em êxtase.

Trowa não se fez de rogado, não parecia ser tão paciente como Quatre para esperar a "sua vez". Pegou os cabelos de Duo e puxou sua cabeça para um beijo carregado de desejo, tomava os lábios dele diferente da maneira comumente delicada de Quatre (apesar do ultimo beijo do loirinho ainda ter deixado sua boca com um excitante gosto metálico de sangue), o buscava de maneira afoita em que sua língua percorria a boca do outro. E quando o beijo não era tão profundo dava pequenas mordidas no lábio inferior do subariano, que se contorcia com as estocadas de Quatre e o fogo dos lábios de Trowa.

Erguendo o tronco, Trowa ainda segurava a cabeça de Duo e a guia para sem pênis, e sem receio o dono de olhos violetas lambeu o falo do amante que já se encontrava duro e gotejante, arrancando gemidos do suboshiano de olhos amarelos. Cobrindo todo o membro do parceiro com a boca ele o chupa ainda sentindo ser preenchido por Quatre

Os movimentos que Quatre se intensificavam dentro do canal apertado do amante e entre um espasmo que estremeceu os três corpos ligados, Duo sentiu o liquido de o seu outro amante o preencher e ficou curioso em ver a expressão da face em que a boca entoava um som tão aliviado. Mas o gosto conhecido que invadiu sua própria boca provou que tinha mais com que se preocupar, e sorriu ao ouvir o gemido de Trowa se unir ao de Quatre.

Abaixando seu tronco para frente tanto Quatre quanto Trowa aproximaram seus rostos ainda com seus membros dentro de Duo e trocam um beijo, e foi ao se afastar que o loiro viu o moreno sorrir ao lamber os lábios ainda sentindo o gosto do gozo de Duo guardado na boca de Quatre.

Saindo de dentro de Duo, os descendentes de Seiryuu dão espaço para que o outro se ajoelhasse entre eles, e trocando olhares apaixonados Duo beija Trowa de maneira forte e possessiva, para depois Quatre de maneira gentil e delicada.

- Obrigado, vocês são muito gentis, e indubitavelmente deliciosos - diz essa ultima parte sem esconder um sorriso safado - não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês, eu...

- E nem tente descobrir - Quatre o cala colocando o indicador sobre os seus lábios.

- E não fale como se a brincadeira tivesse terminado - Trowa passa o braço sobre seu ombro, e a outra mão massageia sua coxa - a noite é longa e só estamos começando.

Trocaram de posições varias vezes aquela noite, o subariano, agora menos deprimido, fazia questão de ser o menos passivo possível, tentando retribuir todo o carinho que seus amantes estrangeiros tentaram demonstrar no começo da noite.

Amaram-se protegidos por aquelas paredes e por suas constelações, e quando seus corpos enfim se saciaram o gosto do gozo dos três ainda podia se sentir em suas bocas, e foi assim que Duo se permitiu dormir embalado pelos seus dois protetores, um de cada lado que brincavam com seu longo cabelo enquanto conversavam.

- **Adormeceu** - Quatre se permite dizer isso, usando sua língua natal, olhando para a face serena de Duo.

**- Você quer dizer, finalmente esse Subariano teimoso adormeceu** - Trowa sorriu também olhando o rapaz desacordado. - **Hmmm - **o moreno se espreguiça e se ajeita na cama para que suas asas não o incomodassem, com elas poderia cobrir os machucados e não sujar o leito com seu sangue. - **Gatinho vingativo.**

**- He he - **Quatre teve que se conter para não rir mais alto - **a culpa é sua, você sabe que Duo-kun sabe ser bastante rancoroso quando quer.**

**- Humpf, tudo bem, tudo bem, eu mereci - **revira os olhos** - só não use esses sufixos idiotas quando falamos em Seiryn, não desvalorize tanto a nossa própria língua. **

**- Não devia ser tão rígido **- foi à vez do loiro revira os olhos** - fora que o Duo-kun gosta quando o chamo assim.**

Quatre ria internamente. Mais do que pelos gostos do subariano, o loiro fazia questão de chamar o moreno mais novo assim apenas para irritar Trowa e seu patriotismo exagerado.

**- Ele não é Seiryense, fora que... - **lança um olhar cheio de lasciva no garoto adormecido** - não acho que ele esteja em condições de ficar do seu lado agora, hum, desta vez cansamos ele para valer.**

- **É, pena que não se cansou de chorar** - Quatre secou uma lágrima que ameaçava cair dos olhos cerrados do subariano.

- **Quanto a isso não há muito que se fazer - **Trowa suspira resignado -** não importa quantas vezes você seque as lágrimas dele, o único que poderia mesmo cessá-las está em Genbu.**

- **E o pior é que nem consigo odiá-lo por isso**.

- **E você consegue odiar alguém?** - Trowa acaricia o rosto de Quatre - **por hora devemos nos contentar em consolar nosso gatinho da melhor forma possível, fora que o regresso do outro, não está muito longe.**

- **Como?** - Quatre o olha curioso. - **Você não acabou de dizer que ele está em Genbu?**

- **Bem...** - Trowa se chuta mentalmente por se contradizer - **Quando fui ao castelo para acertar os últimos tramites de nossa mudança, eu ouvi falar que uma carta vinda por um falcão chegou às mãos do rei, parece que o navio em que ele volta vai chegar amanhã no porto**.

**- E por que você não disse antes? **- Quatre se exalta do seu lado da cama.

**- Quatre **- Trowa ralha com o loiro e aponta o moreno adormecido -** Shhh.**

**- Digo... - **diminui o tom, mas tentou expor o máximo que pode a irritação em sua voz -** Por que não disse isso logo? Pelo menos essa noite, diferentes de todas as outras, ele não teria que ir naquele porto.**

- **Contemos isso amanhã**. - diz o moreno emburrado dando entre ombros,

- **Trowa!!!** - Quare se altera novamente.

- **Calma, ou quer acordá-lo?**

Os dois voltam a observar Duo. Em sua forma verdadeira o subariano ronronando na cama com seus cabelos sendo afagados e com corpo nu, esfregava seu rosto contra os travesseiros e mexia seu corpo em um sono inquieto.

- **Tudo bem** - o loiro de mechas esverdeadas abaixa novamente o tom - **mas você ainda me deve uma explicação. **

- **Pois se quer cobrar alguma explicação de alguém, peça a "dele", pois se estamos limpando as lagrimas de Duo é por causa "dele".**

Trowa se ajeita na cama. Abraçando os ombros de Duo fecha os olhos para dormir. Quatre observa mais um pouco a expressão teimosa de Trowa e balança a cabeça.

- **Se você esta com ciúmes tudo bem, mas não é por isso que deve machucar mais o Duo do que ele já está.**

Sem saber se foi realmente ouvido ele também se ajeita e enlaça a cintura de Duo, caindo em seguida em um sono pesado. Mas sem antes se perguntar se ele mesmo conseguiria no lugar de Trowa ter dado essa notícia algumas horas atrás, se conseguiria suportar aquele lindo sorriso aparecer no rosto de Duo novamente mesmo sabendo que ele só duraria até o dia em que "ele", aquela pessoa que o loiro não conseguia odiar, partiria novamente.

--------------------------------------------------\o/1x5\o/----------------------------------------------

Pisando pela primeira vez em um dos portos das terras de Byakko depois de seis anos, Heero descobre sua cabeça do capuz negro de sua capa esfiapada, e respira fundo. Mesmo já acostumado a viagens de navio, nada poderia substituir essa segurança que sentia em pisar em terra firme, principalmente se essa terra é a de sua terra natal, o reino de Tokaki.

Enfim chegara nele, Himura, o vilarejo de pescadores em que aportou. Continuava indiscutivelmente o mesmo de suas memórias. Boas e más lembranças se juntavam naquele porto, lágrimas e palavras de conforto ainda estavam impressos em sua mente quando olhou as pessoas, presas a suas vidas, correndo de um lado para o outro, sem notar sua presença.

- Parti sem ninguém para se despedi e voltei sem ter ninguém para me receber - sorriu para si mesmo - creio que é assim que tem que ser.

- HEE-CHAAAAAN!!!!

Heero sente um grande peso o jogar para frente enquanto alguém o sufocava com os braços. Sendo virado, sem muita opção, o jovem de revoltos cabelos castanhos escuros se vê diante de um alegre rapaz de cabelo longo preso em uma trança. Seu riso e espontaneidade iam contra qualquer coisa que se podia esperar de um protegido pela constelação de Subaru.

- Duo, quantas vezes eu disse para... humm.

Sua boca é tomada por um determinado beijo, não pode deixar de rir por dentro, aquele louco nunca mudaria. O afastando, Heero tentava recuperar o fôlego e colocar de novo os pensamentos no lugar. Quando fora embora, pondo um ponto final na relação que tinham, não pensara nem por um segundo que seria recebido tão carinhosamente.

Mas o que poderia esperar daquele subariano maluco? Por não ter tido uma infância normal, e de certa forma, por Heero não ter sido o melhor dos guias em suas primeiras tentativas de entrosamento com o mundo fora do casulo em que cresceu, o moreno de cabelos longos era uma peça de personalidade impar, que nunca soube definir os limites entre relações de respeito, amizade, e amor. Agitado, atirado e espontâneo, Duo vivia sempre na linha tênue entre a inocência e a malicia.

- Heero Yuy, seu idiota - apagando qualquer impressão que um transeunte tivesse de que eram um casal, ou qual quer coisa do gênero, Duo acerta um forte golpe no ombro de Heero - você foi bastante babaca, como ousou partir assim? Nem me disse que ia pra Genbu, trouxe alguma coisa para mim? - nesse ponto seus olhos já brilhavam como os de uma criança - Soube que o artesanato genbunense é incrível, como é um genbunense? São tão lindos como dizem? - seus olhos ganharam agora um ar inegavelmente malicioso - É verdade que...

- Duo, se contenha - duas pessoas saíram do meio da multidão do porto aplacando a crise de "múltiplas personalidades" temporária de Duo - desse jeito o Heero não vai conseguir responder nem a primeira pergunta.

- Isso se conseguir se lembrar da primeira, né Trowa?

Se aproximando dos outros dois rapazes, apareceram Trowa e Quatre, o primeiro: um lindo rapaz de cabelos castanhos e determinados olhos verdes tendo um deles coberto por uma longa franja, incomparavelmente belo, com um ar perigosamente misterioso, aquelas esmeraldas escondiam segredos e tristezas que apenas o rapaz a seu lado conseguia desvendar, um perfeito protegido da constelação de Suboshi. E o segundo: loiro de olhos azuis apresentava um ar aristocrático, sem nunca dispensar um brilho bondoso no olhar, dono de traços tão delicados quanto o de uma jovem garota, algo de se esperar de um protegido da estrela de Amiboshi, berço da androgenia.

- Trowa, Quatre - Heero cumprimenta os recém chegados - já faz tempo, vejo que já dominam bem o Byakoran.

- Sim, os livros que nos deixou foram bem úteis - o loiro tenta ser agradável.

- E Duo também foi um excelente professor - Trowa diz escondendo uma pequena ponta de malícia em suas palavras. - obrigado por deixá-lo para trás também, digo, deixá-lo conosco. - Um sorriso inegavelmente irônico brotou em seus lábios que logo sumiu ao senti seu tornozelo ser cruelmente atacado por um chute discreto de Quatre.

O silêncio se botou entre eles, um silêncio que carregava um passado triste. Duo, dos quatro, era o único que mantinha uma expressão descontraída, se colocando entre os dois recém chegados, acaricia o rosto de Trowa, e beija delicadamente os lábios de Quatre. Os dois ficaram mais tensos, mas Heero apenas engoliu todo o ressentimento que guardava daquelas íris verdes e azuis, afinal, fora ele que procurou por aquilo, sorriu da maneira mais sincera que pode e disse:

- Fico feliz em ver que já podem ficar legalmente aqui em Byakko. - conseguiu que sua voz saísse mecânica, mas sinceramente aliviada pela condição dos amigos, apesar do ultimo comentário do moreno suboshiano. - pelo menos foi o que Quatre me disse na ultima carta que me mandou. - Foi a vez de Heero inserir malícia na voz. Mas logo disfarçada ao completar - E por falar nisso, perdoe por não responder, minha condição em Genbu era... "Delicada".

Mais um silêncio constrangedor... Heero munido de um sorriso vitoriosamente malicioso, Quatre cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos, Duo olhando de um para outro confuso e Trowa...

- Hn - Trowa balançou a cabeça assentido, mas sem antes lançar um olhar inquisidor para o loiro ao descobrir por outra boca dessa suposta carta, ou melhor, supostas, dado que se ouve uma última, obrigatoriamente ouve uma primeira, se não mais. Preferindo não estender o assunto, pelo menos não agora, o moreno de olhos esmeralda muda o tema - Sinto muito pelo incomodo anterior, o incidente em Seiryuu. Acho que dificilmente agora você conseguirá voltar para lá.

- Não foi incomodo. - e diante do olhar frio que recebeu de Trowa a mente de Heero completa "E não, você não sente. Quantas horas Quatre deve ter gastado para te adestrar para me dizer isso?".

- Trowa, não seja tão sério, o Heero volta e vocês nem parecem felizes. - Duo agarra o ombro do rapaz mais alto e volta seu rosto para o loiro - né Quatre?

- Duo-kun, eu não acho que você devesse falar assim - Quatre diz receoso olhando para o jovem de olhos azul cobalto que ainda carregava uma pequena bagagem.

Heero ergue uma sobrancelha diante do "Duo-kun", Quatre parecia dizer aquilo de maneira quase deliciada, e não demorou muito para entender o porquê. O jovem de olhos azul cobalto teve que conter o riso ao ouvir Trowa grunhir, aparentemente por ter ouvido o loiro usar aquele sufixo, aquele suboshiano não havia mudado nada.

"Você continua sendo a pessoa mais fácil de se irritar em toda Ismália, Tro-wa-kun".

O viajante teve que morder a língua para não dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta, as mesmas que repetira em circunstâncias passadas por tanto tempo somente para provocar o suboshiano. Se contentou em retomar seu ar mais cortês e reiniciou a conversa.

- Estou feliz em ouvir novamente sua voz sempre tão serena Quatre-sama - Heero se dirigiu ao loiro - parece que passam os anos, e você apenas fica cada vez mais belo.

Heero ergue o queixo de Quatre e o analisa como se fosse uma jóia valiosa. Lembrava-se do tempo em que quase fizera _algo_ imperdoável, em nome de _algo_ de valor inestimável, mas que se tornaria totalmente sem valor se viesse de qualquer ação que tornassem opacas aquelas duas íris tão puras quanto o céu. Parecendo partilhar das mesmas lembranças de Heero, Trowa observa o viajante tocar a face de seu amante mais antigo com um ar de desconfiança.

- Por favor, apenas Quatre. E Heero, eu sei que deve estar magoado - Quatre coloca sua mão sobre a de Heero - mas...

- Faz tempo que eu não venho à cidade - Heero desconversa afastando a mão do loiro - por que vocês não me mostram o que mudou?

Passando direto pelos três amigos, Heero joga sua bagagem nas mãos de Trowa e lança um olhar de escárnio apenas para provocá-lo, e segue sozinho na frente, enquanto os outros três o acompanham de longe.

- Será que ele não vai tocar no assunto? - Trowa pergunta para Quatre, sua voz soava mais curiosa do que preocupada.

- Parece que não. - Quatre se via preso entre fuzilar Trowa pela falta de sutileza em suas palavras minutos atrás, ou se deixar analisar a face estranhamente descontraída de Duo.

"Eu tinha um reino inteiro de pretendentes para escolher, e eu fui logo teimar de me meter com um suboshiano possessivo e um subariano desmiolado... devo rever minha árvore genealógica e ver se meus antepassados tinham traços de masoquismo..." massageando as temporas de maneira irritadiça, ele continua.

- devemos continuara a tentar?

- Não se preocupem com ele - Duo abanou a mão despreocupadamente, para depois abraçar os dois amantes - eu o conheço há onze anos, ele já deve ter aceitado a nossa relação, seu silencio é apenas um meio de evitar sentimentos desnecessários.

- Não acho que ele te esqueceu tão facilmente - Trowa olha Duo preocupado. - afinal, vocês foram namorados por...

- Não sei se posso chamar o que nos tivemos de namoro. - Duo tinha o olhar perdido nas costas de Heero - Talvez algo maior, ou menor, realmente não sei, só sei que mesmo assim ele partiu.

- Hei, não fiquem para trás - Heero acenou quando viu a distancia que os separavam.

- Tamos indo. - o subariano responde

Duo se afastou dos corpos de seus amantes, e correu em direção a Heero.

- Sua única preocupação não é só se Heero esqueceu Duo-kun, não é Trowa? - Quatre e Trowa mantiveram o mesmo ritmo em direção aos dois rapazes mais à frente.

- **E não é a sua também? - **Trowa diz em seiryn com um semblante emburrado

- Trowa, estamos no meio da cidade, em plena luz do sol, não use seiryn para falar aqui. - o loiro revira os olhos - E eu não sei, só sei que Heero fez muito por nós dois, e olha como retribuímos.

Olhando Heero e Duo discutirem de longe, pelo rapaz de cabelo longo ter quase sufocado o outro de novo. Trowa e Quatre mantinham os olhos principalmente em Duo. Um querido amigo, um inesquecível amante, alguém de quem sempre zelariam de longe, corpo que aqueceriam nas noites frias que insistisse em dormir no cais, dono das lagrimas que nunca poderiam corresponder.

- Ele continua sendo o dono do sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi - Trowa diz isso, mas depois de captar o olhar do namorado sobre si tenta concertar - depois do seu é claro.

_- Nein_, eu sei o que você quis dizer pena que tivemos que esperar seis anos para ver esse sorriso de novo. Mas agora o Duo é nosso, certo Trowa?

- É... - envolve o ombro do mais baixo com o braço e suga o lóbulo da orelha do outro com prazer ao senti-lo estremecer contra seu corpo - e qual quer coisa você pode ler a mente dele.

- Trowa!!! - Quatre se faz de irritado e empurra o namorado, quando na verdade estava apenas queimando de vergonha com tanta demonstração de carinho em público - eu já disse que eu não leio mentes, eu apenas traduzo o interior das pessoas através de seus...

- Ta, ta, se eu quisesse aula prática dos poderes Amiboshianos eu não teria saído de Seiryuu e nem ateado fogo em meio país - Quatre estremece diante de uma lembrança tão mal simplificada chegando beirar a mentira - Mas é melhor nos apressarmos, parece que nosso _kleine katze_ arranjou mais uma confusão.

Cercado por uma rodinha, Duo discutia com um homem de aparência esnobe que batia a sujeira que impregnava toda sua roupa visivelmente cara. O Subariano gesticulava, alterava a voz e xingava. Já Heero apenas observava tudo com o olhar conformado de alguém que já teve que aturar aquilo muitas vezes. Ignorando o pití do ex-amante, parecia estar absorvido em uma negociação com um mercador. Quatre e Trowa balançaram a cabeça também de forma conformada e compartilharam o mesmo pensamento "Esses dois nunca vão mudar".

- Seu fedelho, olhe o que fez com minhas roupas feitas com seda importada diretamente de Genbu, não devia andar de costas no meio da rua.

- Fedelho é a mãe, e eu já pedi desculpas. - Duo bradava.

- Desculpas não vão trazer de volta um dos tecidos mais raros de Ismália!!!

- Nem essa atitude estúpida! E eu quero mais é que você enfie essa droga de tecido na puta que o pariu - os olhos de Duo fuzilaram o homem.

- Íris violetas... - o homem olha diretamente pela primeira vez os olhos de Duo e se assusta - você é de Subaru, humpf, só podia ser o que um bárbaro como você faz aqui?

- BARBARO???

Duo estava pronto para pular em cima da garganta do individuo, quando sentiu sua gola ser segurada por alguém, e assim foi jogado no chão. Olhando para cima, incrédulo, vê Heero tomando a frente, segurando um pequeno saquinho que jogava para cima com uma das mãos e carregando um rolo de tecido sobre o ombro, ele caminha calmamente em direção ao homem de vestes sujas.

- Perdoe o meu amigo - curva levemente o tronco em sinal de respeito - espero poder fazer algo pelo senhor.

- Mais um fedelho - o homem resmunga - o que um pivete como você pode fazer por mim?

- Não creio que será muito difícil reparar o dano cometido por meu amigo - Heero ainda curvado toca a camisa do homem com gentileza lançando um olhar analítico. E sussurra - Como eu pensava...

- Não aja como se soubesse do que está falando - O homem bateu na mão de Heero.

- Ora, desculpe meu senhor, mas creio que sei, afinal - fica novamente ereto, ergue o queixo em sinal de superioridade. O sorriso falsamente amigável de Heero some - um tecido tão vagabundo quanto esse se encontra tanto nas terras de Genbu quanto nas de Byakko. - e arremessando pesadamente o rolo de tecido que carregava no ombro do outro, aproveita que o homem à sua frente se desequilibrara para se aproximar mais e botar a mão livre sobre seu ombro - Se ia sair por aí para exibir trapos tão vagabundos poderia ter investido mais neles.

- Co... como ousa insinuar tal coisa, pois saiba que esse tecido foi averiguado pelos mais conceituados...

- Charlatões de Ismália - Heero o corta - é isso que você que dizer?

- Quem você pensa que é para dizer isso?

- Ora, pois eu penso ser Heero Yuy, muito prazer.

- Hee... Heero Yuy... digo, Y... Y... Yuy-sama...

- Algo por aí - sacode a mão impaciente ao ver que o homem enfim o reconheceu - venha Duo - Heero olha para o amigo que ainda estava estatelado e perplexo mais atrás - teremos que adiar nossa excursão. Lembrei agora que como acabei de chegar tenho que me apresentar no castelo.

- Si... sim.

Heero passa pelo homem que olhava para o chão humilhado, afinal, acabara de insultar o maior conhecedor de artesanato e relíquias de Byakko, o jovem prodígio que era o protegido do castelo de Tokaki.

Duo se levanta e bate a poeira de sua roupa com menos dramaticidade que o homem que implicara com ele minutos atrás, e sem muito esforço alcança Heero que ainda não diminuíra o ritmo, o moreno de cabelo curto apenas se restringia a irritantemente jogar o pequeno saquinho que comprara para cima e para baixo. Logo Quatre e Trowa também estavam com eles.

- Influente como sempre heim Heero? - Quatre brinca.

- Olha quem diz ex-príncipe sucessor do trono de Amiboshi. - Heero acelera seu passo se afastando de Duo e indo para o lado, na direção de Trowa, arremessa de costas o saquinho na mão do subariano, pega sua bagagem com Trowa e segue mais à frente, sozinho. - valeu o passeio, mas acho que daqui eu encontro o caminho do castelo - diz irônico indo na direção da maior construção do reino.

- O que foi que eu disse? - o loiro pergunta para Duo.

- Ai... - Duo lamenta - nada de mais, o Heero sempre fica assim quando as outras pessoas me tratam dessa forma.

- Eu também não me acostumo - Trowa diz entre dentes - os humanos aqui de Byakko são muito primitivos. Nós descendentes sagrados somos praticamente tratados como lixo, se fosse em Seiryuu...

- Mas não estamos em Seiryuu, então se acostume Trowa. - Quatre corta o namorado de maneira irritada.

Não era normal Quatre ser tão ríspido, ainda mais com Trowa, mas as lembranças de sua terra natal não eram agradáveis. Perseguidos por um passado triste, Trowa e Quatre vieram de Seiryuu há seis anos atrás e agora, nas terras de Byakko, eles tem que encarar a realidade que por serem da espécie deles não levariam uma vida fácil por lá.

Mas mais do que eles, quem era mais discriminado era Duo. Em geral, quase todas as raças de descendentes sagrados tinham a cor de seus olhos alterada quando expostos à luz da lua, mas os protegidos da constelação de Subaru, por terem um contato mais forte com Byakko, mantinham a cor de seus olhos violetas vinte quatro horas por dia, sendo assim fácil de reconhecê-los mesmo em meio a uma multidão, fato que não ajudava a ter uma vida pacata, já que em Byakko, os de sua espécie, os subarianos, eram mal vistos, praticamente aturados.

- Onde está o Heero? - Duo pergunta tentando ver além da multidão que se formou à sua frente.

- Deve ter ido ao castelo como disse antes, não parecia muito disposto a nos esperar mesmo. - Trowa dá entre ombros.

- Há, nem deu tempo para falar a novidade para ele - Duo lamenta.

- Não se preocupe - Quatre acaricia o rosto do jovem de cabelos longos - é só fazermos uma surpresa. - olha curioso para o saquinho nas mãos de Duo - Mas afinal, o que é isso que ele te deu?

Duo abre o saquinho, um cheiro delicioso se espalhou e uma sensação de prazer antecipado envolveu o corpo do garoto, era inevitável não sorrir.

- Chocolate com licor de cereja... Bobo.

- Mas chocolate não é um produto muito fácil de se encontrar aqui em Tokaki, onde mesmo que...

- Trowa, shhh... - Quatre coloca a mão sobre o peito do namorado, sem tirar os olhos de Duo - deixa-o aproveitar.

O subariano colocou na boca a iguaria, a qual não provava há anos, algo que se encontrava apenas nas terras de Subaru, sendo encontrado em Tokaki através de poucos comerciantes, um agrado vindo das mãos que não via há seis anos.

Como eram saborosos...

--------------------------------------------------\o/1x5\o/----------------------------------------------

Pela segunda vez naquele dia Heero respirou fundo, não gostava daquele lugar. Fora criado nele, o que não quer dizer que tornava aquelas paredes confidentes de lembranças felizes, muito pelo contrario, apenas expectadoras de sua vergonha e de sua situação patética.

Evitara cada pessoa que tentara pará-lo, fossem eles nobres ou empregados, fugira de tudo e de todos, assim passara o resto do dia. Sua intenção era tardar o máximo o conhecimento de sua presença no castelo para o monarca, e quando chegasse a hora apropriada, falar o mais rápido possível com Treize e assim embarcar no primeiro navio para Suzaku.

Sim, isso contradizia a pressa que mostrou diante da sua "comitiva", mas por mais que seus sentimentos estivessem completamente esclarecidos com relação a Duo - esclarecimento que precisou de seis anos, e uma pessoa, para acontecer - não queria dizer exatamente que já conseguia se sentir confortável perto do moreno e seus dois amantes.

- Quem te viu quem te vê Duo - sorriu internamente ao tentar imaginar o que aqueles três seres maravilhosos fizeram por todos esse seis anos - e pensar que quando eu te encontrei você mal sabia o que era um beijo.

"O que foi que ele disse mesmo na época?" Se deixou cair em nostalgia "acho que era... 'foi bom, mas o gosto de maresia vai sempre aparecer?' He, he, depois desse dia nunca mais comi aquela erva fedorenta, mas por que eu comi dela na época? Ah é, eu estava doente" aperta a barra da manga desfiada de sua capa "'Ele'cuidou de mim naquele dia... Enquanto Duo corria desesperado em volta da minha cama, 'ele' nem por um segundo perdeu a calma e cuidou de mim. Será que 'ele' teria cuidado de mim do mesmo jeito se soubesse o que eu traria para 'ele' mais tarde?".

Soltando a barra da manga Heero passa as mãos pelos cabelos e solta um longo suspiro, como se isso fosse o suficiente para apagar as más lembranças. Suspirou mais uma vez e tentou novamente se ater aos problemas atuais, pois ao pôr os pés dentro daquele enorme castelo, tudo conspiraria para que mais cedo ou mais tarde se encontrasse com aquela odiosa pessoa, o seu monarca.

Apesar de a idéia de: encontrar com aquela pessoa odiosa o mais tarde possível (minimizando dores de cabeça); resumir seu relatório de viagem; e pegar o primeiro navio para Suzaku que conseguisse o mais rápido possível ser tentadora, já sabia que não seria bem assim que a situação iria se desenvolver. Seria obrigado a passar a noite por lá.

Sabendo disso, depois de guardar suas coisas no quarto que sempre lhe fora reservado, foi se esgueirando para a cozinha. Chegando lá, para sua sorte, os empregados almoçavam. Sem cerimônia, pegou um prato, e se serviu de um pouco de tudo que era guardado nas tentadoras panelas fumegantes no fogo.

- Menino de Byakko - uma mulher de aparência roliça sentada na mesa com os outros, percebe sua presença - o que está fazendo aqui?

- Cheguei hoje - Heero se dirige à mesa - fazem poucas horas que eu desembarquei.

- Não se faça de desentendido moleque - a mulher dá um tapinha em sua própria testa - o que esta fazendo na cozinha, o senhor e a senhora estão almoçando agora, você deveria...

- Tentar ter um almoço calmo com meus amigos. - Heero a corta tentando ser o menos rude possível com a mulher que mais se aproximou de ser considerada por ele como uma figura materna.

- Heero!!! - uma voz feminina perfura os tímpanos do jovem em meio a um grito eufórico.

Entrando na cozinha, uma jovem de cabelos curtos e escuros corre em sua direção e abraça o garoto por trás.

- Quando chegou? - estala um beijo na bochecha de Heero

- Agora a pouco. - se vira apenas para bagunçar os cabelos curtos da amiga com um afago.

- Hilde, não incentive o menino, o lugar dele não é aqui. - a senhora com que Heero falava antes, e responsável pela cozinha, ralhou com a garota que havia acabado de chegar.

- Deixa de ser chata tia Tarlla - diz a garota com pouco caso antes de voltar a falar com Heero - diz aí, já encontrou o Duo?

- Hum... Já. - Heero olha para seu prato sem jeito. E sem perder o ar incomodado, se senta no primeiro lugar à mesa que achou.

- E ele... Já te contou? - a menina nem se dá ao trabalho de fazer o próprio prato antes de sentar ao lado de Heero.

- Contar o que? - Se antes Heero tentava manter sua atenção ao aparentemente delicioso ensopado em seu prato, agora ele encarava de forma curiosa sua amiga.

- Nada, nada, se ele ainda não contou, deve estar querendo fazer surpresa. - Hilde parecia fazer um grande esforço para prender o riso. Quando viu que o amigo iria tentar estender o assunto, resolveu fugir da maneira mais branda e sem originalidade que achou - Mas diz aí, como foi sua viagem?

E foi assim que se seguiu seu almoço, Hilde, sua grande - e única - amiga de sua infância dentro daquele castelo, embalava um assunto leve atrás do outro, tentando sempre afastar as preocupações da cabeça de Heero, mas ao fim da refeição, todos tiveram que voltar a seus afazeres e Heero a se esgueirar pelo castelo, se escondendo de pessoas indesejadas.

- Heero... - Hilde, que via o amigo se afastar, ergue o braço, mas na distancia que estavam não chegou nem a tocá-lo.

Curioso com a voz sufocada que ouviu as suas costas, Heero se vira, e se viu diante dos olhos ilegíveis de Hilde.

"Ele cresceu".

Foi tudo o que Hilde conseguiu pensar. O rapaz de quem se despediu há seis anos cresceu, virou um homem. Homem, que como o rapaz de seis anos atrás era diferente do menino de nove anos atrás, que também deixara em Hilde uma lembrança nebulosa de uma triste despedida. E tanto esse menino, quanto o rapaz, quanto o homem, eram diferentes da estranha, mas mesmo assim alegre criança, com quem dividira memoráveis momentos da infância há doze anos.

"Se eu deixar você sair agora, quem será que eu vou achar quando nos encontrarmos de novo? E será que vamos nos encontrar de novo?" Ela olha para o casaco de Heero. "Eu não pude ver 'ele' de novo, e você nem me disse o porque Heero. Nem me disse para onde 'ele' foi, nem se 'ele' ainda está vivo, nem se..."

- Hilde? - Heero preocupado arriscava poucos passos na direção da amiga.

"Vai ver que se você ainda não me contou, quer dizer que simplesmente essa é uma verdade que seja melhor eu não saber". A morena esboça um leve sorriso, e balançando a cabeça negativamente tenta tranqüiliza-lo.

- Nada não, falei seu nome por falar.

A morena dá as costas para Heero e volta para a cozinha. Heero também deu as costas para ela. Não gostara da expressão que vira na face de Hilde minutos atrás, mas sabia o quão orgulhosa a amiga era.

"Quando ela precisar de mim sei que vai me procurar". O olhar de Heero se torna turvo quando pensa isso. Olha para suas mãos com um olhar de desdém.

- Mas será... - sua voz saía falha - ...Será que eu estarei aqui quando ela vier me procurar?

Não se dando ao luxo de ficar parado muito tempo em lugar tão exposto, volta a procurar um "esconderijo".

E até que não custou muito em achar um lugar para se esconder. Indo em direção a seu lugar favorito no palácio, se perdeu em meio a uma das bibliotecas magníficas daquele lugar, uma das menos freqüentadas e com seis anos de atualizações.

Mas por mais páginas que lesse, o tempo passou e não tinha mais opção. Abandonou os livros e se pôs a caminhar a passos lerdos, sob o ausente sol que já se pôs, por um dos pátios do palácio. Iria enfim atrás de seu rei.

Em outros reinos era de se esperar encontrar seu soberano na sala do trono ou de conferência, mas isso Treize deixava para sua rainha, Une, dando mais o ar da graça nas raras épocas de guerra. Para encontrá-lo, e Heero mais do que ninguém sabia disso, era mais fácil ir para os jardins, onde veria um homem, de expressão serena, deitado sob os galhos de uma árvore com trajes simples se não fosse o casaco preto e ornamentado com fios dourados e azuis escuros, protegido pela densa copa da árvore.

Heero se deixou observar por alguns minutos o seu Tutor. Um homem de porte elegante, que conseguia passar um ar de serenidade quando adormecido. Belo, Heero nunca negaria, Treize Kushirenada era indiscutivelmente belo, de uma maneira distinta e graciosa. Poderia ter se apaixonado por ele, e se pergunta se um dia, quando criança não chegou a admirar seu tutor alem do que as barreiras dos laços que os unia permitiam.

Mas hoje, mesmo diante de tão bela figura, não pode sentir nada mais que raiva e nojo, pois há algum tempo atrás, ele pode ver além da fascinante aparência daquele homem. Ele pode ver a sua verdadeira personalidade.

Percebendo a presença do jovem, o homem abriu os olhos, sorriu, e disse em uma voz que sempre trazia Heero a uma desagradável realidade:

- Meu pequeno gatinho branco.

Treize, agora de aparência menos desguarnecida, e no mínimo imponente, se levantou de onde descansava, e vendo o garoto se aproximar ainda em passos lerdos abre os braços como se fosse abraçar Heero. Sem querer saber se era esse mesmo seu intento, o moreno desvia dos braços de seu anfitrião, e diz seco enquanto desliza o corpo sobre o tronco da árvore, se sentando sob sua sombra.

- Nunca gostei desse apelido, Treize-sama. - a voz de Heero era monótona enquanto brincava com a própria franja, em pleno sinal de desdém a presença de seu monarca.

- Ora, eu sempre achei que se encaixava bem em você, apesar de que de pequeno você não tem mais nada - o homem olhava com olhos cobiçosos o corpo de seu protegido relaxado sob a copa da árvore, como era lindo - os anos foram bondosos com você.

- Não sei do que resmunga, és igual desde que o vi pela primeira vez. Ou pelo menos desde que me entendo por gente - sua voz não perde o tom de monotonia mesmo pronunciando tais elogios.

- Gentil como sempre, falso, mas gentil. - o sorriso de Treize não diminuía um segundo, o que fazia Heero ter calafrios - Mas não fiquemos parados. Você chegou bem na hora do jantar. - Treize sem qualquer cerimônia agarra a mão de Heero e o puxa a fim de deixá-lo em pé.

- Hó não, eu prefiro não me juntar a vocês - Heero tenta se livrar de algo desnecessariamente maçante ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não tropeçar nos próprios pés enquanto era arrastado para fora do jardim - só vim para reportar a você meus progressos no continente de Genbu e...

- Sim, sim... Lugar fascinante aquele - atravessavam salões e corredores a passos rápidos - um feito e tanto conseguir sequer atracar em seus portos, tendo em vista que evitam todo e qualquer contato com qualquer habitante de outro continente.

- Nunca disse que foi fácil, de qualquer forma eu apenas... - Heero não sabia mais o que lhe custava mais esforço naquele momento, continuar de pé apesar da maneira desengonçada em que era guiado ou ser cortês com seu inconveniente rei, na duvida, resolveu mandar todos os dois dilemas as favas. - Ora, pare de me puxar!!!

Heero arranca seu braço da mão determinada de Treize, e o encara com um olhar desafiador. Treize, que apenas se virou para encarar o rapaz, ignorava os murmúrios e olhares interessados dos poucos transeuntes que fingiam não ver a discussão.

- Incrível, sua viagem deve ter sido realmente fantástica - fingia ignorar o olhar de ódio de Heero - então não vai se importar de narrar suas bravas conquistas na mesa de jantar, estaremos cercados de pessoas maçantes e velhos esclerosados, sangue novo sempre é um ótimo entretenimento.

- Não me trate como um desses seus "bichinhos". Eu não sou como eles, eu... - suas palavras se perderam.

Estava lutando tanto, e há tanto tempo, as palavras e promessas de Treize ainda ecoavam em sua mente, olhou para seus pulsos onde guardavam duas cicatrizes que foram feitas muito tempo atrás... dez anos atrás.

- Eu não sou... Não quero ser... - balbuciava, guardando o sentido de suas palavras apenas para si.

- O jantar já deve ter sido servido. - Treize sorriu vitorioso e segurando os ombros do garoto, o guia sem sentir qualquer resistência do corpo menor - venha comigo, meu belo gatinho branco.

--------------------------------------------------\o/1x5\o/----------------------------------------------

Guiado até um salão enfeitado, foi deslumbrado que Heero viu um dos locais mais lindos do castelo onde cresceu, enfeitado com riqueza, música, e vozes alegres. Afastado há muito tempo dos luxos que a realeza traziam, Heero não pode deixar de admitir que o mundo que o acolhera era muito bonito.

Mas ao olhar novamente o homem a seu lado, se lembrou, que tanta beleza era apenas usada para camuflar o sorriso podre e almas destorcidas das pessoas que sorviam os mais deliciosos drinks e dançavam as mais belas musicas.

Não pode conter um pequeno sorriso ao perceber que sua presença era um insulto àquele pequeno teatro de máscaras tão bem polidas. Seus trajes eram os mais simplórios possíveis, uma camisa branca de algodão e calças negras tão surradas, que nem a mais educada alma teria vergonha de perguntar a Heero quando foi a ultima vez que aquele trapo viu a água de um tanque. Talvez tal peça perdesse apenas para suas velhas botas de couro cru. E para fechar, como se não fosse o bastante, tinha aquela esfiapada capa negra que o viajante se recusou terminantemente a entregar ao servo na entrada.

Apesar de sua aparência peculiar fazer alguns narizes se torcerem à medida que caminhava pelo salão, o sorriso de Heero apenas esmoreceu ao perceber que para Treize aquilo tudo não passava de uma boa piada.

Sem perceber, já estava sentado em uma grande mesa que era reservada apenas para as pessoas mais importantes, sentados na ponta estavam Treize, com sua mulher, Une, e sua filha Marimeia, uma jovem que não tinha mais que cinco anos. Heero, sentado à direita de Une, sentia o olhar mortífero da mulher sob seus trajes, e como sempre a ignorou friamente. Naquela corte, ela não seria a primeira, e nem a ultima a odiá-lo.

- Mais faisão senhor? - um dos servos pergunta a suas costas.

-Não obrigado, eu ainda nem me servi... - Heero se vira para recusar o prato de maneira educada, e se depara com uma figura conhecida - Duo?

Vestido com o Uniforme de um serviçal do castelo, o jovem alegre dá uma pequena voltinha sexy e pisca de modo cúmplices para o seu senhor com um de seus olhos... Castanhos?

"O que diabos ele faz aqui, e os seus olhos, eles estão castanhos? Como ele conseguiu?"

- Não faça essa cara - diz o subariano ainda diante da expressão mortificada de Heero - eu tentei te dizer que trabalharíamos a partir de hoje no castelo, nós trouxemos as nossas coisas lá de Himura esta tarde, mas você foi embora tão de repente, e...

- Duo! - Quatre usando a mesma roupa do amigo aparece apenas para puxá-lo pela orelha para fora do salão - pare de tentar seduzir o patrão e volte ao trabalho.

Para Heero só restou ficar vendo aqueles dois furacões se afastarem tão repentinamente quanto apareceram. E ainda meio abobalhado se perguntar mentalmente "a... aquele era o Duo... não era? Mas aqueles olhos..."

- Conhecidos seus? - Treize que observava curioso a cena perguntou.

- Hã? Sim - Heero se recompõe do susto e responde ao seu governante - Um deles é um antigo amigo.

- Suas amizades são realmente condizentes com o que você é. - Une diz isso em tom de desafio.

- Não poderia dizer nada diferente, Duo Maxuell, é o décimo terceiro representante do templo de adoração pantera negra a Byakko, e Quatre Raberba Winner é "filho" e ex-futuro regente de um dos mais prósperos reinos de Seiryuu, Amiboshi.

De boca aberta, a rainha deixa cair sem reação a colher no seu prato.

- E eu, fui nomeado 14o templário da sagrada ordem do dragão branco, protegido pela constelação de Nakago, em minha curta estadia em Seiryuu - e completa com um olhar sarcástico, e um sorriso de canto de boca ao ver a expressão estupefata da rainha - Ora minha senhora, mas é claro que estou brincando - Heero diz sorvendo calmamente a sopa que segundos atrás foi servido por um servo sem encarar sua madrasta. - e sugiro que feche a boca minha senhora, tal ato não é muito nobre de sua parte.

Tratando aquilo como se fosse uma inocente brincadeira, mais uma das "trocas de gentilezas" com Une, Heero preferia manter as identidades de seus amigos em sigilo. Apesar da parte de ser 14o templário de tal ordem ser realmente mentira, algo óbvio, tendo em vista que apenas nakaguianos podem assumir tal posto.

Mas mesmo essa pequena brincadeira não diminuiu a vontade de chutar seus amigos por zanzarem naquele castelo. Como podiam andar tão despreocupadamente por um lugar governado por um homem como Treize, que é obcecado por espécimes raros, e não conseguia pensar em que outro nome dar para eles.

Podia esperar isso de Duo e até de Quatre, mas de certo Trowa também devia estar em algum lugar, e desse esperava mais sanidade. O que logo descartou quando de relance viu os dois, Trowa e Quatre, no maior amasso perto da porta do salão, "voltz... depois Treize me traz como entretenimento... arranjem um quarto". Parecendo ler os pensamentos de Heero, Duo aparece atrás deles e os puxa para fora de lá. E o incrível é que ninguém mais notou a cena.

- Então você é o Heero.

Tirado de seus devaneios, Heero, olha para o lado e vê um senhor, este observava Heero curioso.

- Soube que esteve recentemente em Genbu. - o homem continuou em tom de escárnio - A quê? Posso perguntar?

- Sinto lhe dizer que não. Não pode - Heero resmunga de forma fria, tentando desesperadamente terminar sua sopa e dar o fora.

- Não seja mal educado Heero - Treize diz entre sorrisos - se o trouxe aqui exatamente para dizer como foi a sua viagem.

- Esse rapaz abandonou sua pátria, uma vergonha - outro senhor entrou no assunto - desde que se entende por gente não para mais em Tokaki, no meu tempo...

- Ora, Klaus, não o julgue assim, desde que em suas viagens sempre carregue a bandeira de Tokaki, eu não vejo problema - um outro homem que estava ao lado de Heero veio a sua defesa.

- Se o problema é a bandeira que ele carrega então creio que ele esteja carregando desde o inicio a bandeira errada - Une diz isso colocando a mesa em um silêncio constrangedor.

- Querida, por favor, ajude Marimeia a cortar a carne, a pobrezinha quase não comeu nada. - Treize sempre com uma voz serena se dirige a Une.

Heero apenas se restringe a continuar sorver sua própria sopa. Se os problemas daquelas pessoas se resumiam a bandeiras, poderiam ficar calmos, pois, para tanto a viagem a Genbu, quanto para viagem a Seiryuu, o ato de carregar uma bandeira seria o mesmo que degolar o próprio pescoço, ainda mais com as intenções que o guiavam para aquelas terras.

- Mas afinal, o que você foi fazer em Genbu? - alguém tenta reatar o assunto.

- Vamos, Heero, diga para que você foi a Genbu. - Treize incentiva sem nunca tirar os olhos do moreno.

Heero devolveu o olhar de Treize e mais um momento constrangedoramente silencioso se instalou na mesa. Suspirando, o garoto descansa sua colher ao lado do prato e se vê sem opção. Meneou com a mão de maneira elegante chamando um dos serviçais que estava mais próximo.

- Diga a Hilde, uma das servas que trabalha na cozinha, para subir em meu quarto e trazer uma peça coberta por um pano branco que repousa em cima de meu criado mudo - A voz de Heero era mecânica e inexpressiva. Seu humor estava péssimo.

Passara-se um considerável espaço de tempo, mas Heero, assim como Treize, não se mostrou impaciente, deixava isso para os outros nobres presentes. Poderia de certo tê-lo poupado de pelo menos metade desse tempo de espera mandando o próprio serviçal com quem falara pegar a peça, mas poucas eram as pessoas naquele castelo em que confiava para entrar na intimidade de seu quarto, e de certo a que estava no topo da lista era Hilde.

Entrando no salão, Hilde em fim apareceu carregando em uma bandeja de prata algo coberto por um pano branco assim como descreveu Heero. Evitando sempre o olhar de "você devia ter me contado sobre o novo emprego de insano do Duo" que o "agora-talvez-não-tão-amigo" lhe lançava furiosamente em sua direção, sua face parecia livre de qualquer remorso.

Todas as pessoas da mesa observavam a garota se aproximar de onde Treize estava sentado, e este tirou o pano de cima do presente.

Era uma linda harpa, dourada com entalhes de corpos femininos e de crianças, seus fios eram quase transparentes, um instrumento que se teria receio de tocar com medo de quebrar nas primeiras notas, mas de certo belíssimo. Olhos invejosos e cobiçosos caíram sobre o artefato, mas Treize o olhou com divertido desdém, e depois encarou o jovem.

- Uma relíquia de ouro? Realmente muito valiosa, mas não acho que será o suficiente para quitar nossa...

- Conheço como ninguém o seu gosto Treize-sama - Heero sorriu de modo confiante - apenas toque uma de suas cordas e me diga depois o que achou.

Treize nunca teve muita aptidão para musica, mas se interessou em saber que tipo de som sairia de instrumento tão peculiar, seus dedos brincaram por entre as primeiras notas e depois de um melodioso som sair do instrumento uma fragrância adocicada se espalhou por todo o salão, e todos lá presentes sentiram uma grande euforia inundar seus peitos, uma felicidade irresistivelmente avassaladora.

Risos sem motivos ecoarão pelo salão, e alguns nobres até tentaram roubar beijos de algumas serviçais. Aos poucos a sensação de euforia foi passando e os que mais rápido se recuperaram notaram que Treize era o único que se manteve em silencio, quando todos olharam para seu anfitrião, se assustaram. Ele estava com a cabeça pendendo para o lado, e não tinha o menor sinal de reação. Logo se instalou um pequeno tumulto.

- Assassino - alguns gritavam.

- Veneno, só pode ter sido por veneno - outros arriscavam.

- Você o matou, o que fez com ele? - Une gritava ao balançar o marido.

Guardas entravam no salão, prontos para prender Heero, que apenas observava aquilo com ar de irritação.

- Ufh... - solta o ar demonstrando irritação - Antes de me mandarem para a cela, poderiam pelo menos acordar o Treize-sama, não acho que ele vai me deixar ter uma noite de sono - "por mais miserável que seja" acrescentou mentalmente - se eu não terminar de relatar sobre seu presente.

Surpresa Une pela primeira vez teve a iniciativa de conferir os batimentos de seu marido, e com dois de seus dedos pausados no pescoço do nobre disse em um tom que balançava entre o alivio e a vergonha:

- Ele... Ele está vivo.

-Infelizmente. - diz Heero ignorando os olhares assombrados sobre si.

O jovem se levanta de sua cadeira e sem muita vontade estala os dedos ágeis algumas vezes de maneira ritmada na frente dos olhos do monarca para quebrar o encantamento. Quando este solta um pequeno ruído, prova de seu despertar, o viajante volta a se sentar de onde preferia não ter saído.

Treize abre os olhos lentamente e de maneira sonolenta se espreguiça sob a expectativa de quase todos do salão. Olha para Heero, e como se caindo em si diz assombrado:

- Incrível, como... O que... O que exatamente...

- A harpa de Diari, dizem ter sido um presente da própria deusa ao monarca que há séculos atrás governou Tomite.

A menção à deusa menor provocou pequenos murmúrios de desaprovação, já que era de conhecimento geral que o ato bárbaro de politeísmo era uma tradição apenas nas terras de Genbu, onde além de seu deus maior, eles cultuavam o/a deus/a menor, que variava de nome e forma dependendo do reino que estivesse. Nas terras de Tomite o nome da segunda deusa, que era representada pela cabeça de serpente, era Diari.

- Esta harpa - continua ignorando os olhares incômodos que lhe lançavam - libera uma fragrância que deixa qualquer pessoa presente em um breve estado de euforia, por isso as pessoas que tocam o instrumento devem fazê-lo com o rosto coberto, pois ao serem expostos muito de perto a substância acabam caindo em sono profundo onde seus sonhos, guiados pelo doce odor, serão os mais prazerosos. Só podem despertar aqueles que a tocam quando outra pessoa estala os dedos num determinado ritmo, mais tarde lhe mostrarei a seqüência de estalos correta.

- Entendo - diz o mais velho lançando um olhar de prazer, mesmo que ao mesmo tempo beirasse a decepção, sobre o objeto. Diante daquele artefato, não tinha opção, só tinha uma atitude a tomar - Parabéns, conseguiu mais uma vez me surpreender, diante de tamanho tesouro seria falta de espírito esportivo de minha parte recusar.

- Ótimo, e como sinal de agradecimento de sua parte, creio que já pode me liberar para que me recolha em meus aposentos, não vejo mais por que estender minha presença aqui.

- Muito pelo contrario meu caro jovem - Treize se diverte com o olhar fulminante que Heero o lançou - insisto em ter sua presença para a humilde cerimônia que organizarei após o jantar.

- Cerimônia? - ergue uma sobrancelha em sinal de curiosidade

- Ora, mas agora me lembro. Creio que das vezes que pernoitou em meu castelo nunca ficou para o pequeno entretenimento que organizo após meus jantares.

- Entretenimento... - seu tom demonstrava desdém - Vindo de você não consigo imaginar que seja algo que realmente vá me agradar, prefiro me retirar agora. Afinal, amanhã pretendo partir bem cedo.

- Acredite, é de seu interesse - sua voz era decidida, e se suas primeiras palavras foram ásperas, as seguintes saíram macias - eu entendo sua pressa, afinal, amanha será a primeira noite de quarto minguante.

Seus olhares se prendem, já que esse último comentário de Treize calou Heero e atiçou os outros nobres presentes.

O que o monarca queria dizer com aquilo?

Vendo a curiosidade ao seu redor crescer cada vez mais, e sabendo que seu segredo estava em perigo, se dá por vencido e volta a sorver sua sopa em silêncio.

O jantar seguiu alegre para uns e agonizante para outros. Heero foi praticamente obrigado a narrar cada movimento que dera nas misteriosas e hostis terras genbunenses, mas claro que por conveniência omitiu certos detalhes pessoais.

E com a chegada da meia noite, Lady Une já embalava uma Marimeia cansada no colo. A rainha se retira do salão para colocar a filha na cama e também sobre o pretexto de "não querer presenciar espetáculo de tão baixo calão". Com isso Heero só pode presumir que a tal "cerimônia" teria inicio.

Guiados por vários servos, entre eles Trowa, Quatre e Duo, os nobres chegaram a um outro cômodo do castelo. As paredes apresentavam quadros de diversos artistas de Ismália, sejam Byakenses, Seiryenses, ou Suzakenses, e um ou outro Genbunenses, já que esses eram mais difíceis de se importar. Heero reconheceu metade das obras como sendo as que trouxe de algumas de suas viagens.

Instruídos a se sentaram nas almofadas dispostas ao chão, todos se acomodaram e os servos se posicionaram próximos à porta e aos quadros. Percebendo que por um infortúnio sentara ao lado de Treize o rapaz sente seus ombros serem massageados e uma voz macia dizer.

- Lindos não? Mas acredito que já conheça boa parte dessa minha coleção. Pena que os quadros de Genbu sejam tão escassos.

- Eu trouxe alguns dessa minha ultima viagem, entre alguns manuscritos, sabia que iria querê-los. Mas os de Suzaku também não são muitos, que tal deixar que eu me retire e amanhã mesmo parto para providenciar mais?

- Há há há - Treize perde a compostura - sempre tentando escapar, meu belo gatinho branco.

- Já não vejo esperanças em tentativas tão inúteis.

Heero desvencilha os ombros das mãos de Treize e volta a observar o salão. Percebe que pequenos murmúrios corriam por todo o cômodo, e aparentemente eram referentes a ele. Mas preferiu apenas ignorar, a idéia de velhos esclerosados e homens enfadonhos como eles têm sobre ele não lhe atiçava a mínima curiosidade.

Sem aviso, uma lufada de ar invadiu o aposento e apagou todos os candelabros deixando tudo na maior escuridão.

Heero estremeceu em seu lugar, e teve que ouvir a discreta risada vindo de Treize diante de sua reação. O viajante se perguntou como o rei conseguiu notar seu estremecimento com todo aquele breu.

Foi naquela sala escura que o som de duas portas se abrindo ecoou, e entrando de onde deveriam estar, apareceram pequenos focos de luz que se ascendiam um a um. Se estreitasse bem os olhos poderia se ver que essa luz vinha de penas rubras que flutuavam com suas pontas cobertas por uma chama incandescente.

As chamas dançaram por entre os convidados e com o salão mais iluminado, puderam então ver a entrada de um rapaz que Heero presumiu não ser muito mais novo que ele. O fogo começou a concentrar sua dança em volta do rapaz que também começou a se mexer como se o ambiente estivesse preenchido por uma música contagiante, ato que levou todos os presentes a imaginar tal melodia que fazia aquele rapaz dançar tão linda e sedutoramente.

Cabelos negros que escorriam até a altura de seu ombro voavam a cada movimente de maneira graciosa, rodeando o grupo de espectadores, o rapaz continuou sua dança, com seu corpo coberto por tecidos tão finos que chegavam a ser extremamente provocantes de tão transparentes, e a cada volta completa a redor dos convidados, uma chama se aproximava mais que as outras de seu corpo e queimava um pedaço do tecido o fazendo cair.

As luzes das chamas refletiam nas íris negras que não pareciam fitar nada nem ninguém, passando um ar de concentração e indiferença, mas mesmo com uma expressão tão fria, era impossível não achar beleza na fisionomia exótica de seu rosto. Seu corpo esguio agora apresentava um tronco desnudo e poucos tecidos cobrindo da cintura para baixo.

"Humano? Não, impossível" Heero acompanhava a tudo com uma visão analítica "de certo um descendente divino, faz mais o gênero do porco do Treize, mas os traços dele ainda me são desconhecidos, de certo veio de alguma terra que ainda não fui".

Após já ter decorado cada movimento que aquele ser dera, Heero perdera o interesse pela apresentação, e resolveu observar melhor o ambiente a seu redor. Foi com nojo que viu velhos se digladiando por pedaços do tecido que aquele rapaz deixara cair. Pessoas estendendo a mão com os olhos transbordantes de desejo tentando tocá-lo, fazendo ele apenas se afastar.

Com isso, quando ele olhou novamente para o ser que dançava, não conseguiu mais ver beleza em seu corpo ou movimentos, apenas orgulho, luxuria e indiferença. E só pode pensar, enquanto balançar a cabeça contrariado: que Treize subestimava seu senso critico. "Afinal, eu não sou mais um jovenzinho deslumbrado. Já viajei muito e estive diante de vários outros donos de beleza incomum, não seria esse que me faria perder mais meu tempo".

Mas até ele teve que engolir suas palavras com o que veio a seguir. Quando a ultima peça de roupa foi retirada, o menino desnudo sorriu de maneira provocante, e com movimentos rápidos ergue os braços e todas as chamas presentes voam com tudo para cima, não só escurecendo o ambiente ao redor do espetáculo, mas iniciando outro.

Heero não havia notado que o teto sob suas cabeças era coberto por uma tapeçaria, quando as labaredas chegaram à peça, queimou suas bordas a fazendo cair de onde era presa. Com a mesma lufada de ar que apagou os candelabros, o tecido voou para longe dos convidados caindo de forma organizada perto de um criado que a dobrou cuidadosamente. Mas o que chamava a atenção naquele cômodo não era mais as peripécias do tecido, mas as do rapaz.

Heero prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, algo magnífico iria se iniciar diante de seus olhos, prova disso eram os próprios olhos negros do dançarino que se prenderam aos seus em dado momento. Algo que foi muito rápido admite, mas lento o suficiente para que visse aquelas belas íris de cor de ônix darem lugar às mais brilhantes íris cor de rosa que já vira.

_Destino, tão esquecido figurante, abra as cortinas desse inevitável ato e revele para nos o que os filhos da lua nos guardam. Mostre para nos do sorriso mais terno até a lágrima mais sofrida. E por fim nos mostre desde aqueles que têm o coração mais puro até os que com muito bom grado abrigam em sua alma a escuridão. E só assim poderemos te responder "quem deles é o merecedor de ter seus sonhos correspondidos"._

Continua...

Himura - O nome desse povoado eu nem faço idéia de onde tirei, e você senhorita Illyana Himura, faz idéia?

maldresia - essa erva não existe, ou se existe o fato de ter o mesmo nome da que eu botei na fic é pura coincidência.

Wufei: Chan? Kun? Sama? Onna, esses não são sufixos japoneses?

Luana: Haaaaai -\o\

Wufei: E essa fic não se passava em um universo alternativo diferente do planeta Terra?

Luana: Haaaaai - /o/

Wufei: Então porque diabos você está usando expressões japonesas? ò.ó

Luana: Porque eles estão falando em japonês \o/ .

Wufei: Nani?

Luana: Cada continente fala uma língua diferente: Byakoran, Seiryn, Suzano, e Gengo. Mas eu achei que seria mais interessante se cada uma dessas línguas correspondesse a uma língua do nosso mundo. Acho que o Byakoran e o Seiryn foram os mais obvios, já que foram os únicos a aparecerem. À medida que a fic for se estendendo, vocês vão descobrindo os outros.

Wufei: Resumindo: você estava com preguiça de criar quatro vocabulários diferentes e resolveu roubar quatro já existentes.

Luana: Não fale roubar - revira os olhos de forma indignada - é feio ¬¬, fale... Pegar emprestado o. Mas para compensar, eu escolhi cada língua munida de um motivo carinhosamente especial.

Wufei: E no caso do Byakoran foi...

Luana: É que...bem... - ficando vermelha e enrolando um de seus cachos nervosamente com o dedo - como Treize seria um dos reis desse continente eu tinha que fazer o continente inteiro chamá-lo de Treize-sama, ai ai, eu me derreto toda quando ouço chamá-lo assim, mau consigo eu mesma pronunciar sem suspirar.

Wufei: Não quero nem ver o que motivou você a escolher os outros idiomas. ¬¬ - cobrindo o rosto com a mão esquerda.

Luana: Cala a boca chinês - pula para frente do computador - e se prepara, que no próximo capitulo vai ter cena de cama.

Wufei: NANI!? Como assim?

Luana: Espere e verá...

Nota:

Tanto _kleiner katze_ (pequeno gato) como _Reizend_ (_encantador_) e _Nein _(não) são palavras alemãs, mas como eu não sei bulhufas de alemão, elas vieram ainda quentinhas do tradutor (menos o _nein_, pois acho que todo mundo conhece, assim como o _ja_). Logo, podem não estar tão bem empregadas como eu gostaria, ou seja, não levem tão a sério (por que eu realmente não estou).

Valendo um doce e uma noite tórrida de amor dividindo a cama com aqueles dois dragões gostosos, quero ver quem adivinha o meu motivo carinhosamente especial para os seiryenses falarem em alemão. - Luana criando no Excel uma tabela de apostas (brincadeiraXP).

Wufei - Onna, não prometa o que você não pode dar...

Luana: Mas não sou eu que vou dar n­n - olhar malicioso

Wufei: Quando foi que você baixou tanto o nível de suas respostas?

Luana: No momento que eu te vi dançando pelado coberto apenas pela luz da lua - corando furiosamente sem perder o sorriso malicioso - EU TENHO QUE CONTINUAR ESSA CENA!!! o - volta a digitar furiosamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: A LUANA É DONA DE GUNDAAAAM?

G-boys: NÃAAAAO

A LUANA GANHA ALGUMA COISA COM O QUE ESCREVEEEEE?

G-boys: NÃAAAAAO

A LUANA É DONA DE ALGUM DOS PERSONAGENS DE GUNDAAAAM?

G-boys: GRAÇAS A DEUS NÃAAAAAO!!!!!!!

Luana: Poxa... não precisavam responder a essa pergunta com lagrimas de felicidade...

"_No sonho em que se perdeu_

_Banhou-se toda em luar_

Queria subir ao céu 

_Queria descer ao mar"_

As "cerimônias" no castelo do monarca de Tokaki eram memoráveis. Nelas a beleza e o erotismo sempre caminhavam de mãos dadas.

E o principal espetáculo de todas as noites estava naquele momento em seu auge. O seu artista principal completamente nu, e envolto a diversas penas incandescentes, mirou de maneira rápida, mas penetrante, o convidado principal daquela noite com seus olhos negros. Ou seria melhor dizer agora, cor de rosa?

Sem a tapeçaria para cobrir o teto - já que há poucos minutos o tecido fora sutilmente retirado pelas chamas - esse se revelou ser feito de vidro. E assim toda a sala foi inundada pela luz do luar.

O corpo nu do dançarino se transformava na frente de olhos eufóricos de seus espectadores: sua pele era rapidamente coberta por símbolos negros, dourados e vermelhos. De suas costas brotaram um par de belas asas escarlates com suas penas, na ponta negras. E com isso o número de penas que dançavam aumentou consideravelmente. Entre elas algumas incandescentes, e outras que apenas voavam ao redor de seu dono para cobrir de maneira incompetente sua nudez. Duas mechas vermelhas apareceram em seus cabelos e alguns fios também vermelhos se espalharam por seu cabelo negro.

Ruflando suas asas de maneira majestosa ele alça vôo por sobre as cabeças dos espectadores, e começa uma dança nova e muito mais sensual que a outra, suas mão de vez em quando se erguiam como se clamasse o olhar da lua, e aproveitando todo o espaço que o ar lhe proporcionava dava pequenas piruetas e vôos rasantes.

Os nobres aplaudiam, o reverenciavam, e acima de tudo babavam diante de sua beleza.

Mas depois do primeiro impacto, Heero apenas acalmou seu coração e se pôs novamente a usar sua visão analítica. "Interessante. Asas. Mas não como as de Trowa... São asas de pássaro. Só pode ter vindo de Suzaku. E a explicação agora mais lógica para sua manipulação do fogo e asas rubras é que ele pertence às terras Hotohori. Estranho, pensei que os espécimes de descendentes divinos daquela região haviam se extinguido".

Mas o dançarino alado não era o único centro das atenções, sempre que tinham chance, alguns nobres desviavam os olhos da apresentação para assim espiar o mais jovem entre eles. E decepcionados, viram morrer um dos mais comentados boatos que corriam pelos corredores do castelo. Pois com a chegada dos raios lunares, a falta de qualquer sinal de mudança física em Heero pôs em terra qualquer teoria dele ser um descendente divino. Idéia que era alimentada dia após dia por causa das indiretas sobre sua origem freqüentemente lançadas por Une sempre que tinha chance, o apelido estranho que Treize usava para chamá-lo, o desapego às reuniões noturnas no castelo, e claro, sua beleza ímpar.

Heero, mais que consciente desses olhares, simplesmente os desconsiderava. Bocejando, estava mais preocupado em saber quando aquilo terminaria.

Virando-se para Treize para tentar mostrar sua falta de entusiasmo diante de seu "bichinho", Heero se irrita, já que mesmo diante de sua face de desinteresse, Treize ainda mantinha um olhar confiante, e isso só fez ter certeza que o monarca tinha algum plano em mente.

E foi desesperado que se lembrou que a sala estava inundada de luar, e que seus três amigos estavam na mesma sala. Temeu que por causa dessa apresentação superficial suas identidades fossem descobertas.

Procurou-os mais rápido que pôde com os olhos e se surpreendeu quando os viu entre os criados que estavam presentes. Todos descendentes divinos, como era o gosto do patrão, e Quatre, Trowa, e Duo apresentavam, como os demais, os traços de todo o Byakense que nascesse em Tokike: desenhos negros, dourados e laranjas pelo corpo, íris cor de mel, e cabelo com mechas e alguns outros fios laranjas, garras desenvolvidas e uma cauda de pelo alaranjado e na ponta da nova extensão de sua vértebra, pelos castanhos mais desenvolvidos.

Perplexo, Heero deixa o queixo cair sem resposta. Mas agora que pode pensar melhor, quando falou com Duo mais cedo, no jantar, suas íris estavam castanhas e não violetas como quando o recebeu no porto.

- Eu sei que os criados que tenho são adoráveis, afinal fui eu quem os selecionei - de pronto uma voz aveludada sussurro ao seu ouvido - mas acho que seria gentileza de sua parte aplaudir o pobre artista que tentou te entreter.

Acordado de seus devaneios pela voz sussurrada de Treize, ele percebeu que as luzes dos candelabros voltaram a ser acesas, e uma nova tapeçaria fora colocada no lugar da queimada. O dançarino - agora no chão, e com um tecido mais grosso que os anteriores cobrindo sua cintura - recebia os aplausos e elogios dos homens lá presentes.

Por pura educação, Heero aplaudiu. Talvez em outras circunstâncias teria apreciado mais o show, mas o desgosto de passar a noite preso a Treize fazia o moreno perder o gosto por aquilo que mais o rodeou durante toda sua vida: a arte e a beleza.

- O que achou da apresentação? - o interesse que Treize mostrava por sua opinião era tão palpável que Heero não pode deter sua língua ferina.

- Os movimentos do dançarino, apesar de artificiais, ainda conseguiram passar um certo sentimento nostálgico quando tomou vôo, o jeito com que brincou com os elementos que tinha a mão: tecido, fogo, e sua natureza divina foi até certo ponto interessante. Mas vi que se o espectador não for devidamente preso no clima misterioso da apresentação pode ver falhas como os movimentos às vezes repetitivos ou o excesso de apelo sexual. De resto, não vejo nada relevante ou se quer minimamente digno de comentário - simulou um olhar suplicante - posso ir embora?

- Há há há, creio que cada vez que regressa traz olhos mais dissimuladamente suplicantes - segura o queixo de seu gatinho o fazendo encará-lo - essa sua técnica nunca funcionou antes, por que agora acha que vai funcionar.

- Não custava tentar - seus olhos retomam seu ar costumeiramente arisco, foge da mão de seu "dono" estapeando-a e coça a cabeça contrariado. - me esqueço toda vez que estou tratando com o senhor de todas as dissimulações.

- Ora, compreendo que seja injusto comigo - Treize atua como se fosse um pobre difamado - mas não deveria ser tão duro com meu pobre passarinho, nada fez contra você afinal.

- Pediu minha opinião, eu a dei - Heero revira os olhos diante da atitude teatralmente infantil de Treize - mas se não é imparcialidade o que quer, creio que nessa sala tem capachos suficientes para alimentar o seu ego.

- Pois ainda assim eu achei seu julgamento bem duro, não? - uma voz macia interrompe a discussão.

Pego de surpresa, o protegido do castelo finalmente vira para frente e se depara com dois olhos cor de rosa o encarando de maneira fixa e perturbadoramente próximos. O dançarino, depois de se esquivar de seus admiradores, se ajoelhou na frente de seu tão cruel critico e ouviu cada palavra que fora proferida, o que o fez soltar aquele comentário e um sorriso sarcástico.

Se dando ao luxo de reparar mais naquele que o mirava sem dó, Heero foi muito mais além que aqueles idiotas que se contentavam em perder seus olhos por aquela pele macia, e rígidos músculos bem definidos. Não, preferia se apegar a outros detalhes, como algo que talvez os outros não perceberam, o jovem dançarino não levava qualquer sinal de jóias como era costume nos artistas reais, com exceção de um simples bracelete que não ostentava qualquer sinal de adorno. Aquele fato atiçou consideravelmente a curiosidade do viajante.

Mas sua curiosidade não perdurou por muito tempo, pois de resto, tudo o que aquele ser a sua frente transpirava era vulgaridade. Aquele tipo de beleza nunca o atraiu, e tal conclusão só o fez suspirar resignado pela centésima vez naquela noite e se perguntar quando poderia se retirar para seu quarto.

Incomodado com aquela proximidade, Heero afasta um pouco sua almofada para trás e volta a olhar o rapaz a sua frente, ainda não tirava de sua cabeça que o dançarino não podia ter mais que a sua idade. Aqueles olhos...

"Eu já vi esses olhos... não, impossível."

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar tal pensamento, era impossível. Nunca tinha visto íris daquelas cores, pois se lembraria com certeza.

E pensando bem, preferia ter continuado sem nunca ter visto, pois por mais belos que fossem - e esse fato era inegável - aqueles olhos eram irônicos e todos os movimentos de seu dono insinuavam segundas intenções.

- Disse apenas o que achei - finalmente o jovem de olhos azuis responde seco - se vai considerar meu comentário construtivo ou não, já é problema seu.

- Ora, meu doce passarinho - Treize pareceu sentir a tensão entre aqueles dois rapazes e resolveu tenta amenizar a situação - não se intimide com as palavras de meu protegido, por sempre estar viajando se vê preso a tantas normas de etiqueta e protocolos que quando volta ao lar prefere deixar a língua sem arreios.

- Sabe que eu não sou de me intimidar tão facilmente Treize-sama. - o dançarino sorri de maneira auto-suficiente.

Por segundos Heero jurou ter visto a mesma expressão que ele usava toda vez que desafiava Treize na face do "passarinho". Mas foi uma impressão que logo passou quando se viu de novo alvo das atenções do hotohoriano.

- Então ele é o novo jogador de quem me falou Treize-sama? - um sorriso malicioso que nasce era visível naquela bela face - Fico feliz, pelo visto cansou de me trazer velhos babões.

- Critica minhas escolhas meu querido passarinho? - perguntou divertido.

- Nunca... - o ser divino bufa de forma enfadada

- Opa. Espera aí!!! - Heero se intrometeu, perdendo assim o pouco de compostura que se permitiu antes mostrar - que papo de jogador é esse?

- Meu caro desatualizado gatinho branco. Acho que nunca te contei do jogo, não é mesmo? - Treize formula uma falsa expressão de arrependimento - pois bem, há um ano uma brincadeira se iniciou neste castelo, o jogo "seduzindo a lua". Meu precioso passarinho prometeu que daria para aquele que lhe trouxesse a lua sua "primeira noite".

- Primeira noite? - Heero fecha os olhos irritado ao entender o significado das palavras de seu senhor. - Vocês não acham que estão muito velhos para ficar perdendo tempo com jogos?

- Não seja estraga prazeres gatinho branco, de qualquer forma, o juiz é o jovem a sua frente, mas até agora parece que nada correspondeu a sua expectativa.

- Treize - Heero juntava os restos mortais de sua paciência - você me trouxe aqui para isso? - exaltado se levanta em um pulo de sua almofada - NÃO TENHO TEMPO A PERDER COM SEUS JOGOS ESTUPIDOS, JÁ BASTA O QUE VOCÊ ME OBRIGA A JOGAR DESDE OS DEZ ANOS. ESTOU CANSADO E TENHO QUE GARANTIR MINHA PARTIDA AMANHÃ MESMO PARA...

- Há, mas esse passarinho é lindo não? - o mais velho ignora a histeria de Heero apenas o brindando com palavras despreocupadas em uma voz comumente macia - Deveras, os Hotohorianos entre todos os descendentes de SUZAKU, são os espécimes mais belos.

-Para... Suzaku... - Heero volta a se sentar.

A lógica de que um hotohoriano só podia ter vindo de Suzaku era deslavadamente jogada na cara de Heero por Treize. E a suposição de que o jogo que mantinha com ele e o que esses nobres devassos criaram tinha alguma ligação foi o que fez se sentar tão prontamente.

- Creio que depois da dita primeira noite - Heero sussurra para Treize - ele virará um escravo sexual oficial...

- Está certo. - o monarca sorri ao ver que Heero finalmente alcançou a linha de raciocínio que desejava.

- Então ele estaria vetado para você até que alguém consiga vencer esse jogo idiota. - a voz de Heero baixava cada vez mais à medida que seu rosto se aproximava da do monarca.

- Novamente certo.

- Logo, disponibiliza-lo para você seria um belo presente. - a proximidade que buscava antes cessou e naquela mínima distancia se via claramente refletido naquelas íris dissimuladas.

- Completamente certo.

Heero olhou fundo nos olhos de Treize atrás de alguma armação, mas só viu o eterno brilho de malicia.

Foi então para isso que o trouxe. Para usá-lo como peão em mais um de seus jogos.

Heero se volta para o dançarino e o mirou de cima a baixo. Era com certeza atraente, e de certo não seria difícil passar uma noite com ele.

Uma sombra de um milésimo de curva que daria a ligeira idéia de um sorriso apareceu tão pronto quanto sumiu no rosto de Heero. Já dando o jogo por ganho considerou que ao invés de aproveitá-la simplesmente daria a oportunidade de desfrutar da "primeira noite" do passarinho para Treize, como um bônus.

- Tudo bem - deu entre ombros - eu aceito o desafio.

- Ótimo - Treize não podia estar mais feliz - vamos às regras então.

- Regras?

- Sim, regras. Cada nobre aqui presente tem sua devida vez. - estende os braços em direção aos seus ilustres convidados - Um por noite, eles tentam dar a ele a lua. A fila é consideravelmente longa. Então se você não quer entrar em uma lista de espera de meio ano, acho que terei de te fazer furar a fila, e para isso vai precisar seguir algumas regras adicionais.

- Fale - enquanto que com uma mão, o moreno de cabelos chocolate sacudia para o incentivava a prosseguir, com a outra apoiava seu rosto enfadado pelo tédio.

- Terá direito a três noites consecutivas - um burburinho de protesto se instalou por todo o salão diante dessas palavras - como não tem nada preparado, te darei a vantagem de poder dormir todas essas três noites no quarto de meu passarinho, mas sem brincadeiras noturnas, heim? - seu rosto nesta parte sorriu com uma inocência incompatível as palavras que acabara de dizer - Assim poderão se conhecer melhor. E quem sabe você descobre até o fim do prazo um meio de dar a lua a esse ser teimoso.

- Humm, parece justo - Heero mede as palavras ditas pelo nobre - mas não preciso passar a noite com ele, encontros rápidos antes de dormir, ou durante o dia seria mais apropria...

- Não - Treize fuzilou Heero de forma decidida - aceite minha sugestão, por três noites dividam o mesmo leito, e dessa forma ache um jeito de vencer esse jogo, por favor.

Eram poucas as coisas que Heero realmente se dera ao trabalho de aprender naquele castelo: educação, conhecimentos lingüísticos e culturais básicos... O resto ele fez questão de aprender em meio a suas longas viagens. Mas algo que ele nunca esqueceu depois de aprender a duras penas foi que não era saudável questionar qualquer ordem que partisse de Treize quando ele tomava uma postura mais séria, e aquele "por favor," não poderia ser interpretado de outra forma se não como uma ordem.

- Humpf - munido de seu orgulho Heero tenta fingir que não se abalou com o tom do monarca - tudo bem, três noites então.

- Perfeito - Treize se permite suavizar os traços, antes tensos, do rosto.

- Sempre decidindo os destinos dos outros sozinho, posso ao menos saber o nome daquele com quem dividirei o leito? - o jovem alado não parecia tão insultado quanto seu comentário tentava passar.

- E como não? - Treize desvia seus olhos de Heero para o dançarino - Eu lhe apresento meu protegido, Heero Yuy.

Se a sala tinha qualquer ruído, para os ouvidos de Heero eram totalmente ignorados, reinando o mais profundo silêncio, pois a existência de qualquer outro ser foi apagada. As palavras irônicas de Treize, os protestos infantis dos nobres que teriam suas noites atrasadas com a entrada do jovem na brincadeira. Pois para ele só existia a expressão que viu à sua frente, envolto de confusão e surpresa, o dançarino vestia pela primeira vez uma expressão não artificial, mas de uma infantil curiosidade, e tropeçando nas palavras diz:

- Yu... e? – a palavra saiu de forma macia, mas era de uma maciez diferente da de Treize, como Heero poderia explicar?

"Era... Parecia... Talvez... Quem sabe... Conhecida?". Não. Assim como nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos, nunca tinha ouvido aquela voz até esta noite, ou estaria enganado?

Acordado daquele transe, Heero retoma o controle de seus sentidos e se volta para Treize.

- O seu passarinho parece ter uma maneira estranha de pronunciar meu nome.

- Talvez - Treize não parece dar importância para aquilo - bem, vendo que a noite já pode se dar por encerrada, eu creio que todos temos que nos retirar. - o homem se levanta e estende a mão para o seu "passarinho" que a aceita prontamente ficando ambos de pé lado a lado - Heero, tomei a iniciativa de mandar os criados levarem suas coisas para o quarto de seu novo colega de quarto. Creio que não vai se importar.

Estende a mão para ajudar o viajante a se levantar, mas esse a estapeia mais uma vez, se pondo de pé com suas próprias forças.

- Levando em conta que você ainda nem tinha uma resposta minha para esse jogo estúpido... - passa as mãos distraidamente pelas calças para alisar as poucas rugas que essa tinha - Ora, por que me importaria? - finaliza de forma sarcástica

- Se já estamos acertados - o hotohoriano sorri - irei à frente para o nosso quarto - diz de maneira insinuante recuperando seu ar altivo e seu tom friamente lascivo - isso pode lhe dar tempo para pensar melhor senhor Yue.

- É Yuy iiiiii - Heero corrige de forma irritadiça para as costas do dançarino que se afastava

- Deixarei a porta destrancada - o dançarino se digna apenas a acenar de costas.

- Vejo que se darão bem - Treize se divertia.

- Ah, cala a boca. - o moreno de olhos azuis balbucia antes de se afastar do homem mais velho.

Heero passa pela mesma porta que o outro passou para deixa o salão.

- E que os jogos comecem...

Treize se sentou novamente em sua almofada enquanto os outros nobres, amuados, deixavam o salão. Seu sorriso não podia ser maior, estava prestes a ganhar dois jogos, ambos começados anos atrás, em épocas diferentes, mas com desafiantes de igual valor.

--------------------------------------------------\o/1x5\o/----------------------------------------------

Assim que Heero deixou o salão, sentiu sua cabeça ferver. Mais uma vez se deixara manipular facilmente pelos desejos de Treize. Apesar da possibilidade de se beneficiar ser grande, ainda não podia descartar a idéia de que tinha alguma armação por trás de tanta benevolência.

Os passos de Heero se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos à medida que uma realidade atingiu sua cabeça como uma pedra.

"Eu Aceitei participar desse jogo, certo? Certo! Aceitei compartilhar o leito com aquela ave idiota, certo? Certo! Mas afinal... ONDE DIABOS FICAVA O QUARTO DAQUELE DANÇARINO???"

Ainda não muito longe do salão, algo o faz parar de seu avanço sem rumo, ele sente algo o puxar. E quando olha para trás vê Duo com uma expressão indecisa segurar o grosso tecido de sua capa. Ele ainda estava naquela forma estranha.

- Duo? - Heero não se acostumava a ver seu amigo sem seus belos olhos violetas.

- Você aceitou mesmo o jogo do mestre Treize? - era apenas um fio de voz que saia de seus lábios.

E fazendo aquela pergunta, Duo provou que a cor de seus olhos realmente não importava naquele momento, pois cor de mel, ou violetas, nenhum olhar poderia guardar tanta ansiedade e decepção quanto aqueles. Mesmo diante daqueles olhos, Heero não mediu palavras, pois no caso de Duo, pessoas que fazem perguntas que já sabem a resposta, só as fazem atrás de uma coisa: Auto-flagelação.

- Sim - foi sua resposta seca

- Há...

Sentiu-se a pessoa mais cruel do mundo diante do semblante decepcionado de Duo, - apesar de que mesmo arrependido de sua palavras, não mudou seu olhar distante - considerou fortemente contar a o verdadeiro motivo por que aceitou participar daquele jogo estúpido. Mas por fim se calou.

Um dia, muito tempo atrás decidira por se afastar do subariano, e o fizera não por Duo, mas por seus próprios motivos egoístas. E se hoje podia encara-lo nos olhos é por que finalmente entendera seus reais sentimentos pela pantera.

O que o impulsionou a seqüestrá-lo de sua tribo...

O que o levou a não entregá-lo a Treize-sama...

E principalmente, o porquê de mesmo sabendo que não poderia ficar mais do que poucas horas a seu lado, ser sempre a ele quem buscava quando regressa a esse inferno que chama de lar...

Era tão obvio.

"Finalmente eu entendi" Heero pensava enquanto olhava aqueles grandes orbes cor de mel "depois de seis anos eu pude ver o que realmente sinto por você, e isso seria...".

- Então são três dias. - diz Duo com a voz fraca e com a cabeça baixa a ponto de tocar o queixo na clavícula.

Aquilo que não era mais que um sussurro interrompeu a linha de raciocínio de Heero, sempre que via aquele ar infantil em Duo o moreno de cabelos curtos perdia sua tão prezada compostura.

- O que? - Heero pergunta ainda atordoado.

- Então... - ergue o rosto com um enorme sorriso, seus câmbios de humor atacavam de novo - ao invés de uma noite vai passar três noites no castelo, isso é ótimo!

- Duo, eu...

- Isso é perfeito - o sorriso dele aumentava à medida que as palavras saiam de sua boca de maneira impiedosa - eu e os rapazes morarmos nos dormitórios dos empregados, nós podemos nos ver durante todo o dia.

- Duo, me deixa falar...

- Hoje tivemos a manhã de folga, sabe como é... mudança, e tudo o mais, mas amanhã trabalharemos de manhã até bem de tarde - movia os braços de maneira exagerada - vamos nos ver com freqüência.

- Duo, eu sei o que parece, mas...

- Eu sei que você deve ter ficado bravo quando me viu trabalhando aqui, mas está tudo bem, Trowa arranjou com uns curandeiros, macumbeiros... Um desses "eiros" da vida, uma poção para disfarçar nossos traços divinos enquanto caminhamos pelo castelo - o subariano da uma voltinha entorno de si mesmo de maneira exageradamente sexy, soltava pequenas risadas agradáveis em meio ao ato, atraindo a atenção de alguns poucos transeuntes, mas isso não importava, pois sabia que os únicos olhos que queria sobre ele já o olhavam - não estou o máximo?

- Duo... - Heero respira fundo e observa triste o rapaz a sua frente - você sempre está o máximo.

- Eu sei - sorri mostrando a língua - agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho que ajudar a arrumar o salão com os outros criados. A gente se vê.

Duo da as costas para Heero finalmente podendo desfazer o sorriso que simulara a duras penas. Mas bastou levar a mão ao rosto para perceber que por mais que se esforçasse não teria enganado ninguém, pois como pode alguém se sentir aliviado diante de um sorriso coberto de lagrimas tão amargas?

"Duo" um desconfortável Heero via o subariano se afastar "eu preciso te dizer. Preciso te dizer que o que eu sinto por você é...".

--------------------------------------------------\o/1x5\o/----------------------------------------------

Após pedir informação para uns poucos servos que encontrava no caminho - já que se recusava terminantemente a voltar a falar com Treize naquela noite - Heero acha os aposentos do dançarino. E quando chegou não pode deixar de achar o quão apropriado era, afinal que lugar melhor para o poleiro de uma ave do que o topo da torre mais alta do castelo?

Primeiro pensou em bater, sempre que entrava nos terrenos do castelo os bons modos pareciam se impregnar em seu ser. Mas depois mudou de idéia, entrar sem se anunciar lhe daria algo de vantagem se acaso o surpreendesse em meio a alguma situação comprometedora.

Girou a maçaneta que já sabia que estaria destrancada. E tudo o que guiou seus passos para dentro do aposento foi uma voz baixa e cansada.

- Havia uma sacada aqui...

Indo contra suas expectativas, a ave estava apenas sentada perto do peitoril da janela. Por não estar olhando diretamente para ele, Heero não pode saber se aquelas palavras eram direcionadas a ele exatamente, aqueles olhos cor de rosa estavam tão perdidos que aquilo poderia ser apenas um balbucio sem sentido.

- E por que a tiraram? - Heero arrisca uma tentativa de dialogo.

O dançarino desvia seus olhos da janela e dedica seu olhar morto para seu visitante, mas apenas alguns segundos para logo depois voltar a olhar a pequena abertura que lhe dava caminho para o céu. Ato que Heero agradeceu, pois nunca vira olhos tão opacos.

O quarto em que estava, e que seria aonde pernoitaria pelos próximos três dias, trouxe uma impressão diferente da que teve de seu dono, um ambiente acolhedor e de bom gosto, olhou com cuidado cada quadro, peça e móvel, e viu que o que predominava era o tema de seu jogo.

- Acho que não preciso perguntar se fica com cada presente que lhe é ofertado. - Heero retira sua capa esfiapa a colocando sobre uma cadeira próxima, para em seguida vestir seu usual tom indiferente.

Ainda debruçado sobre o peitoral da janela, o pivô do entretenimento principal do castelo se vira para seu visitante novamente, abandona seu olhar melancólico, e imitando Heero, veste o que lhe é mais cômodo: a sua mascara preferida. Pois sorri daquela maneira irritantemente sarcástica que já percebeu que seu hóspede odiava, e respondeu:

- Se eles se sentem no direito de perderem meu tempo, nada mais justo de que eu fique com algumas lembrancinhas.

- Mas dado que esse jogo já começou há algum tempo eu penso que seus presentes não se estendam a apenas isso que vejo. - seus olhos analíticos vagueavam por cada peça presente brincando em reconhecer obras originais e falsas, a quantidade que era aprovada com honras por sua avaliação era impressionante.

- Humm, tem razão.

O dançarino se levanta, se afasta da janela, e para em sua penteadeira para tirar uma caixa. A abrindo revela uma considerável coleção de jóias.

- Teve uma época que acharam que se me oferecessem jóias, mesmo se afastando do real objetivo da aposta, poderiam me comprar. - ergue a mão para passar uma de suas mechas avermelhada por trás de sua orelha - ridículo.

Heero ouviu aquilo, e anotou mentalmente enquanto se deixava observar o quarto. Parou na frente de alguns quadro com belos cenários noturnos e adornados com um glorioso luar, ao ver o que o moreno observava o hotohoriano comenta:

- Belíssimos, senti até tristeza de dizer aos pobres homens que me deram que infelizmente por mais fiéis que fossem aquelas obras não eram a lua. - a voz do dançarino mostrava claramente que qualquer que fosse o sentimento que sentisse no momento que rechaçou os presentes estava longe de ser tristeza, e bem próximo ao que o impulsionava a desenhar aquele sorriso sádico em seus lábios.

Sem responder, Heero continuou a caminhar. E se deixou deter-se um pouco mais na frente de algumas tapeçarias e finos tecidos de cores prateadas.

- Quanto a esses - mais uma vez o hotohoriano se sentiu na obrigação de esclarecer mais alguns pontos - o tecido realmente tem uma cor magnífica, e em breve farei dele uma bela túnica. E quanto à tapeçaria contem detalhes riquíssimos, mas infelizmente tive que dizer aos senhores de olhares esperançosos que "são fantásticos, pena que não são a lua".

Os passos de Heero logo o levaram a poucos centímetros em frente ao dançarino, fazendo o outro perder o ar de tanta surpresa. O garoto de mechas vermelhas, que também era quase um palmo mais baixo que seu hospede, sentiu seu corpo estremecer com a aproximação do viajante e ao sentir aquele hálito quente e suave tão próximo a seu rosto por segundos deixou sua mente ficar "fora do ar".

Colocando sua cabeça no lugar, se forçou a raciocinar com frieza, afinal percebeu - com certa decepção - que Heero nem ao menos lhe dava real atenção, apenas olhava mais de perto as jóias que o dançarino segurava, de uma distância desnecessariamente próxima.

Entre pingentes em forma de lua, camafeus, e anéis ricamente adornados por luas e estrelas, Heero se perguntou se a ave realmente usava tudo aquilo. A maioria era ostentosa, e alguns de visível mau gosto. E apesar de não ter tido boa impressão do seu anfitrião, percebeu que seu apego a coisas frívolas como jóias era quase nulo.

- Há é - o jovem alado piscou algumas vezes se mal dizendo por se deixar levar pela pouca distância entre eles - tem essas aqui também, não me senti tão insultado em recebê-las quanto às outras, mas fui obrigado a dizer...

- Deixe-me adivinhar - Heero tira os olhos das jóias e fita o outro de maneira tão desafiadora quanto o outro - "divino, pena não ser a lua".

- Errado - O rapaz fecha a caixa com força - "quem confeccionou jóias de tamanho mau gosto deveria ser executado, retire-se já da minha frente antes que eu mesmo tome as devidas providências para que tal abominação não se repita com minhas próprias mãos".

- Nossa, e depois eu sou o dono de "julgamentos duros" aqui? - dá duas palmadinhas na bochecha do dançarino o pegando de surpresa apenas para perturbá-lo - Não quero nem ouvir o que você disse para aqueles que te deram jóias que fugiam do tema desse seu joguinho.

Heero se afasta e abre o armário do hotohoriano sem qualquer pedido prévio.

- Todos os quadros que realmente guardo, entre tapeçarias, tecidos, ou estátuas, foram desenvolvidas antes do seu criador saber desse jogo inútil. O que esses nobres fizeram foi apenas comprá-los carregando em sua alma o mesmo prazer que teriam se tivessem criado eles mesmos. Ao menos essas peças ainda podem ser chamadas de arte. - seu rosto tomou o ar de puro asco antes de continuar - Essas jóias foram dadas por alguém que as encomendou especialmente para dá-las a mim.

Na busca de uma roupa para dormir, Heero aproveitou para ver algumas peças de roupas do seu colega de quarto que pareciam fazer parte da aposta, belíssimas, mas revirando seus lindos olhos azuis cobalto imaginava a resposta que aquela ave irritante deu a quem o presenteou "interessantes, mas com certeza não são a lua".

- E como soube que não foram feitas antes que o artesão que as fabricaram soubesse da aposta? Por acaso conhecia o dito cujo?

- E nessa gaiola em que vivo tenho espaço para conhecer alguém?

Uma voz tão melancólica fez Heero interromper sua busca para olhar para trás, mas ao se depara com a mesma expressão fria de antes voltou a sua busca ligeiramente decepcionado.

- Não, eu não o conhecia - o dançarino continuou - algo feito de forma livre e espontânea, sem ser preso a temas ou prazos, tem a aura diferente de algo tão vazio.

- Pensei que quando se recebe algo feito especialmente para você, o peso fosse maior - bufava diante de ainda não achar as suas próprias peças de roupa.

- E tem, mas isso depende da pessoa que lhe dá... - o anfitrião percebe que a busca de seu hospede em seu armário se tornava cada vez mais aflita - mas afinal o que tanto procura?

- Uma roupa para dormir, mas não consigo achar, só tem roupas suas aqui.

- Os criados deixaram suas roupas e pertences dobrados e arrumado no seu lado da cama.

Envergonhado Heero vai para o "seu lado da cama" e vê empilhadas no chão as suas coisas devidamente arrumadas.

- Obrigado.

O outro abana a mão impaciente e dando as costas para Heero se senta novamente na cadeira que estava antes e volta a mirar a janela.

Sentia-se mais tranqüilo assim, desde pequeno, por mais adornos que pusessem em seu quarto, bastava que se sentasse na janela e olhasse para a lua que sua alma se aquietava e a idéia triste de estar preso a aquele castelo sumia.

Estava imaginando que tentativa patética aquele homem, que não parecia ser muito mais velho que ele, usaria para ganhar essa aposta que se prolongava cada vez mais. Riu interiormente de maneira maldosa por poder ver claramente em sua mente o rapaz queimar a cabeça para achar a solução daquele problema. E a face que via era todo um poema...

"Mas eu sei, tenho certeza de que se alguém pode vencer essa aposta é você". Sorriu dedicando a seu bracelete um olhar carinhoso. "Não é mesmo? Yue".

Mas nem por isso iria facilitar as coisas.

Ao seu ver, teria uma noite longa. De certo ele lhe encheria de perguntas previsíveis atrás de pistas. O dançarino já esboçava uma desculpara para que ele o deixasse em paz para dormir quando se virou presumindo que o outro tivesse terminado de se vestir. Não pode acreditar no que viu.

- O QUE DIABOS PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Pela primeira vez alterou sua voz naquela noite.

Heero estava completamente nú com apenas um lençol envolto em sua cintura.

- Como assim? - Heero se faz de desentendido ao mesmo tempo em que se estira de maneira felina pela cama.

- Pensei que fosse se vestir. - seu rosto começava a se tingir ligeiramente rubro.

- Está uma noite quente, em noites assim sempre preferi por dormir... - ainda se espreguiçando desce lentamente o polegar pela sua barriga bem talhada e com os olhos fechados, em meio a uma expressão totalmente sexy - assim. - volta a se acomodar e encara seu anfitrião esboçando um meio sorriso - Algum problema quanto a isso? - seu tom saiu inocente, assim como seus olhos brilhantes.

- Tanto faz. - apesar do pequeno tic em seu olho esquerdo, o dançarino conseguiu que sua voz saísse o mais neutra possível.

O hotohoriano caminha raivoso em direção a cama. Ele estava devidamente vestido para dormir com uma longa camisola de algodão que era folgada o suficiente para abrigar suas asas. Mas diante do desfio que ostentava a falsa inocência de Heero, para bem em frente do lado da cama da visita e começa a desfazer lentamente o laço do cordão que prendia a gola da roupa, por ser excessivamente larga, bastou isso e mais alguns poucos movimentos de leva para que a peça caísse suavemente no chão, virando-se propositadamente de costas ele se abaixa lentamente erguendo suas nádegas e desliza lentamente as mãos por seu quadril se livrando de sua roupa intima, o deixando totalmente nu. E sem o tecido que antes as prendias agora podia, aliviado, abrir as suas asas para depois encolhê-las novamente de forma cômoda.

- Ficou com calor também? - Heero pergunta de maneira inocente com um enorme sorriso sarcástico, e por que não dizer satisfeito?

- Pois é - Wufei sobe na cama, e mantendo o quadril do outro entre seus joelhos, e os braços pouco esticados formando uma curta distancia entre seus rostos continua a falar - agora que já estamos confortáveis, podemos começar a jogar. - seus braços flexionam mais de forma lenta - faça sua melhor oferta - seus olhos se prendiam uns nos outros - tente me dar à lua - e quando seus lábios estavam quase colados ele impulsiona um de seus braços e cai pesadamente de barriga para cima ao lado de Heero - e eu dispensarei educadamente como já mostrei que fiz tantas vezes.

Heero estava sem ar, por segundos realmente pensou que um beijo iria acontecer, mas tudo não passou de mais um joguinho de sedução. Se bem que nem pode reclamar, já que ele mesmo tentara desconsertar o outro com sua nudez, e quem sabe assim conseguir arrancar alguma pista. Mas tudo o que fez foi fazê-lo revidar de forma superior. Ponto pro passarinho. Aquelas noites seriam mais longas do que imaginava.

O dançarino fez de tudo para manter a pose. Ao lado do dono de lindos olhos azuis cobalto tentava colocar a mente em ordem, quase que ele o havia desarmado com seu corpo maravilhosamente exposto. E mesmo tentando revidar, mais uma vez se viu preso no que supôs ter sido outra armadilha de Heero, afinal, aqueles olhos tão profundos que quase o fizeram beijar seu dono tinham que ser artificiais. Tinham que ser.

- Você... - a voz de Heero era vacilante.

O dançarino sorriu mentalmente diante da previsibilidade da mente da pessoa com quem dividia a cama, de certo começaria a enxurradas de perguntas.

-... Não vai se afastar? Ou além de ser obrigado a dividir a cama com você vou ter correr o risco de cair dela?

O ser alado se dá conta de que sua brincadeira havia empurrado Heero para a beirada da cama. De má vontade, ele se afasta descolando os corpos, separados apenas por um fino lençol, e vê surpreso o protegido de seu senhor se acomodar em cima do travesseiro. E deitando de lado, deixando bem a mostra sua cara de satisfação, fecha os olhos para dormir.

O garoto de mechas vermelhas olhou o semblante sereno de Heero e varias vezes dentro do curto espaço de tempo que se passou desde a ultima vez que viu aquelas belas íris azuis, pensou se o outro realmente dormia.

Nunca antes dividira a cama com ninguém. Mentira. Dividira apenas com três corpinhos trêmulos que à noite corriam para a cama do irmão mais velho a mais de uma década atrás. Mas aquilo era diferente, olhou para aqueles cabelos achocolatados, e sentiu vontade de afagá-los. Não sabia exatamente por que, mas essa vontade era cada vez maior, talvez por que seu dono fora o único que não olhara para ele com desejos obscenos ou o tratou como um pedaço de carne.

De certa forma o tratava com certa indiferença, que podia considerar uma experiência nova, já que todos naquele castelo o colocaram, já faz muito tempo, em uma redoma de vidro. E por ironia era essa pessoa indiferente à sua beleza e sensualidade com quem dividia a cama.

Abriu boca indeciso, pensou em perguntar alguma coisa, mas alem de não saber bem o que, se calou diante do próprio orgulho, e assim permaneceu a observa-lo silenciosamente.

"Ele já deve ter ido a muitos lugares, conhecido tanta gente... e eu aqui".

- Você...está dormindo? - distraído, o dançarino deixou a pergunta sair.

-Não, só queria ver quanto tempo mais você iria agüentar ficar calado me observando. - ainda de olhos fechados Heero sorri ao imaginar a cara desconcertada que o outro devia ter agora.

Corando discretamente o dançarino vira o rosto injuriado, mas tendo que conter uma pequena risada. Ele foi pego.

- Se não está dormindo, creio que não se importe em conversar. - tenta se recompor.

- Não - Heero ergue o tronco para apoiá-lo na cabeceira - há muito que perdi o sono.

- Pensei que por chegar de viagem há pouco tempo estaria cansado.

- Nem tanto, meu desespero maior em correr para cama era só para fugir de Treize e seus longos jantares. Mas como você sabe que eu acabei de voltar de viagem?

- Os empregados não falavam de outra coisa - revira os olhos - fora que Treize havia me falado de um novo jogador.

- Já percebeu que a cada dez palavras que dizemos cinco é referente a Treize - Heero diz contrariado.

- Acho que é por nosso monarca ser o único ponto em comum entre nós. Para nos desfazermos dessa infeliz coincidência mudemos de assunto. - com esse comentário dividiram um sorriso cúmplice - Soube que as terras que visitou dessa vez foram as de Genbu, verdade?

- Para ser sincero sim, mais uma vez foram os servos que te disseram isso?

- Hum hum, mais ou menos por aí. - diz mostrando em sua voz um tom propositadamente tedioso para depois completar de maneira sarcástica - Fora que seus feitos são comentados por todos os corredores desse castelo.

- Minha estadia por lá foi a mais longa desde que comecei minhas viagens - Heero diz ignorando o comentário do outro - lá com certeza é um dos lugares mais belos que eu visitei, apesar dos muitos defeitos, um lugar onde a arte é quase uma potencia política.

- Fala com tanto ardor de um lugar que não é sua pátria - o dançarino percebe que Heero estremece quando disse a ultima palavra, mas depois de uma pequena pausa resolveu ignorar o fato - gostaria de ver essa arte que você tanto elogia.

- Você se interessa por artefatos gebunianos? - Heero se apega na primeira brecha em que poderia apostar

- Gosto de tudo e qualquer coisa que não venha desta terra maldita. - diz com os olhos opacos enquanto aperta forte a ponta do lençol que o cobre.

Aquilo de certa forma desarmou Heero, vê-lo tão despido de seus véus - literalmente - expondo tão claramente uma magoa que por momento algum passou na dança que assistiu há algumas horas.

"Não. Não posso me esquecer para que vim. Mas acho que posso me aproveitar dessa carência".

Sua mente pratica e lógica tecia uma lista sem tamanho de evidencias que comprovavam que tudo o que ele faria a seguir seria para pura e simplesmente amaciar o ser alado ao seu lado. Mas por alguma razão, algo lhe dizia que ainda existia mais um motivo que o impulsionava.

- Um amante das artes de Genbu, não? - diz como se não tivesse ouvido as palavras amarguradas de minutos atrás - então acho que vai gostar disto aqui.

O dançarino vê curioso seu convidado abaixar seu tronco do seu lado do chão e dependurado remexer seus poucos pertences, ouvindo os pequenos resmungos dele como "ungh... droga... não é isso... mas o que isso faz aqui?". Ele sente seu rosto se contorcer em um pequeno sorriso involuntário, mas bastou o outro levantar o tronco de forma triunfante, para ele esconder mais que rápido aquela expressão rara, não daria a ele aquele gostinho tão facilmente.

- Achei!!! - diz Heero orgulhoso segurando um velho pergaminho

- E isso seria...

- As memórias de Thanati. - vendo o olhar ainda perdido do dançarino Heero aumenta seu sorriso e fala de forma didática - Thanati é um dos sete nomes que se dá a segunda cabeça de Genbu.

- Segunda cabeça?

- Esse pergaminho - Ignorando a pergunta, Heero continua - tem lacrado nele todas as lendas que envolvem o deus Genbu.

O rapaz alado tira o pergaminho das mãos de Heero e se põem a analisá-lo, ele parecia ser apenas um papel comum enrolado e preso a um selo de formato estranho. Será que as lendas de Genbu eram tão poucas assim?

- Quem é esse?

Heero olha para onde o outro apontava e viu o brasão que dava forma ao selo: uma tartaruga com duas cabeças, sendo uma em forma de serpente.

- Como assim quem é ele? Este é Genbu. Não me diga que nunca o viu antes, sei que são poucos, mas devem ter pelo menos alguns quadros dele espalhados pelo castelo.

- Humpf - Wufei bufa envergonhado - é só que em todas as imagens de Genbu que eu vi no castelo, e as que eu vi na época que vivia em meu povoado, ele só tinham uma cabeça.

- Sim, ele também tem essa forma, e realmente é a mais comum de se ver em territórios que não sejam genbunianos. Mas em Genbu todas as imagens de seu Deus tem duas cabeças. Gostaria de saber por quê?

- Claro - Wufei se mostrou empolgado deixando claro que abaixara todas as armas, prova disso era o sorriso que deixou escapar.

- Pois bem, tentarei contar essa historia da maneira mais resumida possível - Heero comemora internamente a pequena vitória que teve ao mesmo tempo em que rompia o lacre e estendia o pergaminho por sobre as pernas cobertas de ambos, revelando um papel livre de qualquer linha ou mancha, apenas um tom amarelado pelo tempo.

- Está vaz...

- Essa é a lenda - Heero diz alto e imponente, à medida que descansa a mão sobre uma das bordas do papel - que deu fim a todas as outras, que não trouxe o esquecimento, mas sussurrou a tristeza do coração daqueles que ainda hoje dormem.

O dançarino esperou que algo acontecesse no momento que a voz de Heero se calou. Algo como uma luz intensa irradiando do papel em branco, ou que algo saísse de dentro dele, ou quem sabe a voz de Heero se tornasse a de outra pessoa à medida que seus olhos mudassem de cor. Mas tudo o que acompanhou o fim daquele pequeno discurso foi o silêncio.

Após algum momento, Heero que fitava fixamente para frente vira seu rosto para Wufei e sorri. E continua:

- Eu tinha que fazer essa pausa dramática - com esse comentário recebeu um pequeno golpe no braço do outro rapaz - bem, agora que eu especifiquei a lenda, vou começar. Há muito tempo atrás, quando os dias, meses e anos ainda eram insignificantes, quatros seres reinavam supremos em Ismália:

- Um dragão - a mão de Heero corre pelo pergaminho. À medida que avançava, traços se desenhavam sozinhos em uma dança habilidosa, e quando o desenho chegou ao fim deu forma a um homem de estatura mediana, ligeiramente franzino, mas o que não impedia de seus braços e tórax serem bem definidos, o que ficava evidente, pois o casaco com capuz verde e azul - combinando com a calça da mesma cor - que deveria estar usando, estava amarrado em sua cintura, e com apenas uma camisa colada, negra, e sem mangas, deixava o formato de seu peito definido e rosto exposto. Algo que não se podia reclamar, já que apesar de severo o rosto do rapaz era lindo, adornado por olhos brilhantes e brincalhões e um sorriso maroto, seu cabelo, de um verde - água suave, caia até de baixo de suas orelhas e formando uma franja revolta que ligeiramente cobriam seus olhos azul bebê.

- Um tigre - a mão de Heero segue pelo pergaminho e desta vez o desenho que apareceu do lado do ultimo fora diferente, era um belo homem de porte imponente, as cores brotaram para dentro dos traços, e assim dando um aspecto de "vida" ao homem. Ele tinha uma pele cor de bronze e vestia uma armadura prateada, nada muito pesado ou que restringisse seus movimentos, apenas uma proteção no peito, nas coxas e nos ombros. Usava uma calça branca, e preso ao cinto mantinha uma espada. Traços sérios e sóbrios desenhavam seu belo rosto. Seu olhar prateado parecia ser capaz de julgar toda injustiça do mundo que seria em seguida purgada por sua espada. A única coisa que lhe passava um certo ar descontraído era seu longo cabelo perolado que cascateava até em baixo de sua cintura.

- Uma tartaruga - já na metade do papel mais um desenho apareceu da mão de Heero desta vez, um homem mais franzino que o primeiro, seu corpo era esguio, mas apresentava uma certa sensualidade intrigante, usava apenas uma túnica marrom que lhe cobria até a metade das coxas, sua pele era cor de jambo e seus cabelos eram negros, longos o bastante para o rabo de cavalo que usava chegar até a metade de suas costas. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão serena e tão convidativa que qualquer estranho que se deparasse com ela não resistiria em deitar em seu colo e contar-lhe todas as suas magoas.

- E por fim uma ave - e seguido para o final do pergaminho Heero sobe a mão deixando lá gravado o ultimo desenho, era uma pessoa com o corpo menor, e decididamente mais esguia que o último. Vestia uma roupa esvoaçante com tecidos leves que parecia dançar no ar. Por seus pés estarem ligeiramente mais alto que os outros e seus joelhos levemente dobrados, era de se supor que estava sentado sobre o ar. Seu rosto era extremamente andrógino, seus olhos cor de rosa eram alegres e decididamente apaixonados, seus cabelos ondulados estavam presos em uma trança folgada que descia sobre seu ombro esquerdo. Mas era assustador o quanto ele era delicado, aquele cabelo... Aquelas pernas semi-expostas por entre os tecidos... Aqueles seios...

- Seios... - sussurra o dançarino debilmente, antes que a ficha caia e arregala os olhos - SEIOS??? Ele... Digo, ela... Suzaku é mulher?

- Muito perceptivo de sua parte notar - diz Heero irônico - mas se pensar bem, não poderia ser de outro modo, já que a historia que contarei será um romance, e... bom... Todos sabem o quão intolerantes são os Genbunianos. Sabe, em uma terra tão cheia de tabus, o homossexualismo chega a ser tratado com pena de morte.

- O que? - Pergunta indignado o dançarino quase dando um pulo na cama.

- Pois é por isso em lendas como essa é normal por lá um ou dois deuses virarem... Deusas, até mesmo pelo bem da integridade física dos atores.

- Mas...mas... - era visível a angustia no rosto do rapaz alado. Totalmente desarmado, ele simplesmente cruza os braços injuriado e faz um bico do tamanho do mundo igual a uma criança que é obrigada a tomar um remédio ruim por ser simplesmente necessário. - Humpf, não é justo.

Heero sorri diante daquela reação, era tão genuína, se perdeu naquele rosto raivoso e se esqueceu do que fazia por lá, mas se bem que isso já tinha esquecido faz tempo, prova disso era que se divertia abertamente com as reações que conseguia arrancar do agora não tão fechado dançarino.

- É a vida... Mas continuando. - a mão de Heero aumenta a velocidade a passando por sobre os desenhos eles começaram a se mover, e a medida ele narrava a historia cenários apareciam e desapareciam. - Após um tempo incontável sem nunca se ver, os quatro seres um dia se encontram. Com isso laços foram criados. O dragão, diante da infinita bondade e responsabilidade da tartaruga, o tomou como aquele quem mais confiava. A tartaruga, por ser sempre tirada de seus momentos de monotonia pela espontaneidade e alegria do dragão o viu como um ser de uma pureza e inocência incontestáveis. E disso uma forte amizade nasceu. Já o tigre e a ave de inicio tiveram suas divergências. De naturezas diferentes, o tigre sendo serio e realista, e a ave sendo espontânea e imprevisível, se viram diante de todos os motivos possíveis para se desprezarem mutuamente. Mas um milagre aconteceu por entre uma de suas discussões e por fim um tomou o outro como seu amante, e desse dia em diante suas diferenças só serviam para completá-los e servir de estopim para pequenas brigas que sempre terminavam aos beijos.

A mão de Heero segue e as cenas que ele descrevia apareciam magicamente ricas em detalhes. Rios montanhas, estrelas, Wufei via diante de seus olhos o relacionamento dos quatros seres se desenvolver, mas também percebia que algo de estranho acontecia sempre à figura de Genbu. À medida que a historia passava, uma sombra negra aparecia atrás dele e ela apenas crescia com o passar do tempo.

Heero interrompe a historia para tirar seus olhos do papel e fitar o seu ouvinte.

O dançarino mantinha uma face compenetrada. E quando a narrativa parou, e se virou para seu visitante para saber o motivo, se viu alvo de olhos compenetrados em seus próprios traços de uma maneira gentil, mas nada discreta.

- O... O que você está olhando? - diz sem deixar de corar violentamente

- O que está achando da historia? - pergunta se divertindo diante da vergonha que proporcionava ao outro.

- Ainda está muito no começo. Talvez um pouco mais que isso. Não sei se posso tirar qualquer conclusão agora, mas se me perguntassem - o menor enrola - eu diria que o jeito que Seiryuu trata Genbu não é o de alguém que quer ser apenas um simples amigo.

- Que mente maliciosa a sua. - Heero não contem o riso diante da face emburrada de Wufei com seu comentário mordaz - mas devo dizer que não só você, como eu, e acho que metade da população de Genbu, já pensou a mesma coisa. Mas é claro, por uma questão de segurança não acho que vá achar muitas pessoas que admitam isso por lá.

- Ainda acho um absurdo, é muito injustiça - ele alterava a voz e gesticulava exasperado diante de suas impotência em ajudar a política de um continente inteiro que estava quilômetros e quilômetros de distancia - Como alguém pode taxar de certo ou errado qualquer forma de amor??? E ainda chegar ao ponto de afrontar um deus para alimentar nada mais do que um falso ego e a intolerância. Odioso.

- Não acho que um deus vá sequer dar importância para uma misera peça de teatro - Heero se divertia ao ver as reações exageradas do pássaro. - Fora que os deuses podem usar vários avatares para representá-los em Ismália, vir aqui na forma de mulher não seria lá grande coisa - dá entre ombros antes de sorrir satisfeito - Mas pelo visto, você parece estar gostando mesmo desta história.

- Já faz muitos anos que alguém não gasta de seu tempo para me contar uma história - um sorriso nostálgico se desenhou em seu rosto.

"Por que? Por que de uma hora para outra eu o estou o achando tão lindo, o que mudou nele desde que ele deixou aquele salão? E o pior... por que eu sinto tanta vontade de dizer isso a ele? Não, tenho que me concentrar na missão". Olha angustiado para o pergaminho a sua frente "droga, o que eu estou fazendo?".

Fechando o pergaminho bruscamente, ele o enrolou com cuidado e passando a mão sobre o selo rompido o restaura como se nunca o tivesse violado, Wufei o olha confuso, pois achou que seu visitante daria aquela conversa por encerrada e que não lhe diria o fim da historia.

Mas antes de perguntar qualquer coisa, a voz de Heero soou alta e clara, não dando mais brechas para o outro falar.

- O tempo passou e com ele Genbu se apaixona por Suzaku, só que nesse ponto, Suzaku e Byakko já mantinha um relacionamento sólido e apaixonado. Nada poderia ser feito por ele, apenas remoer sua inveja. Mas seu coração bondoso não permitiu que ele botasse um sentimento tão desprezível para fora. Então por mais que o ferisse ele guardou aquilo para ele, sem nunca expor para ninguém, nem para Seiryuu que a cada dia que passava se preocupava mais com seu amigo que mudava visivelmente sob seus olhos.

- Um dia então, não agüentando mais conter tanta dor, vozes se manifestaram em sua cabeça, elas lhe diziam para tomar Suzaku para si, que ela devia pertencer a ele e não a Byakko. Fraco demais para resistir, ele se deixou levar, e arquitetando um plano simples, mas eficaz, consegue afasta Byakko momentaneamente e atrair Suzaku a fazendo acreditar que quem a chamava era Byakko. Feliz, Suzaku vai ao encontro de seu suposto amado cantando alegremente.

- Chegando ao local marcado, e não encontrando seu amor, mas sim Genbu, ela supõem que Byakko estivesse atrasado, e toma Genbu como apenas uma companhia para passar o tempo. Sem deixar ele se declarar, ela se perde em palavras amorosas para Byakko, desabafando para seu amigo o quão imortal era aquele amor. Tomado de ciúmes, e vendo que seu amor nunca seria devidamente correspondido, ele ouve mais uma vez aquelas vozes, e guiado por elas, a mata usando uma lamina embebida de veneno, que foi cedida pela misteriosa sombra que você já deve ter notado a existência.

- Hum - o dançarino desperta vendo que finalmente ganha uma brecha para se pronunciar em meio a aquela apressada narração - sim, mas afinal, o que é...

- Vou chegar lá - interrompe Heero - atraído pelo canto da amada, Byakko chega a tempo de ver Genbu matá-la, e diante daquele corpo agonizante, Byakko usa sua afiada espada para matar Genbu com um único golpe. Deixando o corpo do outro ser de lado ele se senta perto de Suzaku que já estava em seus últimos minutos, que só teve tempo de dizer "consegui, com o seu amor, eu consegui ser feliz, obrigada". Morta enfim, deixando seu amado para trás, ela não pode impedir o que aconteceu em seguida. Sem ainda derramar uma lágrima por ela, ele não pensou duas vezes. Arrancou o punhal do peito dela e cravou no próprio, misturando seu sangue com o veneno e o próprio sangue da ave. Sua morte foi mais lenta, mas mesmo assim não chorou nem por ela nem por si próprio, pois logo a encontrariam.

- Seiryuu, que pressentiu que algo errado acontecia, seguiu na direção que viu Byakko correr desembestado minutos atrás. E se viu diante do quadro mórbido em que todos os seus amigos estavam mortos sob extensa poça de sangue que aumentava progressivamente. Foi com um rosto coberto de dor que juntou seus corpos um ao lado do outro, e sorriu, pois finalmente seu tão amado amigo não sofreria mais...

- Deixa-me adivinhar - Wufei consegue enfim se pronunciar por si só - ele se matou, provavelmente com o punhal envenenado... Ou melhor, para dar mais dramaticidade, deve ter se matado com a espada que matou Genbu.

- Como sabe? - Heero pergunta irônico se contendo ao máximo para não rir, o ar enfadado do outro era visível, talvez pelo tom que usou ou simplesmente pelo final previsível da historia.

- Eu vi uma certa tendência mórbida nesse final - estreita os olhos - é o final certo?

- Certo.

- Quando você falou que tentaria ser o mais resumido possível não estava brincando - diz meio chateado por o outro ter acelerado tanto o ritmo da historia quando chegou ao final.

- Ta reclamando de que? Devia era agradecer, eu acabei de resumir uma historia que já teve romance de mais de mil e trezentas paginas.

- Mas o que isso tudo tem haver com a segunda cabeça de Genbu? - o jovem alado se revolve injuriado do seu lado da cama acomodando como pode as asas.

- Ainda não percebeu?

- Hmm - O dançarino se põe a analisar a historia que acabou de ouvir - aquela sombra... Ela era a materialização do lado negativo de Genbu. Foi ela quem o induzira a fazer aquilo tudo, e foi ela que deu a lâmina com veneno... Veneno... A sombra é a segunda cabeça de Genbu.

- Isso mesmo, por isso que do casco da tartaruga sai alem da cabeça da tartaruga, a cabeça de serpente.

- Nossa - o dançarino não se cabia em si, chegar a àquela conclusão sozinho, por mais óbvia que fosse a resposta para Heero, o deixou elétrico - realmente é uma boa historia, mas meio estranha. Se eles eram deuses eles não deviam ser imortais? Creio que venenos e lâminas não deviam nem ao menos causar danos a eles.

- Não se deve levar lendas ao pé da letra - se espreguiça lentamente desta vez sem segundas intenções, o que não impede de atrair um espectador atento - na verdade, o que essa lenda mostra, alem do nascimento da segunda cabeça de Genbu, é uma das milhares de versões de como os deuses foram lacrados, eles não estão necessariamente mortos, apenas adormecidos, fora que...- Heero se remexe meio culpado do seu lado da cama - acho que esqueci de dizer um detalhe importante. A ordem com que Seiryuu arrumou os corpos não foi completamente alheatória. Ficou assim: Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com a historia... As quatro estações!!!

- Hum-hum, primavera, verão, outono, inverno, em algumas versões dessa historia, dizem que após sua morte, nasceram então os humanos e seus filhos com traços divinos. E para poder visitá-los, cada um, por três meses, aparecia na ordem em que Seiryuu preparou seus corpos.

O olhar de Wufei chegou a brilhar ao se por a imaginar com calma cada uma das estações, tentando sentir o calor do Suzaku ao tocar sua pele, as folhas avermelhadas de Byakko caindo sobre seus cabelos, o aroma agradável das flores silvestres de Seiryuu, e o frio acolhedor de Genbu em um fim de tarde encolhido no cobertor. As bênçãos que seus pais lhe deram. Mas seu sorriso não durou muito, uma questão logo lhe afligiu.

- Hmmm - e novamente Heero se vê diante daquela face inocentemente emburrada.

- O que foi? - perguntou com genuína curiosidade.

- É só que... - ele pareceu incerto se devia dizer - O que Byakko fez, não consigo pensar em seu ato final como nada mais que puro egoísmo, afinal, se Suzaku estivesse viva, nunca iria desejar que ele morresse.

- Talvez, mas desejar que Byakko permanecesse vivo, carregando todas as suas dores, também não seria egoísmo?

O dançarino olhou fundo nos olhos de Heero com pura incredulidade, não conseguia ver sequer vestígio de sinceridade nas palavras do moreno.

- Digo - continua Heero constrangido - isso é apenas uma das muitas respostas que se pode dar a essa questão.

- E qual seria a sua opinião?

- Minha... opinião...

O viajante perdeu a ação por alguns segundos, pois não se lembrava da ultima vez que conseguiu formular para alguém qualquer opinião sincera, o que era que aqueles misteriosos olhos cor de rosa pediam. Sinceridade nunca fora o seu forte, talvez a única pessoa para quem nunca mentiu, e isso por que sabia que seria inútil, fora o dono da capa esfiapada que carrega o dia inteiro sobre os ombros.

Respirou fundo, pensou de forma mais aprofundada na questão e depois falou sob o olhar cheio de expectativa do Hotohoriano.

- Cada pessoa é uma pessoa, e cada sentimento só pode ser plenamente entendido por essa pessoa. Logo, não importa qual fosse a atitude de Byakko, só ele tinha o direito de julgar se era certo ou errado. Talvez a única decisão que se competia a Suzaku naquela ocasião, era se receberia ou não a alma de seu amado em seus braços, seja aonde for que se encontrassem novamente.

A resposta pareceu desta vez satisfazer o rapaz alado. Sorrindo simplesmente por achar agradável o som das palavras que Heero disse. O hotohoriano apenas o fitava alegremente, uma felicidade pura e sem motivos mais profundos.

Aquilo constrangeu um pouco o viajante, que virando o rosto para não fitar diretamente aquele semblante alegremente sincero, deixa seus olhos baterem em suas coisas e isso lhe dá uma idéia. Se abaixando novamente em seu lado da cama, Heero volta para cima desta vez segurando um grosso livro e o entrega ao companheiro de leito.

- Pegue, você parece ter gostado bastante desta historia.

- O que é isso?- o hotohoriano pega a obra

- É o roteiro da lenda que eu te contei, bem extenso né? Levamos normalmente seis apresentações para atuá-la.

- Atuar? - o dançarino estranhou - você já participou de alguma companhia de teatro?

- Eu... bem... - Heero percebeu que falara demais - Cu... Cuide bem deste livro, ele é uma raridade.

- Treize-sama não ficará desgostoso então por não recebê-lo?

- Não se preocupe com isso - Heero abana a mão impaciente - você fará melhor uso que Treize. De certo ele confinaria este livro em meio a tantos outros, em uma de suas trocentas bibliotecas.

O dançarino olhou para o livro em suas mãos, depois para o rapaz de expressão tensa ao seu lado, e novamente para o livro. Não havia qualquer malicia naquele presente, e nem parecia fazer parte daquele jogo ridículo. Aquilo o fez sorrir novamente.

- Obrigado então.

- De nada. - dá entre ombros fingindo indiferença.

Heero acomoda-se na cama de modo que sua cabeça novamente descansasse sobre o travesseiro. "O que eu estava fazendo?" Perguntou pela milésima vez que se deitou naquela cama.

Em meio ao seu jogo de conquistar a confiança do hotohoriano ele quase se deixou levar, e ao invés do outro, quem começou a responder as perguntas fora ele, perguntas que até certo ponto gostaria de esquecer as respostas.

"Nicolas... se não fosse por mim, você ainda estaria... Assim como 'ele', se 'ele' não tivesse me acompanhando naquela viajem estúpida...".

Ignorando os dilemas do rapaz deitado ao lado, o dançarino folheava seu novo presente de maneira curiosa. A capa do livro era de couro marrom com letras douradas e bem desenhadas com os dizeres: "Lendas proibidas dos jardins eternos". Pelo que pode perceber, a historia que Heero te contou era a ultima de uma coleção de cinqüenta e sete lendas, todas protagonizadas pelos quatro deuses, com cenários e enredos diferentes. Neles, os protagonistas, nasciam, morriam, se amavam, odiavam, riam e choravam. Eram tão... humanos.

- Incrível - murmurou para si mesmo antes de falar realmente com Heero - Mas esse livro veio mesmo de Genbu? Quero dizer tudo está escrito em Byakoran, sendo Genbu tão fechado para outros paises por que ele faria uma tradução em Bya... - olha para o lado e perde o fôlego - ...koran.

A visão de Heero dormindo ao seu lado o calou. O que importava questões como "o que um Byakense fazia em Genbu lendo um livro escrito em sua língua natal?", se ele podia simplesmente se deixar perder nos traços daquele rosto sereno?

Seus olhos beberam cada pedaço daquele semblante, para depois descer por aquele pescoço de pele bronzeada após vários dias em um navio, passar por aqueles largos ombros e se fixar nas mãos que puxavam o lençol para um pouco acima do tórax. Eram delicadas, o que o surpreendeu, pois pelas historias que ouviu, esperava ver uma mão calejada, mas não, parecia ser suave, de dedos longos e bonitos. Foi quando notou algo que destoava daquele quadro. Uma cicatriz que ficava exatamente em cima do pulso do rapaz.

Pensou o por que dela estar aí. Olhando para o próprio pulso coberto pelo bracelete se perguntou "será que foi antes ou depois daquilo?".

Sacudindo a cabeça como se para se livrar de pensamentos desnecessários, ele volta a fitar o rosto de Heero.

- Heero, você está acordado?

- Estou. - responde de olhos fechados, mas sorrindo de maneira mais sonolenta que da ultima vez.

- He he, ainda tentando adivinhar quando eu vou para de te olhar e falar com você?

- Isso, e também por que tenho uma pergunta - diz ainda sem abrir os olhos e se encolhendo de baixo do lençol tentando achar uma posição cômoda.

- Diga - o instiga sem conter a própria curiosidade.

- Nos conhecemos já faz algumas horas, mas o mais importante ainda não me foi dito.

- Que seria...

- Qual é o nome daquele com quem eu divido o leito?

- Wu... Wufei, Wufei Chang.

- Wufei? - pergunta absorvendo a palavra, e como resultado, solta um pequeno sorriso involuntário - boa noite Wufei.

Era estranho, Wufei tentava negar, mas com certeza era estranho. Era a segunda vez que alguém naquela casa se importava em perguntar o seu nome, mas diferente da primeira vez, nunca se sentiu tão feliz em responder.

- Boa noite Yue.

--------------------------------------------------\o/1x5\o/----------------------------------------------

"Perda de tempo, uma noite inteira perdida".

Quem quer que estivesse andando pelo castelo poderia ver o protegido daquelas paredes imponentes andando a passos furiosos por seus corredores e salões, em meio a caminhos que com certeza não tinham um rumo certo - vagar sem destino era uma mania que já estava tomando como rotina -. Muitos viam aquela exibição de impaciência, mas nenhum tinha coragem para pará-lo e perguntar o porquê.

Estava decepcionado consigo mesmo. Deixara-se levar facilmente na noite anterior, vacilou, esqueceu-se de sua meta, e por infinitas vezes se envolveu tanto a aquele ser de natureza peculiar que chegou ao ponto de quase expor detalhes de seu passado, quando era ele que devia conseguir informações, sejam elas de que natureza fossem.

"E no fim não consegui pista alguma sobre como conseguir trazer a lua. Uma noite perdida, só me restam duas".

Mal acordara e já saíra da cama de modo que o outro não despertasse. Não por educação, mas para não ter que encarar novamente aqueles olhos cor de rosa. Não, olhos que agora já deviam ser negros. Se bem que não importa a cor, eles eram suficientemente belos para confundi-lo,

"Humpf, a lua... se não me apressar, não conseguirei vencer esse desafio. Afinal, como posso dar a lua para aquele pássaro? Que lua o faria satisfeito? Que lua o faria feliz? NÃO, que lua me faria vencer esse jogo estúpido".

Nem mais em seus próprios pensamentos estava seguro, pois sempre que pensava mais profundamente no assunto se via lutando para agradar aquele rapaz alado, o que em sua condição atual devia ser impossível.

"Não posso sair do meu caminho, já machuquei gente de mais para agora fraquejar, não agora, não tão próximo do fim".

Com esse pensamento ergue seu braço segurando a ponta de sua capa seu olhar se perde no tecido negro e seus olhos marejam.

- Muitos morreram, para me manter aqui.

E mais uma vez se lembra "dele". Era algo docemente agonizante, visto que por toda a época que passaram juntos e isso engloba desde o momento do nascimento de Heero, só existiu um único momento em suas vidas unidas em que o homem lhe proporcionou qualquer tipo de sofrimento e esse foi o primeiro e o único ato egoísta de sua vida em conjunto com Heero, um sacrifício que do ponto de vista do moreno fora totalmente tolo. "Mas com certeza era cara 'dele', sempre tão nobre".

Uma coisa puxou outra e logo seus olhos opacos pela lembrança triste se arregalaram em exasperação. Uma das coisas as quais "ele" havia ajudado a conquistar, seu segundo maior amigo, e primeiro amor, estava em algum lugar daquele castelo e se dependesse da expressão que viu em seu rosto ontem sabia que não estaria bem.

- Duo!!! - estapeou a própria testa - eu me esqueci completamente dele.

Sem pensar mais, começou a correr. Pondo de lado toda a compostura, se pôs em uma busca desengonçada pelo palácio, afinal, se aquele jogo fracassasse ele teria que partir o mais rápido possível daquele castelo em direção a Suzaku para compensar o tempo perdido. Antes disso tinha que esclarecer as coisas com Duo.

Falou com todos que via pela frente, mas ninguém havia visto Duo pela manhã. Olhou em salas, quartos, corredores, os estábulos, salas de banho, cozinha, salões de jogos, jardins, pátios... Nada, o subariano havia sumido. Se bem que ainda faltava olhar em certas salas, mas Heero duvidava um pouco de encontrá-lo por lá, já que o moreno de cabelos longos não tinha muita paciência para ficar preso muito tempo em lugares silenciosos como as bibliotecas do castelo.

Sem muita opção ele arriscou. Passou por algumas estantes, e mesas, mas não só Duo não estava lá, como qualquer viva alma. Ou era o que pensava a principio.

Já no fundo da biblioteca, ele pode ver uma cabeça castanha escondida atrás de uma pilha de livros, pelo tom dos cabelos já pode ver que não era Duo, ele o conhecia a ponto de não se confundir com esses pequenos detalhes, se aproximou da pessoa, e se assustou um pouco ao ver que era Trowa.

O suboshiano ao sentir a presença do outro rapaz que rodeou a mesa para depois se pôr atrás dele, se dignou a apenas levantar a cabeça, vira-la levemente para trás, encara-lo por alguns segundos, e sem qualquer palavra voltar para sua leitura. Heero sorri irônico "também é um prazer te ver".

- Não acredito - Heero simula uma face de pura incredulidade ao se sentar do lado de Trowa - está matando serviço Barton?

- Já cumpri todos os afazeres que fui designado no dia de hoje para com o castelo - diz de maneira polida sem levantar os olhos do livro que de certo agora apenas fingia ler. - mas se você tiver alguma coisa que queira que eu faça é só você dizer. Ou devo chamá-lo de senhor?

- Na frente dos outros seria o mais apropriado - Heero diz seco diante da indiferença do outro - mas quando estamos assim, a sós, prefiro que me chame apenas de Heero.

- O senhor prefere assim? Pois bem senhor... - diz com um sorrisinho zombeteiro - em que posso ser útil?

- Estou procurando por Duo, será que sabe onde ele está?

- O Duo... - ele ainda mantém os olhos fixos nas linhas do livro - Acho que não vejo o Duo desde o momento em que saímos dos aposentos que dividimos, um pouco antes de quando ele deixou o castelo com Darin, uma das servas, para pegar uma encomenda no reino vizinho. Só devem voltar amanha à tarde.

"Ok, essa parte do 'desde o momento em que saímos dos aposentos que dividimos' foi só para me provocar" mas diferente do que esperava Trowa, Heero não demonstrou ciúmes. Não daria esse gosto a ele. Na verdade agiu de maneira até meio indiferente. Um grave erro, pois estranhamente isso apenas irritou mais suboshiano.

"Era por esse cara que Duo chorava todas as noites no porto?".

Os dois morenos guardaram silêncio remoendo o passado, cada um com uma lembrança diferente. E talvez a única coisa que chegassem em mútua conclusão, é de que nunca se dariam bem. Era algo mais que comprovado, tanto no dia em que Trowa desafiara Heero para um duelo, na busca de nada mais que a morte do Byakense, já que fugindo das regras estipuladas apelava freqüentemente para seus dotes divinos. Como no dia em que Heero envenenara metade do exercito de Amiboshi para por a culpa em Trowa - fato que nunca comprovaram ter sido mesmo o estrangeiro, já que esse nunca seria estúpido de admitir que estourou uma das maiores guerras do continente de Seiryuu, que de certo se estende até os dias de hoje - Era um milagre que ainda trocassem palavras, não, era um milagre ainda respirarem o ar do mesmo aposento.

- Por que você o está procurando? - pergunta Trowa quebrando o silêncio sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Hum? Nada de mais, eu ainda não o vi hoje e pensei...

- Por que quer falar com ele? - seu tom era inflexível.

- Eu...

- Por que quer sequer olhar para ele? - fecha o livro e o encara pela primeira vez diretamente nos olhos - por que quer se aproximar dele? Ou pensar nele?

- Quem você pensa que é para...

- NÃO! - altera a voz apenas para calar o outro moreno, e retoma seu tom calmo - quem você pensa que é? Some por seis anos, coisa que já se repetiu no passado, e agora aparece como se nada tivesse acontecido, e quer que tudo esteja como deixou. Há há, pelo pouco que te conheço pensei que não fosse de contar piadas.

- O que faço com minha vida ou deixo de fazer não é de sua incumbência, Barton. - a voz de Heero era venenosa.

- É quando envolve Quatre ou Duo. - Trowa sibilou em um tom baixo que Heero quase não ouviu - Por isso desde já eu aviso, não vou deixar que o machuque, não novamente.

- O que te dá o direito de julgar o que é melhor para o Duo? Se foi pelo o que eu disse quando fui embora, saiba que...

- O que me dá direito? Há há há - joga a cabeça para trás em uma incrédula gargalhada -ora, mas se o que me dá direito é o único diferencial que há entre nós. Que seria o fato de que sou eu que fico tempo o suficiente na frente dele para ver as lagrimas que derrama quando você se vai.

- Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso - Heero abaixa a cabeça - nunca pude.

- FIQUE AO SEU LADO UMA MALDITA VEZ ENTÃO - Trowa perde a cabeça. Lança o livro contra a parede, joga a cadeira para trás, se levanta, e ergue junto Heero pelo colarinho de sua camisa - SEJA HOMEM UMA VEZ NA VIDA E FIQUE AO LADO DELE AO INVÉS DE DEIXÁ-LO PARA TRÁS.

- Não posso - sussurra sentindo uma forte dor no pescoço - é complicado demais, eu não poderia.

- ENTÃO O LEVE JUNTO - Trowa joga Heero de qualquer jeito sobre a própria cadeira, enquanto volta a sentar na sua, e continua a gritar passando a mão pelo cabelo - QUALQUER LUGAR EM QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA SERIA O PARAISO PARA ELE, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É O ÚNICO IDIOTA QUE NÃO PERCEBE ISSO?

- Pensei que o queria ao seu lado.

- Não jogue as suas responsabilidades nas costas dos outros Yuy - seu olhar era de puro ódio - só Seiryuu sabe o quanto que eu gostaria poder manter Duo ao meu lado com Quatre até o dia em que partíssemos para os jardins eternos. Mas não é tão fácil, Duo está preso a essa personalidade confusa e auto-destrutiva, e de todas as pessoas que ele podia ter escolhido para entregar o destino de sua felicidade foi logo a você que ele elegeu.

Heero massageia o pescoço e suspira. Não sabia até que ponto Trowa sabia do passado que unia ele a Duo, mas por aquele discurso percebeu que o suboshiano não parecia entender que a palavra "escolha" nunca esteve presente na vida do subariano, nem antes de conhecer a Heero, e infelizmente nem depois.

"Parta comigo ou morra".

"Viva comigo ou se vire em um mundo hostil".

"Me espere ou me esqueça... como se algum dia pudesse me esquecer".

O laço que os unia foi atado de maneira desengonçada, até formar um nó cego. E agora, para desatá-lo, não haveria opções que não fossem minimamente dolorosas.

- Não posso levá-lo, muito menos posso ficar - Heero diz de maneira calma - E mesmo sabendo que minha presença em sua vida só causa dor, não posso simplesmente pedir que me esqueça. Ele significa para mim algo insubstituível. Como você chamaria tal sentimento?

-Egoísmo. - Trowa massageia as têmporas atrás de qualquer resquício de calma.

-É, parece que sim - Heero se levanta, aquele assunta já tinha se estendido de mais.

- O que você sente por ele? - foi tudo o que Trowa consegui perguntar para as costas que começaram a se afastar.

- O que sinto... hum - Heero se vira e senta em cima da mesa de leitura em frente a que Trowa estava. - Algo que demorei seis anos para descobrir. Acho que então, se vou dizer para alguém, que seja primeiro para ele, não?

- Humpf - grunhi, mas ao menos estava um pouco menos injuriado que antes, "eu realmente odeio esse cara".

Encaram-se por segundos que pareceram intermináveis, até que Heero se levanta de novo, e mais uma vez ia em direção as portas, porem parecia que Trowa não deixaria ir tão cedo.

- Heero - Trowa diz fazendo o outro virar de leve a cabeça para assim encara-lo de rabo olho - quando você partiu há nove anos me pediu para que tomasse conta de Duo, eu, que já quase pus fim a sua vida por livre e espontânea vontade - sorriu de canto de boca - "como poderia entregar aquilo que me é mais caro a mãos que não me fossem confiáveis?"ainda me lembro de você dizendo essas mesmas palavras, mas até hoje também não as entendo.

- Não esperava que entendesse - Heero deu entre ombros - e também não vai ser agora que vou lhe explicar.

-Eu cumpri minha promessa - Trowa diz alto antes que o outro voltasse a andar - e vou continuar a cumprindo, não só pela divida que mantenho com você, nem pelo apego que Quatre sente pelo Duo, mas por meus próprios sentimentos, por que não só para você, mas para mim também, Duo é uma pessoa muito cara. Manterei minha promessa, mesmo que a pessoa de quem eu tenha que defender Duo seja você.

- Boa sorte. Só te dou um conselho, proteger é diferente de sufocar, você não faz as escolhas de Duo, você não tem "esse direito". - Heero diz seco antes de partir de uma vez.

Não perderia mais tempo com aquele suboshiano. Aquele moreno era inteligente, mas sua mente era muito estreita, sempre foi e sempre será. O mundo dele era tão preto e branco que nunca o faria entender que existe coisas que obrigatoriamente tem que ser cinzas. Que quando nenhuma das duas opções são viáveis é por que obrigatoriamente se tem que inventar uma terceira.

Cruzou mais uma vez os corredores de estantes e com certo alivio chegou à porta. Só não esperava que ao livrasse de um Seiryuuense teria que bater de frente com outro.

- Boa tarde Quatre. - saudou ao loiro, mas suas voz irritada fazia parecer mais um grunhido.

- Hmm. Não sei se esse é o cumprimento mais apropriado, tendo em conta que o céu já se encontra escuro meu senhor - o loiro, agora com mechas cor de mel, sorria abertamente - não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa que teve agora a pouco com Trowa. Devo alertar a meu companheiro de serviço que vozes alteradas atraem ouvidos curiosos.

- Então não preciso perder meu tempo aqui lhe explicando o porque de termos iniciado um de nosso costumeiros e alegres debates.

Heero tenta seguir em frente passando pelo loiro quando tem seu braço segurado. O mantendo preso aonde está, Quatre demonstra a famosa força sobrenatural de um descendente divino.

- Oh não, não se preocupe em me explicar os por menores, meu senhor. Eu ouvi tudo plenamente bem. - Quatre diz ainda sem mudar seu tom amigável - por isso digo, sou fiel aos meus amigos, e minhas dividas. E por coincidência você tem o privilegio de se encaixar justamente nas duas categorias, porem - seu tom agora era mais sério. Heero não podia ver seus olhos na posição que estava, mas sabia que eram assustadores - não sou uma pessoa muito tolerante diante da dor daqueles que amo.

O agarre no braço de Heero se torno mais forte, uma força sobre-humana que a muitos fariam gemer e cair de joelhos, mas Heero não estava englobado na rama desses muitos, fato que sempre despertou curiosidade de Quatre.

Com um muito custoso puxão, libertou seu braço do forte aperto do loiro, e vira seu rosto para encará-lo. Mas assim que seus olhos se encontram, o amiboshiano trajava um rosto radiantemente sorridente, não condizente com a voz que ouvira há pouco. Tal fato fez um poderoso frio percorrer a espinha do moreno. As emoções e pensamentos daquele loiro sempre seriam questionáveis, era difícil dizer o que aqueles olhos azuis tinham em mente.

- Perdoe Trowa, ele é uma pessoa impetuosa quando coagido - Quatre diz de forma distraída - depois de tanto tempo é normal que ele se sinta responsável por Duo, e sua presença Heero, desde então, se torna uma ameaça.

- E para você não? - Heero pergunta com sua voz disfarçada com sarcasmo, mas na verdade beirava ao medo.

- Hó querido Heero - sua voz era amável - diga-me, quanto tempo passara conosco desta vez, dois dias, um?

Essa foi sua resposta, e Heero a entendeu completamente.

Algo que aprendeu no longo período de convivência que teve com Quatre foi: nunca discuta com ele, é o mesmo que entrar em batalhas perdidas. E normalmente as baixas nessas batalhas são irremediáveis.

Suspirando com profunda depressão, o moreno encolheu os ombros dando a entender que ignoraria aquela pergunta e mais uma vez ameaçava a ir embora, quando novamente foi detido. "Qual é o problema desses Seiryuenses afinal?" Pensa já sem a mínima paciência "É carência? Não teve carinho o suficiente na infância? Ou será falta de abraço?". Mas desta vez a mão que o segurou não guardava qualquer sinal de brutalidade. Só por isso se dignou a parar.

- Sempre protejo aqueles a quem amo - a voz de Quatre não era mais que um sussurro - e sempre choro diante da ferida daqueles a quem preso, então me diga, por que toda vez que te vejo eu sinto esse nó na garganta.

- Quatre...

- As dores de Duo só serão curadas por apenas uma pessoa, e essa pessoa é a mesma que o machuca. Eu deveria te odiar, mas não posso, por que sei que não faz por mal. Que ainda não entendeu que suas mãos são como lâminas, e que cada vez que tenta acariciar a Duo apenas o fere mais profundamente, o tornando o mais deplorável dos masoquistas, pois quando o quita desta dor, o torna mias miserável do que é com ela.

- ... - as verdades daquelas palavras eram tão devastadoras que Heero só podia se calar diante delas.

- Mas até antes disso, antes de conhecer Duo, eu já sentia esse nó, pois antes de qualquer outra pessoa, a pessoa que você mais fere é a si mesmo. Eu deveria te odiar Heero, há como deveria. Por que sempre machuca essas duas pessoas que me são tão queridas?

Por segundos eles dividiram um silêncio incomodo, até que Heero conseguiu falar.

- Pois então me odeie - falou com uma voz fria. - seria a escolha mais sensata a tomar. Se afaste de mim e afaste quem você ama de mim, pois se não fizer... - nesse ponto sua voz some, e perde alguns segundos buscando palavras - aqueles que me rodeiam só tem um destino, não é algo que eu possa evitar, mas no final eles sempre...

- Sofrem - Quatre o vira para assim poderem se encarar diretamente - Não direi que é mentira, você é uma alma incompleta Heero, e em sua busca por algo que ainda não sei o que é, está destinado a ferir a todos que o rodeiam. E se entre esses feridos estiver o Duo, não pense que ficarei parado.

- Era só isso o que tinha para dizer? - Heero revira os olhos diante da mesma mensagem que Trowa te deu, mas desta vez com palavras mais macias.

- Heero, não quero que Duo se fira, mas também não quero que você se fira. E sou sincero quando digo que seja aonde for que esteja que encontre aquilo que procura, que encontre os fragmentos de sua alma.

- Fragmentos... - Heero sussurra uma das ultimas palavras ditas por Quatre como se nunca a tivesse ouvido antes.

- Fragmentos? - já Quatre repete a mesma palavra como se não a tivesse pronunciado segundos atrás.

- Fragmentos!!! - o viajante exclama fazendo o servo retroceder um passo - mas é claro! - beija rapidamente os lábios de Quatre em agradecimento - valeu loiro, te devo essa.

Heero se afasta de Quatre como se o calor de seus lábios ainda não estivesse guardado nos dele. Quatre toca com os dois dedos aonde foi beijado e sorri com o rompante de vitalidade repentino de seu amigo, quebrando toda a tensão da conversa que estavam tendo até naquele momento. Algo muito parecido com os que o Byakense tinha na época em que viviam no castelo de Amiboshi.

- Fragmentos... - deixa escapar - o que você está aprontando agora?

O sorriso que tinha nos lábios logo sumiu quando a realidade veio à tona "e mais uma vez você fugiu do assunto, até quando acha que vai conseguir se esquivar Heero?".

--------------------------------------------------\o/1x5\o/----------------------------------------------

A ala dos servos não tinha quase ninguém, a maioria de seus moradores ainda estava em serviço. Heero passou por alguns corredores, e chegando na frente da porta que procurava seu sorriso não podia ser maior. Tirando do bolso interno da sua capa uma chave, ele destranca a porta, e foi logo entrando.

- Hilde você ta... orfh - um travesseiro o impede de continuar a falar.

- Seu pervertido, como você ousa entrar no quarto de uma garota assim?

Hilde, que entrara há pouco tempo no quarto, saída do banho, tinha apenas uma toalha cobrindo seu corpo, pois havia se esquecido de levar suas roupas para a sala de banho, o que de certo foi uma prova de coragem, dado o fato da distância entre as salas de banho e a ala dos empregados.

- Qual ufh...- Heero é atacado por outro travesseiro - qual é Hilde? Ufh - e mais outro... - eu já te vi nua mais de mil vezes até os dez anos de idade, e pelo pouco que eu vi disso aí que você esta cobrindo não mudou nad...ufh - e mais outro... - QUER PARAR DE ME ATACAR!!? Afinal de onde você arranjou tanto travesseiro?

- Heero - a garota sibilava ainda segurando fortemente a toalha contra o corpo - você tem cinco minutos para me dizer o que está fazendo aqui ou ao menos me dar um bom motivo para não te encher de porrada e depois te tirar a chave que estupidamente eu te dei.

Fora do conhecimento dos outros membros do castelo, tanto Hilde quanto Heero fizeram cópias das chaves de seus quartos e deram um para o outro, ainda eram crianças e não viam maldade naquilo, não que hoje em dia vissem, na verdade, Hilde ficava era feliz em ver que depois de tanto tempo e tantas viagens Heero ainda não perdera a chave que protagonizou a primeira aventura dele em meio a aquele castelo intimidador.

- Só quero pegar uma coisa emprestada - Heero não desviava os olhos de Hilde, apenas para constranger a garota - onde está aquele livro que a tia Tarlla lia para nos antes de dormir?

- Aquela velharia? - Hilde se põem a pensar enquanto anda pelo quarto remexendo em suas coisas. - o que quer com isso.

- Solucionar um problema - diz misterioso.

- Problema maior do que ter você como melhor amigo não pode ser... - tira um grosso livro de entre algumas tralhas empilhadas no armário - achei - se levanta e estende o objeto - é este?

- Este mesmo - pega o livro da mão da amiga - Valeu.

E sem se dar ao trabalho de explicar o porquê daquilo tudo ele sai de lá correndo deixando uma confusa Hilde.

- HEI ESPERA!!!! O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM ESSE LIVRO??? Em que confusão você vai se meter? - suspira e envolvendo uma mão na outra descansa seu queixo sobre elas como se estivesse em meio a uma oração - em que confusão você vai se meter sem mim?

--------------------------------------------------\o/1x5\o/----------------------------------------------

Devidamente vestida, Hilde para na frente da porta fechada de seu amigo. Não precisaria chamá-lo para abrir, pois assim como ele, ela também tinha a copia da chave do quarto do outro.

"Heero, o que você está aprontando?" Se pergunta a mesma frase que há anos atrás soaria divertida, mas hoje guardava um tom mais tenso. A cada viajem em que Heero se lançava parecia mudar cada vez mais a imagem que tinha de seu amigo. Ele se tornava alguém cada vez mais distante.

Tentando deixar suas preocupações do lado de fora, a serva abre a porta do quarto e fica alguns minutos observando o recinto, aquele lugar parecia a copia de seu dono, e isso não a alegrou.

Viu-se diante de um quarto sem o menor toque pessoal. Vários quadros, tecidos, estatuetas e objetos. Alguns de valor inestimáveis, como também outros eram bugigangas de valor duvidoso. Mas nada daquilo dizia nada, não pareciam ter sido arrumados de forma harmoniosa, apenas que foram jogados de qualquer jeito, no local em que menos fosse provável se danificar. O quarto de seu amigo não passava de um deposito.

Mais ao fundo, perto de uma janela, podia-se ver os poucos moveis que davam um ar mais pessoal, e mesmo esses estavam soterrados com as tranqueiras do dono: uma cama com seus lençóis impecáveis, uma escrivaninha onde Heero estava compenetrado entre vários livros e documentos, e um armário vazio, pois todas as suas roupas ainda devem estar surradas dentro de uma mala qualquer jogada em Byakko sabe aonde, provavelmente no quarto daquele misterioso dançarino que nunca se mistura com o resto da criadagem.

Sua atenção, antes de se prender as costas distraídas do amigo, se prendeu na capa suja e esfiapada em cima da cama. A capa que Heero se recusava a jogar fora. Suspirou diante de sua impotência, queria fazer algo por seu amigo, mas era difícil quando a pessoa em questão não quer ser ajudada.

"Eu também tenho boas lembranças 'dele', mas não acho que me envolver em uma capa encardida vai trazê-lo de volta".

- Hilde? - Heero a tira de seus devaneios - é você, não é? Venha até aqui, tenho algo para te mostrar.

A garota passa as mãos pelos cabelos escuros e suspira mais uma vez, "vamos ver o quanto eu consigo entrar nesse mundinho que você criou para sí mesmo meu amigo".

Chegando ao lado da escrivaninha em que Heero estava antes debruçado, ela viu vários livros de línguas estrangeiras, mapas, papeis com rascunhos e operações matemáticas, um compasso surrado e no meio de tudo isso o único livro que lhe era familiar.

- O que você quer me mostrar exatamente?- Ela olhava para tudo aquilo com um ar perdido.

Hilde fora à única filha de uma criada que teve a chance de ter aulas particulares: matemática, historia, geografia, literatura, artes, educação, esgrima, equitação, entre outras. Era um privilegio que ganhou para acompanhar o jovem protegido real.

Claro que tal luxo só durou até os doze anos, por motivos que nem Hilde, e nem Heero gostam de tocar. Mas até essa pouca instrução, mais as raras aulas que tinha no povoado fora dos muros do castelo, não eram suficiente para entender o complexo quebra-cabeça que seu amigo aparentemente estava montando.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara - Heero sorri diante do assombro da amiga - não vou pedir que resolva alguma equação ou narre algum roteiro de viagem de geólogos como Treves Katorihn...

- Ainda bem, pois ainda me lembro da cara de decepção da ultima professora que me fez essa pergunta.

- Bem, deixando para trás lembranças infelizes...

- E bota infelizes nisso, já que como a classe se resumia a você e a mim ela não tinha muitas opções para quem fazer aqueles tipos de perguntas - a morena faz uma careta.

- Como dizia - tenta falar em um tom repreensivo - Você se lembra quando nós íamos dormir e a tia Tarlla nos contava uma estória? - seu tom estava longe de ser nostálgico, o jeito que o amigo de Hilde falava era mais frio do que ela gostaria de admitir - Me lembro que a sua preferida era a das quatro constelações, ainda se lembra de como era?

- Claro - diz com um ar sonhador - era a melhor parte do dia.

- Então vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei - Heero afasta alguns dos mapas que cobriam a mesa deixando na sua frente apenas o grosso livro que pegou com a amiga. Sem precisar ler suas palavras, pois tinha a estória decorada em sua memória, fez apenas questão em deixar o objeto aberto nas paginas em que se mostrava a ilustração dos quatro conjuntos de constelação, e começou a recitar a lenda que embalou muitas de suas noites:

"Suzaku, Byakko Seiryuu e Genbu, criadores e moradores de tudo aquilo que hoje chamamos de universo, de todos os planetas e sistemas solares que poderiam ter escolhido para morar, escolheram aquele que acharam mais hospitaleiro, e belo, Ismália".

"Cada um era rei de seu domínio. Genbu: morador das mais altas montanhas. Byakko: desbravador das mais inóspitas geleiras. Seiryuu: aventureiro em meio aos mais profundos oceanos. E Suzaku: belamente postado na distante lua".

"Suas vidas eram levadas da maneira mais calma possível, cada um em seu respectivo 'lar'. Apesar disso parecer agradar aos outros, Suzaku era o único que parecia ir contra essa ordem natural, e assim todo dia alçava vôo de seu lar e visitava um de seus amigos. Visita que era sempre muito bem vinda".

"Mas deu-se um dia em que por um deslize uma das asas de Suzaku quebrou, e assim ele não pode descer até onde seus amigos estavam. Dias se passaram, e a pobre ave ainda estava presa em sua 'gaiola', sem ter alguém nem para ouvir seus lamentos. Seus amigos, apesar de notarem sua ausência, simplesmente especularam cada um em seu reino, que talvez o pássaro simplesmente tivesse se cansado de se socializar, e tenha aderido ao estilo de vida ermitão que os outros optaram. Apesar de se sentirem tristes ao cogitarem tal idéia, resolveram no final por respeitar a suposta decisão do amigo".

"Não suportando mais a solidão, Suzaku toma a decisão de tentar pedir ajuda. Entalha uma mensagem em um pedregulho e arremessa na direção que supostamente estaria Seiryuu".

"O dragão não tardou em achar o bilhete e lamentar pela falta de sorte do amigo. Sabendo que só seus lamentos não o ajudariam, não demorou em por em pratica o que de certo seria o plano mais seguro para resgatar a solitária ave".

"Rodou ao redor de sí provocando poderosos redemoinhos na água, e com todo esse movimento gotas se erguiam do mar e aos poucos formaram uma escada até a lua. Suzaku ao ver os degraus transparentes se formarem em sua frente, abriu um sorriso vitorioso. Mas bastou por seu primeiro pé sobre a superfície da escada para ela se desfez. O material com que foi feita não era forte o suficiente para agüentar o peso do deus".

"Suzaku não perdeu mais tempo com lamurias, e mesmo diante da tentativa frustrada não se deu por vencido. Escreveu outra mensagem e atirou para onde sabia que Byakko poderia estar".

"Tirado de seu sono, Byakko urra de raiva ao saber da situação trágica do amigo, e logo se prontifica a ajudá-lo. Com suas garras poderosas ele reduziu a maior montanha de seu território em cristais de gelo, e esses formaram uma escada até a lua".

"Diante da nova escada, e essa de aparência mais resistente, Suzaku novamente voltou a sorrir. Mas foi só colocar seu pé no primeiro degrau e ela se desfez. O pânico começou a tomar conta de Suzaku novamente. Só teria agora mais uma chance. E mais uma vez lançou uma mensagem para Ismália e essa foi para onde sabia que estaria Genbu".

"A tartaruga, assim como todos os outros, achou o pedido de socorro do amigo, e meditou sobre sua dor. Vendo-se apenas diante de uma opção, ele se fechou dentro de seu casco negro e se chocou contra o solo fazendo com que pedregulhos e galhos que se soltavam das muitas árvores de seu território em meio ao terremoto, se juntassem e formasse uma escada".

"Suzaku quase pulou de felicidade, essa sim parecia ser uma escada resistente. Não se podia esperar nada menos do deus mais poderoso entre eles. Mas foi só colocar o pé sobre o primeiro degrau que ela se desfez igual a todas as outras".

- Bom acho que só essa parte da lenda basta para o que eu tenho de explicar. - Heero interrompe a narrativa.

- O que? - Hilde se mostra indignada - você começa a contar a estória e nem se prontifica a ir até o final? - bufa ao cruzar os braços - quando você se tornou tão cruel?

- Por Byakko Hilde - Heero não sabia se ria ou chorava diante da infantilidade de sua amiga - Você já ouviu essa estórias tantas vezes quanto eu. Vivia enchendo o saco da tia Tarlla para ela contar mais uma vez, e mais uma vez, e mais uma vez...

- Não importa, agora que começou termina, sabe que essa é minha lenda favorita.

- Ta bom, ta bom. - se dá por vencido.

"Suzaku se deixa cair de joelhos e chora copiosamente diante de seu destino. Não havia mais escapatória, iria viver sozinho pelo resto da eternidade".

"Mas não sabia ele que suas lágrimas modeladas por seus sentimentos nostálgicos, formaram uma reluzente escada. E ao abrir os olhos - esses ainda com a vista borrada pelas lagrimas - se viu diante de uma frágil escada. Receoso, colocou quase sem esperanças o pé sobre seu degrau translúcido. E para sua surpresa deu certo".

"Desceu os degraus a passos rápidos, e ao chegar na terra firme se deixou cair cansado no chão de uma clareira que se estendia em uma bela floresta".

"Já era noite em Ismália, graças a isso, foi ofegante que quando olhou para o céu, alem de seu cárcere, viu algo que o fez sorrir antes de se deixar levar pelo sono. Todas as quatro escadas que foram levantadas naquele dia não haviam sumido de todo, ao terem se desfeito. Ainda impregnadas com o forte desejo de ajudar um amigo, elas haviam ganhado a forma de estrelas, cada uma com seu lugar aonde seria uma das sete constelações de seu respectivo deus, e o mesmo havia acontecido com a escada que Suzaku criou, pois o sentimento dele foi tão forte quanto os de seus amigos, o sentimento que ele só podia chamar de saudade".

- Feliz? - Heero pergunta de má vontade.

- Cahãm - Hilde pigarreia como se o amigo tivesse esquecido de alguma coisa.

- Fala sério... "Moral da estória: Se precisarmos de ajuda, nunca devemos fraquejar na hora de pedir aos amigos, mas sempre tendo em mente que somos nós mesmos que temos que ter a força de alcançar nossos objetivos".- bufa, ao sentir que acabara de ser obrigado a recitar uma indireta para sí mesmo - feliz, feliz?

- Feliz, feliz... - o sorriso de Hilde não poderia ser maior diante da perola de sua infância - mas o que isso tem haver com esse jogo idiota em que você se meteu.

- He he - o sorriso de Heero se alargou de forma confiante - Era isso que eu queria dizer. Essa lenda tem um grande atrativo para crianças pequenas, - o rapaz frisou bem a ultima palavra arrancando uma careta da amiga - mas para pessoas adultas, quando se apegam mais a pequenos detalhes é impossível não se deixar desencantar com certos detalhes que essa estória deixa a desejar. Como... -Heero se bota pensativo - se Suzaku era um deus com poderes capazes de criar universos, por que não conseguia se curar ou até mesmo criar meios mais práticos de voltar a terra sozinho? Ou o abandono total de lógicas: como um pedaço de pedra pode agüentar a pressão da mudança de atmosfera que há entre a lua e a terra? Ou por que os outros deuses, se tinham o mesmo objetivo, não se uniram ou buscaram um meio mais eficaz de...

- Chega, chega, chega... - Hilde sacode as mãos - já entendi, mas o que essas falhas tem haver...

- Vou chegar lá, em geral lendas não devem ser levadas ao pé dá letra, essa é uma regra básica. Essa lenda, por exemplo, é uma estória de fácil compreensão que não se precisa de grande atenção para conseguir captar sua mensagem, e... O local perfeito para esconder algo que devia ser um segredo. - Heero puxa novamente para perto do livro os mapas e os escritos que estava lendo antes - Hilde, no que consiste o jogo em que eu entrei?

- Dar a lua para o jovem dançarino... - diz incerta de suas palavras.

- E se eu dissesse que há um meio de dar exatamente o que ele pediu, sem ser de uma maneira simbólica, e se eu disser que tem como eu dar a verdadeira lua?

- Direi que está mais louco do que eu pensava. - Hilde deixa os olhos caírem sobre o livro que emprestou para Heero, e bastou isso para que se arregalassem em uma incrédula compreensão - Não... Não, não, não, não, não... Você não está pensando em...

- He he - o sorriso do rapaz, se ainda era possível, se tornou mais alargo - estou.

- Heero, mais isso é só uma lenda.

- Errado minha cara Hilde, a muito que em minhas viagens que eu sei que isso não passa de um embuste, essa estória foi criada há muito tempo atrás por estudiosos, e feiticeiros. Desenvolvida sutilmente para esconder algo grande o suficiente para unir tanto a ciência como a magia, pois ambos os lados se colocaram curiosos sobre as três misteriosas rochas que apareceram séculos atrás apresentando a mesma substancia, substancia a qual não se encontra em nenhuma área de Ismália, e nela tem escritos de uma língua desconhecida.

- Mas... Como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Não é como se isso fosse uma novidade no meio que eu ando - abanou a mão impaciente - varias outras lendas já foram usadas para esconder pequenos mistérios históricos, místicos ou religiosos de Ismália, é um modo seguro de fazer esses fatos viajarem por varias terras, mas serem compreendidos apenas pelos estudiosos de determinada área.

- E essa lenda pertenceria a que ramo de estudiosos exatamente? - Hilde se empolgava, pois essa era a primeira vez que se amigo se dispunha a falar de suas viagens e descobertas de maneira que não fosse superficial.

- Não posso lhe revelar isso, poria não só a sua como a minha vida em perigo por revelar algo dessa magnitude, se bem que o que eu planejo já é grave o suficiente para por meia Ismália atrás da minha pele...

- Heero...

- Terei de roubar um das riquezas mais secretas e inestimáveis de Ismália, a morte será um prêmio agradável se me pegarem em meio ao ato. - sorri de maneira triste - não é muito diferente do que eu tenho feito durante esses anos. Que coisa. Acho que no final não posso me considerar mais que um medíocre ladrão.

- Heero... - repete Hilde quase sem voz, mas desta vez consegue continuar - por que? Por que corre tanto apenas para agradar aos desejos desse rei ordinário? O que ele fez? O que ele fez para te enfeitiçar assim? Por que seja lá o que for, eu também quero fazer. Mas ao invés de te mandar correr por todos esses reinos estúpidos, eu vou te prender bem junto a mim.

- Hilde, por favor... - "não dificulte mais a minha partida"

- Você é meu melhor amigo... Passou mais da metade das nossas vidas longe de mim, mas eu nunca deixei de te considerar meu melhor amigo, e me dói te ver ferido assim.

- Mas eu estou...

- NÃO DIGA QUE ESTÁ BEM! Eu sei quando você não está bem, e você não esta bem. - a morena, que ficara de pé durante toda a narrativa, abaixa o tronco e envolve o outro entre seus braços debruçando sua cabeça na nuca do amigo - A cada vez que te vejo voltar para essa droga de castelo, parece que você esta sangrando mais que a ultima vez que te vi. E esta capa... QUE DROGA HEERO, JOGA ESSA CAPA FORA, NÃO FOI CULPA SUA... Não foi... Culpa... Eu sei que não foi... Não pode ter sido... Não você...

Heero, ainda sendo preso naquele abraço sufocante, se levanta sem o desfazer, apenas fazendo os braços trêmulos da garota deslizarem até a altura de seu peito, e se mantendo de costas para ela.

Respirou fundo.

E quando acha que estava pronto para falar, perde as poucas palavras que tinha conseguido a duras penas juntar ao sentir uma pequena umidade que se espalha por sua camisa. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se virar.

Se movendo de maneira desajeitada naquele já não tão forte, mas terno abraço, Heero fica de frente para Hilde e deitando a cabeça dela em seu ombro diz:

- Falta pouco Hilde, falta muito pouco para que eu pare de sangrar, por isso não sofra mais pelas feridas que eu abro em mim mesmo, essa dor tem que ser toda minha.

- Seu egoísta - diz entre pequenos soluços. - você é uma pessoa detestável.

- Totalmente desprezível. - completa com voz serena

- E estúpido, não se esqueça de estúpido.

- Não esquecerei...

Heero ergue a face encharcada de lagrimas da amiga e sorrindo lhe beija a testa. Foi o suficiente para que ela também voltasse a sorrir e com a manga do vestido que usava secasse o rosto ainda mantendo os olhos vermelhos como provas de seu pranto.

- E quanto à capa - Heero começa - não sei o que você acha que ela representa para mim, também não a culpo, nunca te contei como ela veio... Parar em minhas mãos, mas não a uso por culpa - olha melancólico para a capa jogada de qualquer jeito em cima da cama - ela nada mais é do que uma boa lembrança dele.

- Então por que você não me conta o que aconteceu?

- Ainda não. Antes de te contar eu teria que resolver alguns contratempos.

Dando as costas novamente para Hilde, Heero se coloca a arrumar os documentos sobre a mesa. Bastou isso para estampar uma expressão de indignação na face de Hilde.

- Espera aí, você não está pensando mesmo em ir agora? - coloca a mão sobre os livros que Heero empilhava, impedindo que a arrumação continuasse. - Está?

- E se estiver? - diz olhando de maneira desafiadora para a amiga enquanto estapeia a mão dela para longe.

- Ainda é de noite, não pode sair do castelo sem mais nem menos, para sei lá onde, sem dizer a ninguém!!!

- Estou dizendo a você. - dá entre ombros como prova de sua indiferença.

- Não se faça de...

- Eeeee. - Heero a interrompe - acho que Treize não vai se importar. Afinal, isso faz parte do jogo dele. Tá certo que isso vai sair um pouco do prazo. Deverei levar alguns meses para conseguir pistas suficientes para achar o local de uma das pedras, fora o tempo para desenvolver o plano.e ...

- E quem se importa com o Treize? - Hilde estava começando a ficar histérica diante da insensibilidade do amigo - E quanto ao Duo?

- Duo? O que o Duo tem haver com isso?

- O que tem haver? Por Byakko Heero, desde quando você se tornou tão... Huuurf - bufa incrédula - Aposto que você ainda nem conversou com ele direito.

- Na verdade...

- Olha, tá bom - a morena respira fundo - ignoremos Duo, já que parece que esse é o seu passatempo favorito. Uma noite, em um plano que pode durar meses, ou quem sabe anos, não significa nada. Fique esta noite, durma, não importa em que leito - essa parte diz com clara malicia - e no dia seguinte parta. É o mais seguro a se fazer.

Os olhos de Hilde se tornaram suplicantes, e por mais que Heero abrisse a boca para replicar não via como contestar as palavras dela.

- Tudo bem, apenas mais uma noite - olha para a janela "mais uma noite não fará mal, pelo menos mais esta noite não...".

-Bom, meu senhor - Hilde faz uma cômica reverencia que sempre guardava para quando estavam sozinhos - se essa é sua decisão final, creio que nosso digníssimo rei o espera na mesa do jantar.

Fazendo uma careta, Heero sente vontade de estrangular uma certa amiga de infância, por mostrar tanta felicidade diante de um futuro tão negro, a final, "o digníssimo rei o espera...".

--------------------------------------------------\o/1x5\o/----------------------------------------------

As palavras de Hilde nunca conseguiram ser totalmente ignoradas por Heero, isso desde que ainda eram apenas crianças, talvez por ela ter sido sua única amiga naquele castelo intimidador. E foi guiado por elas que o rapaz respirara fundo e enfrentara de cabeça erguida o desagradável jantar com Treize e toda sua corte.

Mas de maneira mágica, as palavras de duplo sentido do monarca, as alfinetadas de sua rainha, e os olhares de puro ódio dos nobres - já que graças a aquele jovem insolente perderiam seu entretenimento de todas as noites nos próximos dois dias - não pareciam o afetar como ontem. Algo realmente mudara, o dando forças para agüentar o que antes consideraria um martírio.

Tentou pensar que talvez fosse a provável solução que achara para o desafio da lua. Mas não, pensar naquilo apenas o deixava mais angustiado, na expectativa de partir atrás daquilo que satisfaria o pássaro.

"NÃO... atrás daquilo que me dará liberdade" tenta se corrigir, mas era impossível, pois assim como antes, sua mente insistia em misturar suas metas botando os caprichos de Wufei na frente de suas próprias necessidades. "Mas afinal, o que isso quer dizer?".

Embalado por essa duvida ele deu por terminado sua sopa, e de maneira polida pediu para deixar a mesa. Treize sorrindo de orelha a orelha não poderia dar tal permissão mais satisfeito.

Iria aquela noite dormir em seu próprio quarto, não havia necessidade de dividir a cama com o dançarino. Não contara a Treize de sua descoberta, exatamente para que pudesse ir sorrateiro para seus aposentos, sem ter que aturar as desculpas esfarrapadas do monarca, e ser, assim mesmo, obrigado a dormir aonde não deseja.

Mas será que não desejava mesmo?

Claro que não desejava, era o que repetia, por que desejaria fazer algo desnecessariamente desagradável?

'_Humpf, não é justo_'.

Riu ao se lembra do rosto infantilmente emburrado que o outro fizera na noite passada, será que ele fazia aquela cara na frente de outras pessoas?

'_E qual seria a sua opinião?_'

Como alguém consegue perguntar algo tão pessoal de maneira tão simples? Era de uma ingenuidade impressionante, algo que parece ter moldado em seus dias de solidão.

'_Posso? Posso mesmo ficar com isso?_'

Um sorriso de uma pureza imaculável, como será que conseguia esconder algo tão cristalino em meio a toda a podridão daquele castelo, talvez por trás da máscara de indiferença que usava diariamente. Quanto tempo seria necessário para que aquela máscara não fosse mais capaz de ser retirada?

Estremeceu com a ultima questão. Mas se abalou mais ainda ao ver aonde seus pés o haviam levado sem notar. Estava parado bem em frente ao que reconheceu ser a porta dos aposentos de Wufei.

Ainda sem entender o que o levou até lá e sem ainda com o total controle de seu corpo, ergueu sua mão e segurou vacilante a maçaneta. Estava para girá-la quando a razão lhe veio à cabeça como um baque. "O que eu ainda faço aqui?". Solta a maçaneta como se ela estivesse em brasas, mas ainda era incapaz de se afastar.

- Afinal, que feitiço foi esse que você lançou em mim? - murmurou.

Tomava coragem para partir, quando ouviu uma voz cantar de forma cristalina do outro lado da porta em uma língua familiar.

Suas pernas não se moviam, não conseguia ir embora, aquela voz só lhe dava uma opção...

"Afinal, que feitiço foi esse que você lançou em mim?".

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------\o/1x5\o/----------------------------------------------

Luana: Nossa, é impressão minha ou todo mundo está gritando e intimidando o Hee-chan nesse cap? Também, moreno safado, aprontou todas no passado, agora tem que pagar o preço... E o pior ainda nem começou.

Wufei: Onna, para de adiantar para os leitores a fic e vem cá. O que você chama de "cena de cama" por acaso foi aquilo?

Luana: Foi - se encolhe ao ver o olhar indignado do chinês - bem, vocês estavam lá...Tinha uma cama...

Wufei: Patético...

Luana: O que? Você esperava mais que aquilo? Humpf, para quem não queria nem participar da fic até que você está bem animadinho. Mas não se preocupe três dos cinco caps que eu planejo fazer nesta fic, são com lemons. E desses dois que ainda falta você está protagonizando.

Wufei: Hontoni? - pergunta ainda desconfiado.

Luana: Hontoni!!! \o/

Wufei: e eu vou ser o seme?

Luana: Ha... Defina seme...

Wufei: Onna... - seu olho adquiria um sinistro tic nervoso - Eu dou ou tomo...

Luana: Você sabe... Tudo na vida é relativo...

Wufei: Onna... di-ga de u-ma vez quem mor-de a fro-nha? - sua mão segurava perigosamente a bainha de sua katana

Luana: Eu...Vem cá, aquele ali é o Heero? - apontando para as costas de Wufei.

Wufei - Heero? Onde? Onde? - procura seu atual amado, mas ao voltar a olhar para a escritora fajuta ela já tinha sumido - ONNA!!!!

Luana: Pois é gente - sentada em um Lan house próxima da casa onde mora - nesse cap não rolou, mas o próximo tem cena de cama...Digo, brincadeiras na cama. Até mais e não se esqueça de me deixar um review!!! ov

Notas:

Perdoem-me por metade desse cap ter sido narrando lendas, mas ambas tem papel importante para a trama, principalmente a primeira, ela terá um papel fundamental nos dois últimos arcos da fic. E a segunda... Bem, acho que algumas já descobriram a importância da segunda, mas quem não entendeu a explicação vem no cap seguinte, só digo que não é o que primeiramente aparenta.

Hnn, e quanto ao Nicolas citado, já adianto que não é um personagem original (isso mesmo Ilia, pode abaixar as pedras), mas sim um dos meus personagens prediletos tanto nessa fic (que nesse caso só fica atrás do famoso "ele" que Heero não para de citar) quanto no anime GW( já nesse caso só fica atrás do meu Wuffy), tá certo que eu troquei o nome, mas o que é um nome? A rosa deixará de ter seu perfume se... OK, nota mental, não conversar sobre Shakeaspeare nunca mais com Ilia e Aninha. De qual quer forma. Quem adivinha quem é Nicolas levanta a mão.

Ilia: \o/

Illy: \o/

Luana: Vocês duas não contam... ¬¬# Ufh, até o próximo cap.


End file.
